The Voice Inside
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: When Sonny has a freak accident involving a hairdryer and a bath, she wakes to find she has a mysterious power...mind-reading.Will this power help innocent Sonny realise what people really think about her? Especially a certain jerkthrob. Channy ensues
1. Through the Swirling Black of the Vortex

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: So I've always been interested in the whole mind-reading thing. I mean, when you sit there slagging people off in your head don't you just want to know what people think about you? So therefore this story was created. I don't think it's my best work, but there's certainly some Channy fluff at the end. I got inspired for this by a little film called 'What girls want', or what a girl wants or something (I watched it ages ago and it's an older film so it's not the one with Amanda Bynes in, I'm certain of that). So that's what's up with the whole hairdryer thing. **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own SWAC? Never.... Or Do I? (Nope you don't) Darn the stupid bracket voice! **

Have you ever wondered what people really think about you? Do they like you? Do they secretly think you have bad breath? Do they want you to take a long walk off a small pier? Don't you wanna find out?

Well, I, Sonny Monroe did just that.

And what I heard, was ... _surprising_ to say the least.

It all happened two weeks ago...

_*Two Weeks Ago*_

"Night Tawni. Hope you have a Happy Tuesday." I said cheerfully, picking up my jacket and strolling out of the room.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Tawni dismissed, going back to checking herself out.

Well that was nice of her! I love Tawni but sometimes it's tiring to have someone so self-obsessed around.

I sauntered through the corridors, taking the familiar route out of the Studio, when I saw Nico stumbling his way out of his and Grady's dressing room.

"Oh, hey Sonny!"

"Hey Nico." I acknowledged.

"You on your way home?" He asked casually, closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah. It's almost six and my Mom keeps nagging me for working late."

Nico nodded in understanding. "Tell me about it! Bitterman keeps giving us so much homework I'm running out of excuses. My Ma keeps nagging me about Bitterman calling her."

I laughed. "You tried the 'My Mum vacuumed my homework'?"

Nico grins. "Nice one Sonny." He held out his fist and I touched my knuckles to his.

"You wanna walk and talk?" I asked him, motioning to the corridor.

"Sorry Sonny, I gotta get some things before I leave. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Happy Tuesday!"

He chuckled. "You too Sonny."

I liked Nico, it's a shame he hadn't got a girlfriend. I never understood how pigs like Chad Dylan Cooper could go through reams of girlfriends, never once treating them right, but Nico hardly ever had anyone. The same went for Grady too. Sometimes this world was just not right.

When I reached the Parking lot the sun was starting to set, a cool breeze blew my hair across my face. Only a few more cars remained, one being Chad Dylan Cooper's 'Baby'. And just for the record, I do _not_ check to see if Chad has left _every_day. The _only_ reason I even know it's his car is because Zora filled the car with Elephant manure. It was quite amusing how many times Chad actually had that washed, cleaned and dried the car. So that's why I just happened to notice it was his, _okay_?

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to see ... _Chad_?

"Hey Sonny." Wow, that was pretty polite for Chad.

"Chad, you nearly gave me a fright!"

Chad chuckled. "I gave you a _fright_?" And there the politeness goes...

He could be such an obnoxious cow sometimes! "Yes, you _did_. So if you'll excuse me..." I had decided earlier that day that I was too mature to keep fighting back with such an immature idiot, the best thing to do was to just walk away. I began to march away when-

"Oh come on Sonny, don't be such a _girl."_

I frowned. "Chad, newsflash! I _am_ a girl."

Chad shook his head. "_No_... You're not."

"Are you saying I look like a boy?" Way to offend me Chad.

"No, no. That's not it. What I'm saying is ... you're not a _normal_ girl."

"So now I'm weird? Thanks Chad! Thanks." Okay, I was so not listening to his insults for much longer. This time I did march away, ignoring his whiny protests of 'Sonny that's _not_ what I meant! Come back here and do our fine fine good good fight with me!'

I wrenched the door of my Mum's car open and sat in there sulkily, yanking my seatbelt down and around me.

"What's up sweetheart?" Mum asked me, turning down the radio and twisting towards me.

"Chad _Dylan_ Cooper." I said through gritted teeth.

Mum rolled her eyes. "When is it ever _not_ him? What did he do _this_ time?"

"Well first he laughed at me for saying 'you gave me a fright'. What is so _wrong_ with saying that? Then he called me a boy and _then_ he called me weird!"

Mum laughed. "You kids."

"Normally I would've fought back. But I've decided I'm just gonna rise above it."

She patted my head affectionately. "Now, _that's_ my girl. Right, now let's go."

I glanced through the window, pouting as Mum pulled out of the Parking lot.

There was Chad chatting animatedly to Chastity. Oh, so he could be nice to her couldn't he? But with me it was nothing but bitterness and hatred.

I sighed a loud, long sigh.

"Is that boy sighing?" Mum asked, her eyes on the road.

"Psh, no!" I was most definitely _not_ boy sighing about Chad!

"Is this about Mackenzie?" Urgh, I _knew_ she watched Mackenzie Falls when I was at work!

"No it's not about Mackenzie and it's most definitely _not_ about Chad!"

Mum laughed. "He knows how to push your buttons doesn't he?"

"Now _that_ is true. He has this deep hatred of me and feels the need to show it to me every chance he gets."

"Well, _I_ think he has a little thing for you Allison."

I scoffed. "Mum, he _hates_ me and my cast."

"Haven't you ever heard that boys do mean things to the girls they like?"

I gave a long fake laugh. "Ha-ha Mum, _funny_! That's what happens in fourth grade. He should have grown up by now, therefore he does _not_ like me."

Turning a sharp corner, Mum chuckled. "Well you two do have your fourth grade 'good good fine fine' fights."

I blushed. "Mum! How do you know about our fights?"

"I can hear you two on the phone nearly every day!"

"Psh, he starts them..." I sunk even further into my seat.

Mum grinned. "You give as good as you get, don't you though Sonny?"

Luckily my Mum pulled into the Parking Lot next to our apartment before I had to reply. And luckily Chad Dylan Cooper was not mentioned again for the rest of the night.

*

That night something strange happened.

I stepped out of the bath, pulling out the plug and letting the water swirl down the plug slowly.

"Sonny? Are you finished in there?" Mum's voice came through from the door.

"Nearly Mum just gotta dry my hair." I grabbed my hairdryer off the side, plugged it into the wall and dried my hair, the hot air burning my scalp. I sang 'Must Have Done Something Right' by Relient K (**AN: Love that song so much, and it's perky and happy so Sonny would totally sing it. Listen to it if you have the time!)** loudly, and out of tune, to myself over the noise of the hairdryer. The bath was half-empty by then, the plug taking it's time to swallow the water.

What I _didn't_ notice was the large puddle of water I'd made from being dripping wet and not drying myself properly. So when I turned suddenly, making my debut with my hairdryer, I could feel myself falling backwards in slow motion towards the bath, the electrical appliance still in hand. All I could think was what my Mum taught me 'Electricity and Water don't mix', a shock went through my body violently and suddenly everything went black.

_*THROUGH THE SWIRLING BLACK OF THE VORTEX* _

As I came back to consciousness, I left my eyes closed. The last thing I could remember was singing loudly (and badly) to myself, the next ... I was lying down in a bed?

I opened my eyes groggily.

"Sonny?"

I blinked into awareness. "Mum?"

"Oh thank God Sonny!" Mum pulled me into a hug. "Thank God you're alright!"

"Wh-what happened Mum?" She let go of me, smiling at me fondly.

"You were passed out in the bath, with your hairdryer in your hand! Sonny, what have I told you about water and electricity not mixing."

I gave a rusty laugh. "Yeah, pretty ironic that that's the last thing I thought about isn't it?"

Mum didn't look amused. "Sonny, you could have _died_!" _It was just like your Dad all over again._

"Mum, that's a little harsh don't you think?" How dare she bring my Dad into this! I'm pretty sure he didn't die of electrocution.

"Harsh she says! Harsh!? When my daughter almost _kills_ herself, you think I'm being harsh when I tell her off?"

"That bit _wasn't_ the harsh bit!" The harsh bit was when she brought up my Dad.

Mum rolled her eyes. "Get some rest Sonny. We'll talk this through in the Morning." She told me harshly.

I sighed and flounced back on the bed; letting sleep claim me.

_*NEXT MORNING* _

"Sonny! Breakfasts ready!" My Mum screeched at me through the door.

"Coming ... I'm _coming_." I mumbled, shutting my eyes and engulfing myself in darkness once more.

That was until ... _SLAM_

"Sleeping beauty! Wakey-Wakey!" Ugh, there's only _one_ thing more obnoxiously happy than me and that is ... my Mum in the morning.

Kicking the duvet away from me I swung my legs around to the edge of the bed. "I'm up, I'm _up_. No need to sing the wake up song."

Mum grinned. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" _Gosh I hope she feels up to going to the Studio. I'm not sure I can take much more time off work. _

Charming! "Don't worry, you don't have to take any time off work, I'm fine."

Mum chuckled. "You read my mind sometimes Sonny."

Okay, so that was _weird._ How did I read her mind when she just said it out loud?

*_TWO HOURS LATER*_

"Are you sure you're up to going into work?" Mum asked me for the billionth time. _I hope she doesn't pass out at work!_

"Mum I'm fine!" I insisted, gosh it was just a freak accident and now she was acting like I had a terminal illness.

"No, no. I'm coming with you, I'm gonna have a word with Marshall to make sure he looks after you."

I opened my car door, stepping out into the morning sunshine. "Mum, I'm _not_ five!"

_I wish you were five, it was so much easier back then_. "Sonny, we're doing this."

Is it just me or did her mouth not move when she was saying the first bit?

Something weird was going on.

Mum marched towards the Studios, intent on going to Marshall's office.

I followed blindly, caring more about my Mum embarasing me then the weird thing going on.

As soon as we got there Mum knocked Marshall's office impatiently.

"Come in." Came Marshall's friendly voice from inside.

Mum swung the door open quickly, I stalked behind her, embarrassed.

"Hello Marshall." _That guy is always so flustered whenever I come here. He must fear Mothers or something. _

That was a bit rude for my Mum to say out loud...was I hearing things?

"Mrs Monroe! How _nice_ to see you." Marshall looked sweaty and loosened his collar. _Uh-oh, Mums mean trouble! _

"Don't worry Marshall, this isn't about Sonny's grades." Mum told him, her face still solemn and unsmiling.

_Oh thank God! Sonny is probably our biggest audience puller._ "So what is it Mrs Monroe?"

How did he say I'm an audience puller without moving his mouth!? Is this some kind of prank? It better not be Zora and her stupid 'Prank'd' show!

"Sonny had an accident last night-"

Marshall stood-up worried. _Not Sonny! We have a show to rehearse for! _"Oh my! What happened? Are you okay Sonny? Do you need the day off because I can-"

_He can be so annoying sometimes._ "Marshall calm down! She's fine." Mum told him, rolling her eyes at his dramatics.

I had to be insane, was this national ventriloquist day? "Is this some kind of prank?" I asked, looking around the room for hidden cameras. Nope, not in this plant pot, nope not under this desk-

"Sonny! Don't be so rude. What's the matter with you?" Mum hollered at me. _I hope she's not delirious after what happened. _

Marshall looked at me nervously. "She's fine, she's fine. So what happened?" _I hope Sonny doesn't find my secret chocolate stash. _

That cheater! "Marshall! You're supposed to be on a diet." I crossed my arms to emphasise my glare. "Where's your chocolate stash?"

Marshall loosened his collar. _Oh great, two angry Monroes in one room. _"So Mrs Monroe, what happened with dear Sonny?"

Was I hearing peoples thoughts? If I was on msn right now my face would so be a ':S'

"Well Sonny was stupidly hair-drying her hair in the bathroom, then fell back into the bath and got electrocuted."

Marshall gasped.

"It's a good job the bath was nearly empty too or she could of drowned!" _Then who would I have left? _

Okay, now I was feeling two things. The first was guilt, I mean I'd made out my Mum was completely over-reacting when really she was just trying to hold onto the only thing she had left. The second was ... confusion. Why was I hearing peoples thoughts!? I needed to see Tawni as soon as this was over.

Marshall looked at me disapprovingly. _I wonder if Sonny's Mum is dating anyone, I'll have to ask Sonny._

"WHAT!?" I screamed, Marshall and my Mum? My Mum and Marshall!? That was completely insane!

Mum and Marshall looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Um, I mean .... _WHAT ..._ colour Skittle do you like?" Okay, that was the worst cover-up _ever_.

"Red." They both answered simultaneously, looking at each other in shock.

Mum blushed. "Anyway I was hoping you'd keep an eye on her today, I don't want her passing out or anything."

Marshall nodded, not looking her in the eye. "Of course, I'll ring you cell if anything happens." _She likes red skittles too!? It's a shame Sonny wouldn't approve or I would be in there like a shot._

Oh My God. Marshall so did _not_ just say that!

Mum nodded her thanks. "Um, _yeah_ ... thanks. I have to-to go to work. See you." _Calm yourself down Connie, it's just dorky Marshall ... no need to get nervous. _

I was so freaking out right now.

I followed behind Mum as she stumbled nervously out the door.

"What was all that about Mum?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What about?" She turned to face me. _Please don't say Marshall, please don't say Marshall._

"Marshall." I said with a grin. "You two have a little something-something going on?"

"Psh, no!" Haha, that's the technique I use so I _knew_ she was lying.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to continue denying it because a certain jerk-throb just happened to amble past.

"Oh hey Sonny." He acknowledged politely, probably because my Mum was standing right there.

"_Chad_." I bit out sarcastically.

He gave his most charming smile and looked to my Mum. "And _you_ must be Sonny's sister." Holding out his hand to shake hers.

What a sleaze!

Mum blushed, shaking hands with the proffered hand from Chad. "_Actually_ I'm Sonny's Mother."

_Yeah I'm not stupid lady, Sonny is wa-ay younger than you_! "Well I'd _never_ have guessed. What is your lovely self doing here this morning?" He asked charmingly.

Mum's cheeks tinted pink. "Oh, my poor Sonny had an accident last night so I just came to ask Marshall to-"

"_Mum_, don't tell Chad!" The bath incident was so embarrassing but Mum just _had_ to tell him, if Chad kept using his Mackenzie-charm then Mum would end up telling him _every_ embarrassing story about me! And then all the stupid-embarrasing stories would most _definitely_ end up in Tween Weekly and his stupid blog that keeps saying I'm in love with him!

_An accident? I hope she wasn't hurt._ "Oh how so Mrs Monroe?"

Mum blushed. "Call me Connie." _If only I were 15 years younger... _

_EWW, GROSS! _Mum is thinking about Chad like that!? I'm his age and I don't like him!

Chad grinned. "How so _Connie_?" _Come on lady, tell me what happened to Sonny!_

Why was Chad so eager to find out? I bet he just wanted to blackmail me or something.

"Well she got electrocuted-"

"Electrocuted!? How? Is she okay?" Okay, that sounded an awful lot like he cared. _Earth to CDC, don't sound like you care in front of Sonny!_

I waved a hand in front of his face. "I _am_ here you know. And I'm fine!" I insisted.

_Oh thank God she's okay! _"So what happened Connie?" _I'm so glad she's okay, if something would have happened I'd have ... well what would I have done? Stop it Chad! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care!_

Did he _really_ just say that? This had to be some kind of joke.

Mum smiled. "Well she was blow-drying her hair when she must have slipped over and fell back in the bath. When I went inside she was passed out."

Chad tutted at me. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, don't you know electricity and water don't mix?"

I bristled. He was such a suck up!

_She looks so cute when she's angry. Stupid cute. _

Did Chad think I was _cute_? I couldn't help myself but grin, Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Hollywood thought Sonny Monroe from Wisconsin was cute!?

_That boy so has a thing for my Sonny._ "What's got you smiling Sonny?" _I'd have thought she'd have been angry at that boy with his sucking up to me._

I coughed. "Erm nothing, I just ... was thinking about ..."

Chad smirked. _Ha, Sonny is sooo thinking about me. _

Oh so I was thinking about him was I? We'll see about that. "...Zac Efron, he is _so_ hot."

Ha, that ought to get him.

_Zac Efron! She thinks Zac Efron is hot!? How could she? _"Well I-I don't-Fine!"

Aww, I kind of felt bad now. But I still said ..."Fine."

"Good." _Sonny has crossed the line bringing him_ _into it._

"Good."

"_Fine!"_

_"Fi-"_

_I thought Sonny was going to stop her 'fourth-grade fighting'. "_Okay, okay. That's enough!" Mum ground out, looking at the two of us like three year-olds.

_Stupid Sonny's Mum stopping our fighting._

"Hey! My Mom is _not_ stupid!" How dare he call my Mum stupid.

"I didn't call your Mum stupid!" Chad shouts back. _How the hell did she know I thought that?_

Mum shook her head. "Well I'm already 20 minutes late for work so I have to go. _Behave_." She kissed me on the forehead and wandered down the corridor.

"So you got electrocuted in the bath? Really, Sonny? Really?"

What a Jerk face! Right there's only one thing to do to wipe that smirk of his face....

"Yeah," I said meekly, holding my hand to my forehead and breathing deeply and slowly.

"Sonny are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on my arm for support.

Ha, I _knew_ he cared really.

"I-I feel ... ill and I-" I blinked slowly, pretending to go out of focus.

"Sonny? Sonny!?" _Oh crap, what the hell do I do now!?_

He placed both hands on my shoulders, trying to shake me into focus frantically.

Now this is where my Drama lessons from Wisconsin would come in handy. Placing the back of my hand to my forehead I let myself fall back through the air like a cliché movie.

Much to my surprise I felt two strong hands wrap soundly around my waist, pulling me to him.

"SONNY!?"

"Mmm, Ch-Chad?" I blinked my eyes open slowly.

_Thank God she's okay!_ "Sonny? Come on, that's it."

Oh God, I was really starting to feel bad about this now. But still I kept on going...

"Chad I-I c-can't and y-you don't c-care and-" I stuttered, pretending to feel myself fall again.

He held me to him tighter. I pretended to struggle against him a little.

"Sonny I care _okay_?" _Why the hell did I just say that? "_Now just stay _still_ until your dizzy spell has passed."

"So you do care Cooper?" I asked, stopping my blinking fit and grinning.

Chad jumped away from me like I'd scolded him.

"You faked that?" He asked incredulously. _I'm such an idiot! _

"Yup. You _totally_ care." I grinned, flicking his nose with the tip of my index finger.

"Sonny I-I can't believe you did that!" _Now she knows I care about her! That's just fantastic!_

Oh now I felt just _great_, he thought I was passing out and was the sweetest person ever about it. And now he felt like an idiot and I felt like a jerk.

I stepped towards him nervously. "A-and just for the record. I care about you too."

A genuine grin graced Chad Dylan Cooper's face ... and it wasn't _just_ that stupid signature smirk that was annoyingly always there.

_She cares about me too!? This is SO awesome._

I didn't want to stick around to hear his gloating so I gave him a quick wink and carried on down the corridor.

"Sonny?" He called me quietly.

I turned around tentatively, just waiting to hear his gloating. "You're right. I do _totally _care."

Chad Dylan Cooper had just admitted that he cared about me. I thought this mind-reading thing wasn't so bad. Oh how wrong I was ...

**AN:** **So this will be a two-shot I reckon. Sooo do you think I should...**

**Continue with the Connie/Marshall thing? **

**Bring the Randoms into it? **

**Or any other ideas you might want to share. **

**So why was Sonny wrong about her Mind-reading power not being so bad? Please Review Guys!!**

**-Everafterjunkie**


	2. Run Rabbit Run Rabbit Run Run Run

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Oh My God. I opened up my inbox the next morning after posting Chapter 2. And guess what? I had 27 reviews!!!! 27!!! Like SERIOUSLY! WOW... And over 60 messages in my inbox with story alerts, favouriting and the rest of it. I want to thank you all so much! Blame FF that I'm a day later, I uploaded the chapter, wrote the Authors Note (with everyones names who reviewed, which took me soo long) then I edited it all and when I was finally done I pressed save and guess what ... IT HAD LOGGED ME OUT! I didn't have enough time to do all it again, so I've had to upload it today :) I'm so sorry I haven't got time to thank each one of you! I will do it next chapter, but I got talking on Chat to the guy I like and I got a bit ... distracted *oops* So, sorry once again. Oh and go check out my Twitter pals stories .. AnimelovinKiDD, she is my awesomeeyy American Pal ;D**

**Sorry for any English spellings! It's automatic (in another story I saw I wrote settee instead of couch :D:D) Sooo, bit of a filler chapter, but what's wrong with fillers? They're tasty ;D Valentines Day soon people! And guess what? You guys in America get new SWAC and Starstuck we get 'Sweetheart Day' which is a load of repeats loool. I'm so bummed, but I suppose that's what Youtube is for! Thanks for reading my ramble if you did ;D **

**Disclaimer: If I did own SWAC, then wouldn't I be sitting in a Jacuzzi right now...? lol **

Chapter 2- Run Rabbit Run Rabbit Run Run Run

_-Run Rabbit Run Rabbit Run Run Run, Here comes the farmer with his BIG BIG GUN! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Goes the farmers gun. So Run Rabbit Run Rabbit Run Run Run. - Ha, my Nan used to sing that to me when I was little! ... I just thought of it and it's kind of fitting how Sonny's innocent like a Bunny :) And she's running away from the drama (like a gun!) Ha, I'm weird I know. _

*_TAWNI'S AND SONNY'S DRESSING ROOM* _

I loved it when me and Chad had our little moments. But if my little psychic mind-reading thing _was_ real ... then he thought I was cute, he cared and he totally freaked out when he heard I was hurt. Therefore this mind-reading thing _had_ to be some kind of joke.

"Tawni?" I asked as I walked into our dressing room.

Tawni was sitting on our sofa, scrolling through the internet on her phone. _Sonny is dating Chad!? _

"What I am _not_ dating Chad!" I almost choked.

Tawni cocked an eyebrow. "Well _that's_ a funny conversation starter. You read the Tween Weekly website too?"

I shook my head. "No, no. But something weird is going on."

Tawni laughed, looking at me. "You're outfit?" 

Burn! "No, not my outfit."

_I wonder if Jackson Tyler is still single..._

"Tawni not is not the time to be thinking about Jackson Tyler!"

Tawni frowned. "How did you know that?" _I didn't say that out loud did I?_

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "I don't know! But if this is some kind of prank then you _have_ to tell me."

Tawni looked confused. "Prank? What prank?" _What the hell is she on about?_

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a prank. "Tawni, I t-think I can hear peoples thoughts."

_Is she on crazy pills or something?_

"No I'm not on crazy pills! You _have_ to help me."

Tawni didn't look convinced. "Okay, if you can "hear my thoughts", then what am I thinking right now?"

_Tawni._

"Tawni." I told her with a satisfied smile.

_Tawni-town._

"Tawni-town."

_Pretty._

"Pretty." Jeesh, I could have predicted these words even if I didn't hear them.

Tawni looks a little flabbergasted. "Okay, those we easy ... how about this one?"

_Tawni Hart has never had a boyfriend longer than three weeks._

What?! "You've never had a boyfriend longer than three weeks?!"

Tawni gulped. "How did you do that!?"

I shrugged. "I _really_ don't know. It started this morning and I'm really hearing things I _don't_ want to hear."

_Things about me?_

"No, no. Nothing about you. But I heard Marshall crushing on my Mum."

Tawni laughed and pointed at me. "That would be so funny if Marshall was your Dad!"

"Yeah, then I heard Chad _caring_ about _me_!"

_That one doesn't surprise me._

"Wh-why doesn't it s-surprise you?"

"Sorry I forgot you could hear that." Tawni said, brushing it off and re-checking her email.

"No, if you have something to say then say it." I insisted, trying to get her to focus on me and not her email.

Tawni flicked her hair back, a knowing look on her face. "Well Tween Weekly says so."

"Tween Weekly What!?"

Tawni motioned her head to her phone. "Wanna see?"

"No I _don't_ wanna see, because it's all lies!"

"Well the gist is that there's a new look in Chad's eyes whenever he's near you."

"Psh, there is _not._" Unless they mean a new _glare_, then there is most definitely _not_ a new look.

Tawni nodded. "Yeah it says here he opened a door for you instead of slamming it in your-"

"Let me see that!" I grabbed the phone off her and scrolled back to the beginning.

**_A New Look In Chad's Eye (AN: Can be found on the Tween Weekly Page at the Disney site)_**

_I, Santiago Heraldo, have exclusive footage of a strange new look in the eye of **Chad**. FONDNESS FOR SOMETHING...OR SOMEONE. Various photos snapped in the commissary, hallways, Prop House and around the studio show the soap star radiating a never before seen SPARKLING GLEAM. _

Psh, there was not a new look in his Eye. Surely there was a mirror or something in the photo too.

_No mirrors were found in any of the photos, so that self-satisfied smirk isn't the **Chad** looking at himself. After exactly five minutes of careful research, we discovered every picture has the ROSY CHEEKED **SONNY**. Could it be the bad boy of the Falls is falling for the good girl of "So Random"? _

Aww, they called me Rosy-cheeked. D'awwww, that was _nice_. But still, who would actually believe this article? I mean, it's obviously completely made up.

**_Chad _**_seems to take the long way to the Falls rehearsal now, past the set of "So Random." He seems to always be "bumping into" **Sonny** in odd locations. Just this week, on Monday, he actually told **Sonny **she spilled yogurt on her blouse instead of just laughing at her. He PICKED UP A PEN SHE DROPPED instead of just stepping on it. He even opened the door for her instead of slamming in her face. _

WHAT!? Okay, so I admit ... Chad did go past our set on the way to rehearsals ... but didn't he always go that way? Okay, so we bumped into each other, a _lot_ ... but that was just coincidences. The whole yogurt on my blouse thing was totally not true, he told me I had yogurt on my blouse ... and then he _did_ chuckle! Fine, he did pick up a pen for me. But surely that's just common courtesy isn't it? AND he only opened the door for me _just_ so he could rub it in my face that he got a date with triplets!!

_Let's keep our eyes peeled on what Chad's peepers reveal._

Tawni better not be this 'peeper'.

"Tawni, are you Tween Weekly's source?" I ask quietly.

"No!" _That would involve caring about other people!_

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for asking. I need to go warn Chad about this." I took my phone out of my pocket and began searching for the site when-

Nico and Grady jumped out, Grady wearing a surgeon costume and Nico dressed as a Doctor.

"We heard about your accident, and we are the Doctors here to help!" Grady said with a pointed finger. _We are so awesome!_

"Yeah!" Nico agreed. "Marshall told us what happened and asked us to look after you today."

"But we are kicking it up a notch!" Grady gave a little kick for emphasis.

"Aww, that's _sweet_ guys... but I really have to go see-"

"No, no, no, no." Said Nico, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the Prop House.

I tried to protest but then Grady grabbed my other arm, and suddenly I was being dragged backwards to the Prop House.

*_10 MINUTES LATER IN THE PROP HOUSE* _

This was getting a _little_ out of control (Okay, a lot out of control!). I was lying there on the Prop house sofa, a thermometer in my mouth. I was constantly being prodded every six seconds by Nico or Grady. First it was the stethoscope, then it was the constant checking of the temperature, then it was the flannel-wiping. The list went on!

"Guys I'm _fine_!" I insisted for the seventh time.

"Doctor Nico! It's that time again." Grady told Nico earnestly.

"Yes Surgeon Grady, it's understood." Grady began to approach me with the stethoscope _again_ but he stopped in his tracks when-

"What the hell are you two losers doing?" Came an obnoxious voice.

Nico and Grady swivelled round to see Chad standing there, his phone in his hand.

"Beat it Chip! We're looking after Sonny." Nico told him defensively. _When will that loser stop pestering us?! I think he likes our set better than his own cushy one!_

"Don't you mean _torturing_ her?" Chad said sarcastically, looking at flannel on my forehead and thermometer in my mouth. _Poor Sonny being stuck with these morons. _

_I wish that drama snob would get over his crush on Sonny and beat it! _"No, _we're_ looking after her because _we_ care about her." Nico told him, squaring up to him in his Doctors outfit.

"Yeah!" Grady agreed, backing Nico up. _I wonder if the Falls have a Cheese fountain as well as a Chocolate fountain..._

I jumped up, not wanting a fight to start breaking out, the wet flannel fell to the floor. I ran over to them, standing in the middle of the feuding stars.

"Guys, guys. _Cool_ it." I told them calmly.

_She's so cute when she plays peacemaker. Stop it Chad! Stop it! _"Well I just came by to show Sonny _this._" Chad pulled out his phone and flipped it around to show me the Tween Weekly website.

"Oh I already saw it." I said dismissively with a wave of my hand.

"What's it say Sonny?" Grady asked, eyeing Chad suspiciously.

"It's just some article that says Chad has a thing for me." I shrugged casually.

"So it _was_ you!" Chad said accusingly, his finger pointing at me. _I can't believe Sonny would tell Tween Weekly all that stuff!_

"It was _not_ me." I insisted.

Chad scoffed. "I tell you I care then you run off and text your little friends at Tween Weekly and now the whole world knows I do nice stuff for you." _Why did you just say 'nice stuff' Chad? You idiot!_

"How could I have told them that stuff when you only told me you cared 30 fricking minutes ago?!" He was so aggravating sometimes! Why on earth would I tell everyone he did nice things for me.(.._occasionally_)?Then all the nice things would stop!

Nico frowned. "_You _told Sonny you care about her?" I_ don't know what Sonny sees in this doufis. I would be way better for her. Now I come to think of it ... she's always been pretty hot, I wonder what she'd say if I asked her out..._

WHAT!? I started coughing uncontrollably. Why the hell was Nico thinking those things?

"Sonny are you okay!?" Three voices asked me simultaneously.

Nodding quickly, I motioned to the door and made a break for it. Running from the room where I was finding it hard to breathe. My heart slammed in my chest as I ran through the corridors.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad's voice mildly and realised he was probably catching up with me.

I rounded the corner fast and was extremely relieved to find a Janitor's closet where I could hide.

"Sonny!"

I yanked the door open and shut it behind me quickly, ignoring the bleach-y smell.

"Sonny!" I heard from outside the door, footsteps were approaching the closet and I held my breath not to give myself a way. _Where is she?_

The footsteps eventually quietened again and I assumed that he'd carried on looking.

_I wonder why Sonny is hiding in the Janitor's closet._ Came a voice from above. Who's voice was that?

"Zora, is that you?" I asked, looking upwards.

_Oh drat! How did she hear me?_

"Zora, I can _hear_ you. Come out here."

The vent door slid open and there was Zora, a weird smirk on her face. "Hey Sonny. What you doing in my closet?"

I shrugged. I was used to her weirdness by now. "Not much. I just had to get away from it all. Things getting _pretty_ crazy in there."

Zora raised an eyebrow. _Darn it! I was spying on Tawni so I missed it_. "What happened?"

"Well someone told Tween weekly that me and Chad have a thing going on."

_Oh crap. I hope Sonny doesn't find out it was me._ "Any idea who?"

I frowned. "...It was _you._.. Why would you do that?" I asked, confused.

Zora shrugged. "Look Sonny, I spend most of my time in these vents and I see things, okay?"

"What things?!"

_You and Chad flirting every day for a start._ "Just _things_. I'm eleven, not stupid. And _everyone_ knows you two have something going on."

"Psh! We have _nothing_ going on." I denied in my denial voice.

"What are you so upset about? It was nothing bad about you, it was either _this_ or Bernie for revenge. And Bernie's tired. Plus exposing Chad's sweet side is a lot more vengeful!" She shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Zora! The things we do are private. And your making it out like he _likes_ me."

Zora shook her head. "_Women_, sometimes." She muttered under her breath. "I may be younger than all of you, but I'm _by far_ the smartest-"

"Zora that stuff was private!"

_Jeesh, it was nothing bad about her!_ "I had a similar thing with Holloway, now Chad will realise the things in the article are true and you can be-"

I didn't stick around to hear anymore. I slammed the door behind me and marched towards my dressing room.

I pulled out my phone and typed in a familiar number.

_I have a girl-911. Meet me in our dressing room NOW! –Sonny _

I'd just finished pressing send when-

_SMACK_

I jumped back, my forehead sore from where it had banged someone else's.

"Sonny! _Where_ have you been?!" Chad Dylan Cooper asked me frantically. _I've been so worried about you._

"I'm _fine_." I insisted, rubbing the sore spot on my forehead.

"I ... _we've_ been looking for you." He said quietly. _She has me worried sick for 15 minutes and now she acts like I'm a jerk again! Well, that's what you get for caring... _

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. "I just needed some space. Nico and Grady were kind of crowding me a bit."

Chad chuckled. "I can believe _that_. They're a little overprotective aren't they?" He asked playfully.

I sighed. "You have _no_ idea."

"Sonny, what's the matter?" _Have I done something? Should I apologise to her? No! You're Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologise, even when he knows he's done something wrong. But it's Sonny and she's so cute and-_

I really wanted to stop he's ramble, but I have no idea why I stopped it with "Nico said that he-" Earth to Sonny?! Why the hell did you just say that?

"Nico said what?" He asked calmly, trying to act uninterested. _He better not have said anything bad about me to Sonny._

"Ha! Did I say Nico, I meant ..." Grico? Wico? Jico? Bico? Nope, why couldn't I think of anything that rhymed with his name?

"You meant?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." I shrugged. Think of change of subject quick! What does he like talking about most...himself! That's it!

"Has he upset you Sonny?" Chad asked seriously.

I laughed. "No, no. It's not that ... it's _complicated._"

"Tell me!" He whined like a baby. My usual retort would be 'why do you care?' but I knew that wouldn't come in too handy when he admitted that he did care only an hour ago.

"Fine, but keep this to yourself. I-" I couldn't really tell him I read Nico's mind and heard that he was going to ask me out so I settled for... "I _overheard_ Nico talking to Grady before, and I think he's gonna ask me out."

_WHAT?!_ "..._What_ are you gonna say?" He asked quietly, not looking me in the eye.

To tease or not to tease...?

TO TEASE!

"Obviously yes! I mean, he's the _most_ handsome guy I know at Condour Studios, he has the looks, the moves and a pretty sweet car." Let's see how long it takes him to catch on.

"I have a convertible." He mumbled quietly.

If he was looking at my face instead of down at his shoes then he probably would have realised I was close to bursting into laughter. "OH! And _not_ forgetting his sense of humour, I _love_ a guy with a sense of humour."

_I'm funny sometimes ... aren't I? _

"He's sweet and down to earth, _caring_ too."

"I cared an hour ago..." He murmured so quietly I almost missed it.

Okay, so he's not as smart as I thought. Time to crank it up a notch. "You should see his abs too, man does that boy work out."

This caught his attention and he finally glanced up to me with a frown. "He doesn't-"

And then he saw the laughter in my eyes.

"You're not gonna say yes, are you Monroe?" He said wryly. _Why do I keep falling for her stupid tricks?_

"No! Why do you think I ran out on you guys?" I told him with a chuckle. "Me and Nico are too good friends, he's my Bud and that's it."

Chad sighed in relief. _Thank God._

"He's still gonna ask me out thought and I-"

"Don't worry, he won't." Chad said dangerously. _I'll tell him to back off Sonny, don't you worry. _

_*MOO MOO MOO*_

I pulled out my phone to see a new text from Tawni.

_Got you text I'm there now – Tawni _

"Look I need to go. _Promise_ me you won't say anything to Nico." I bored my eyes into his.

"Psh, why would I say anything to Nico?" _Except for back of from Sonny loser, she's way out of your league!_

"Chad I'm _serious_. I want to let him down gently." I insisted, pointing my finger at him as I walked backwards down the corridor towards our Dressing Room.

"Okay." _I'll just happen to mention to him that you're not interested in getting a boyfriend at the minute..._

Ugh, this was hopeless. I knew Chad was going to say something to Nico and in a way I was glad that he was so over-protective of me. But this mind-reading thing was starting to get tedious...

**AN: And that's the end of chapter 2. Guess what? I rambled and this story is most definitely not a two-shot lol. Sowi! There should be a few more anyway. Now I'm deliberating over whether or not to get Chad to be hinty with Nico, or fully tell him to back off lol ;D Anyways ... tell me what you think, make me happy and REVIEW ;D **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Hello Readers *waves* I have some good and bad news ... which do you want to hear first? The good? Okay. Well I have this AU story idea, that I think is pretty good :D I won't give too much away but I can't stop writing. I'm writing the story plan for it and I'm already up to chapter 8, and I have at least 8 more chapters to write about! I am forcing myself to write the plan first so I can get it right :D Butttt... the bad news is that this means slow updates on The Voice Inside. I'm sowiii! But the plot bunnies are biting me hard on my other story. **

**Right so now with the thanks! Chapter 1: Thanks to Forkz94, BrandNewEyes929, lumierediva, Waiting For Him, Dakota Lovato, Milan7595, lazyX1000, monkey87, vickybarb, DannySamLover20, Sprinkles664, luckyme123, WayToPretty, hannahpie45, Teddyluver, Sarahsorta, highfivingjesus, Elle333, Sonny Days, Girltech101, Channy4Ever343 (Guess what? Your blog STILL rocks :D:D), AnimeLovinKiDD (Read her stories! She is awesome :D), eromdaer451QI, fANFUN5555, Sophie Cullen 6, 11-CrissCrossTotallyRox-11, Harryfan94 and Gabbie Wabbie. Chapter 2: Thanks to Waiting For Him, highfivingjesus, SoWeirdo, monkey87, Harryfan94, AnimeLovinKiDD, BunnyandChannylove, Girltech101, duckvader23, fANFUN5555, Sonny days, Sprinkles664, Shadowdawn Of Shadowclan, Gabbie Wabbie and dancing0owls!**

**Disclaimer: I love SWAC, Sterling, Demi and the gang ... but I don't own them! **

**This chapter is for ****Luckyme123**** (To see why read end AN) and AnimeLovinKiDD (My lovely Twitter Pal). If anyone else wants to chat on twitter my pen name is 'Abbiee811', I'd love to talk to you all :D **

Chapter 3- You Drive Me Crazy

"Sonny! _Where_ have you been?" Tawni asked when I entered the door.

"Tawni, I need your help-"

Tawni shrugs me off. "Look, I need you and your weird psychic thing to help me out." _I wish I had a Superpower ... but then again, being __this__ pretty really is a Superpower. _

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well there's this guy called Jessie guest starring on Mackenzie Falls and he is sooo _gorgeous_. We flirted a bit in the queue for lunch and I need you to see if he likes me." She told me animatedly. _I can't wait to see if he likes me!_

"Tawni, don't you think that's a little wrong?" It kinda felt like snooping.

Tawni bristled. "Oh but it's alright if you listen in on Chad's mind to see if he likes you! Isn't it?" _Sonny is so selfish sometimes!_

"Tawni, I didn't hear those things on _purpose_. Just ask the guy out. You're Tawni Hart, of course he'll say yes."

"Sonny just listen to his mind! Tawni Hart does not get rejected!" She told me immaturely. _Unlike you. _

"No." That's it, stay firm Sonny.

Tawni's expression was one of extreme sourness. "You're gonna help me." She insisted.

"No, it's _wrong_ and I'm not doing it."

_Big mistake. _"Sonny, Sonny. Do you _really_ want to be the new girl again?"

I frowned. "_What_?"

"When you first came here...you were the new girl and I was the head cheerleader. But me, being my generous self, let you become co-head cheerleader. You don't do this for me and things will go exactly back to the way they were."

"But Tawni-"

Her eyes hardened. "_No_, Tawni Hart does not to buts. Now will you do it or not?"

"Fine." I muttered.

"Good! Now what's this emergency?" Tawni asks curiously, applying a coat of lip gloss.

"Oh yeah." I almost forgot! "Well, I was listening to Nico's thoughts, and he thought about asking me out!"

Tawni puts her lip gloss down. She gives a weird grin. "Wow, really?"

I nod. "Yeah, then I sorta blurted it out to Chad and now Chad is thinking about telling him to back off."

"Ooh, well you had better to get to Nico first then." _Chad being jealous is NOT pretty! Unlike me who is always pretty. _

"I don't wanna get to Nico first! What am I supposed to say to him Tawni?"

Tawni thought for a moment. "Well, you could hint that you don't wanna boyfriend ... or you could never date friends or something."

I considered. "I suppose ... but still ..."

_Urgh, here comes the caring again. _"Fine, _I'll_ tell Chad and Nico subtly that you're not interested."

Did I really want her to tell Chad to back off? "Erm, actually Tawn, I can handle Chad. But if you could talk to Nico I would be _SO_ grateful."

Tawni nodded. "Okay, it's done. Now go find out if Jessie likes me!"

"Okay, but let Nico down gently."

She nodded in agreement, heading right while I headed left.

*

*_THE CAFETERIA* _

The Cafeteria was pretty empty, Brenda was standing their shovelling muck onto a few plates. Right, now where was Jessie...?

My eyes scanned the room and caught onto a mob of familiar black ruffled hair, I approached him with a friendly smile.

"Hi I'm Sonny." I said happily, extending my hand out to him.

He put down his tray on the next table. "Jessie." He said coolly, shaking my hand in return. _Hello Good Looking... _"Hello Sonny."

Urgh, that was not a good start. "So you're on Mackenzie Falls this week?"

He nods. "Yeah, you're from the rival show aren't you?" _The one I would not be seen dead watching._

Try not to get angry Sonny. Try not to get angry. "Uh, yeah. Anyway, I heard you met my friend ..."

_Ha, I did. She is one hot chick. _"Yeah, she's alright."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, there was no point telling Tawni he liked her if he had a girlfriend.

_Several girlfriends actually. _"Why, are you asking me out?"

What. A. Sleaze. "No! It's just my friend-"

"Oh the hot blonde one?"

Urgh, this guy was such a jerk. He was not worthy of Tawni. "Actually, no it doesn't matter-"

"Sonny." Came a curt voice from behind me.

"Chad?" I spun around to see my suspicions confirmed.

"Jessie." He nodded towards Jessie. "So do you two no each other...?"

Jessie chuckled. "No, she just wanted to know if I had a girlfriend."

_SHE WHAT?! _"Oh?" Chad said with a smirk towards me.

I frowned. "It wasn't for me." I told him quietly.

_It better not have been, this guy is an even bigger jerk than I am! _"I wouldn't care if it was."

Ouch.

Jessie frowned. "Why dude? She's hot." _Surely this guy wouldn't mind a bit of-_

"I _am_ here you know." I reminded the two of them.

_She is more than hot you idiot. And no one calls Sonny hot but ... Urgh! Stop being jealous over Sonny! _"Eh, she's alright. I've seen better."

Okay, so do I be happy that he thinks I'm 'more than hot', or do I sob that he said he's seen better? Hmm, what to do...

Jessie nodded. "I suppose, but I'll tell you who _is_ fine ... that Portlyn girl!" The two did some weird handshake with a 'hell yeah'.

"Anyway they want you for filming Jessie." Chad told him smoothly, Jessie nodded, leaving his tray unattended.

"See ya later dude!" He said to Chad, then turned back to me. "And I will most definitely be seeing _you_ later. And you can bring your 'friend' too if you want." He winked.

Try not to barf Sonny. Try not to barf.

_Don't hit him. He's bigger than you. Don't hit him. _"What the hell do you see in that loser?!" He practically shouted at me as soon as Jessie left the room.

I frowned. "I thought you liked him! You were just doing boy handshakes and-"

Chad shook his head. "I can't stand the guy. I'm just being civil so I don't get anymore bad publicity."

Selfish as always.

"_Why_ were you letting him hit on you...?" He asked quietly this time.

I shrugged. "Well he said I was hot ..."

Chad didn't seem to happy about that. _She let him drool all over her because he said something I've been saying to myself for months?! _"Sonny! He's a jerk!"

I laughed. "And you're not...?"

"Well at least I have my moments." He said childishly. _Urgh, if one more idiot hits on Sonny today I am seriously going to punch someone. _

_"_You just said that you wouldn't care if I was asking him out! What's with all the drama?"

"Sonny! I told you I cared an hour ago. But I can't let other people know I do ... it's embarassing." He shuddered.

"Stop being jealous. I was asking him out for Tawni."

_Well if you would stop your cutesy little flirting, then I wouldn't have to get jealous! _"Psh. Me Jealous? Of you? Psh!"

I grinned. "Oh that's great then! I can go and tell Nico that I'll go out-"

"_Sonny._" He warned me.

"I was just kidding-"

"Sonny, Sonny! I have news!" Tawni screeched, running in the room in a girly way. She eyed Chad evilly, even more evilly then normal, then pulled me away from him by the arm.

"Bye Chad." I told him, amused as Tawni pulled me out of the room and down the corridor.

"Chad told Nico to back off!" Tawni screamed at me.

"He did what now?!" Ugh, trust Chad to get all protective when I don't want him to be.

"Yeah, Nico's all weirded out because he said he doesn't like you and never told anyone he does." Tawni babbles out. _So much drama! _

"He never did say it! He _thought_ it." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "I only wanted to hint to him that I wasn't interested! Not tell him out right."

Tawni sighed. "I know! So enough about you and more about me! What did Jessie say?"

Uh-oh. Here's where nice Tawni disappears ....

I sighed. "I'm sorry Tawni ... he has a girlfriend."

Tawni's shoulders slumped. "Oh ... well that's okay." _Why do I always go for the losers? _

"You okay Tawn?"

She nodded, close to tears. "Huh? Yeah! Yeah! I'm _fine_. Look I ... need to go and see a mirror or something." _Don't cry in front of Sonny. Don't cry. Tawni Hart is strong!_ Tawni ran off then, sobbing as she went.

So I have three choices. Do I a) Go and see Nico and explain the situation b) Go and yell at Chad for being protective and ... jealous and ... _sweet_ and ... No! Don't think about that Sonny! Concentrate on being angry! Or C) Run after Tawni and tell her that Jessie was quite interested in dating her, but is a total jerk who has multiple girlfriends.

"Sonny!" Came a voice from behind me.

It was the voice of Marshall Pike.

"I have a question for you." He told me, trying to act casual. Looks like there was a new option to my list, and that option was D) talk Marshall out of dating my Mom!

I had a feeling I was _not_ going to like this question...

**AN: Sorry it was short! **

**I have a BIG favour to ask. My other story 'The Path To Enlightenment' is at 99 reviews! I really just wanna get ONE more :D Soooo could someone possibly review just once ;D Sorry, I know its cheeky. But whoever is 100****th****, I'll dedicate the new chappy to you! **

**Anyway I'm also VERY happy because 'mrf18' did a little thing called 'Best Story of 09' and guess what? I won best Channy for Path To Enlightenment!! I read the reviews and have 'Luckyme123' to thank for nominating me! Also thanks to those who voted! If your reading this Thank you to ... Makemecrazier, -FriendOfTheFallen-x, Waiting for him and KarlyKat. Thank you all ;D**

**Okay, so back to THIS story. Looks like Sonny is getting forced to do D)! Haha, I'm guessing you guys think option B) next. Or maybe you can surprise me? **

**Tell me what you think ;D?**


	4. Hate is a strong word

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: I'd have an incy wincy bit on writers block this week, I did do "Hit me Harder Cupid" and "Send It On", so it's not like I haven't wrote anything! Guess what! My Bunny is becoming healthy again and now I can't catch him! He's like a rocket, I spent half an hour chasing him round our Living Room (even though it was quite funny). Sorry for any mistakes, I should probably get a Beta, but I can't be bothered lol :D**

**Dedicated to "Waiting For Him" for being INSANELY awesome and give me my 100th review for "The Path To Enlightenment". You Rock! ANNNNNNDDD also to Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) for getting me the Starstruck soundtrack, how insanely awesome can you be? It's not our in England so I would have had to wait for FOREVER, So I loveee you :D lol**

**Disclaimer: **

Chapter 4- A Question For You

_Previously _

_"I have a question for you." He told me, trying to act casual. Looks like there was a new option, and that option was D) talk Marshall out of dating my Mom!_

_I had a feeling I was not going to like this question..._

"Uhm, what's the question Marshall?" I asked hesitantly, maybe he'd get the picture that I _didn't_ want him to ask me about my Mum!

Marshall looked at me with suspicious eyes. "What's up with Zora? She's not her usual self at all."

Oh thank God! "Uh, oh yeah! She told Tween Weekly that Chad had a thing for me and I got a bit upset." I admitted, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

Marshall considered me for a minute. "Did she say that _you_ had a thing for _him_?" _What's the problem? Chad does have a thing for you! _

I gritted my teeth. "She didn't exactly say _I_ had a thing for him, but still ... Chad likes pretty, popular girls who hang on his every word ... not _me_." I ended, defeated. Couldn't he see that Zora broadcasting Chad's "love" for me was just gonna end in distaster?

Marshall pulled me into a one-arm hug. "Don't be daft kiddo, you are pretty." _Like your Mum. "_You're definitely popular, just look at how much the ratings have gone up since you came here." He ruffled my hair playfully. "And you listen to me, I may not be young and hip ... but I'm not blind. The way that boy acts around you, it's different from how he acts towards the _hundreds_ of girls he's _actually _dated. As I said before the two of you are _magic._"

I shook my head, biting my lip. "That's the _point_, hundreds! Hundreds of girls! Sure, he's interested now, I'm different to those Barbie-wannabes ... but what about when he gets bored of me too?" I cannot be one of those girls that Chad dumps by text. The whole Tween Weekly thing was encouraging our relationship, but I know Chad. I know that after two days together he'd be on to chasing the next girl, that's what upset me.

"Well, sometimes you have to take the risk..." Marshall said ruefully, looking away. _Like I need to take the risk with Connie, okay, just ask Sonny if her Mum's single ... that can't be TOO hard. _

Oh God? What do I say when he asks?!

I turned to make a break for it when he pulled me back by the shoulder. "Uh, Sonny before you go ... I was wondering if there's been," he coughed nervously "any ... possible step-dads in the picture?" He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking me in the eye.

Think of a way to let him down gently Sonny! "Uh ... _why_?" Oh great, that's all I can think of 'Uh... why?' I bet I'd do just great if I was ever taken hostage.

Marshall flushed. "Uh, you know, I'm just thinking about you..." _Why can't I just ask Connie out?! _

I sighed. He wasn't a bad guy and if he'd make my Mum happy, then who was I to stand in their way?

"Look Marshall, do you want me talk to my Mum?" Marshall _could_ be good for her I suppose, I mean she hasn't had anyone since Dad died and dating could do her some good.

Marshall coughed awkwardly. "Talk to her about what kid?" _Do I tell Sonny I like her Mum or will she hate me? _

I gave a small grin. "Talk to her about how much you _like_ her." I nudged him playfully.

I'd never seen anyone go as red. "Uhm, what? Your Mum, I-" _How does she know?! I wonder if Connie knows..._

"I _know_ you like her. And I'm pretty sure she does too." I assured him.

Marshall looked at me carefully. "Are you okay with it?"

No! Not really. You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met but no one is ever gonna replace my Dad. "_Sure_. If anyone was gonna treat her right it'd be you." I smiled. At least that bit was true.

He smiled too. "Thanks kid, that means a lot."

"Uh, Marshall, could you go and see if Tawni's okay? She's a bit upset, I'll handle Nico." If Marshall looked after Tawni I could sort Nico out first, go yell at Chad _and_ see if Zora was okay without worrying about Tawni.

"Sure kid, what's up with Nico?"

"It's a _lo-ong_ story." I hinted. "I really have to go and clear the air though. Catch you later?"

He agreed.

*

"Grady, come on let me through!" I pushed against Grady (who was wearing a security costume from a previous sketch) again but he held firm.

Grady pulled some paper from his leather jacket and began to read through his sunglasses. "To Sonny, I have never and will never be interested in pursuing a relationship with you. Therefore in future I would appreciate it if you would not tell Drama-snobs that I have said things I haven't. Yours Sincerely, Nico." _Wow, really does help! _

Right, if he's not gonna let me through there's only one thing to do. "So I can't see him?"

Grady folded his arms, his black sunglasses perched on his nose. "Nope." _Wow, this security guard costume is so cool._

"So you can't move from this spot?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." _I wonder if I could go back in time to see the invention of dairy-cheese..._

Cheese! That's the way to get rid of him. "That's a shame ... I hear they're doing a new Fro-Yo flavour with cheese in the Canteen." I told him wistfully.

_What? _Grady had ran away faster then I could blink. Ew, who would eat Fro-Yo with cheese in it anyway? Blegh!

Before Grady could have realised the cheese had gone, which would be pretty soon by how fast he was running, I pushed the door open.

"Hey Du-" Nico spun his Dressing Room chair to see me, and immediately stopped his greeting of 'Dude' to Grady. "Sonny, _how_ did you get in here?" _Ugh, I knew I should of hired Zora. _

I approached him cautiously. "Look Nico, this has been a HUGE misunderstanding-"

"You're darn right! Why the hell did Chad come here and start threatening me to stay away from you?! I've never told Grady or anyone else that I like you!" _I only thought it briefly! _

"I know, I know! Chad just got the wrong idea, when I said someone liked me I meant," Think of someone quick! Er, who have you seen today besides Chad? Uhhhh.... "Josh! Josh the mail-guy, it's him who likes me and Chad thought I meant you!" Why can't I stop digging myself a bigger hole?!

Nico frowned. "Josh the mail-guy likes you?" _That would be one freaky couple..._

"Uh, yeah." Why can't I stop the lying? "I told Chad it was someone who works close by and he automatically assumed it was you..."

Nico stood from his chair, put his bib on the side-table and walked slowly over to me. "Have you explained to Chad that I don't like you?" He asked slowly.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I came straight here when I heard what had happened."

"So we're cool? And you know that we're just friends, right?" _Hopefully this means she knows we're just friends!_

I nodded my head happily. "Friends?"

"Friends." He agreed, and pulled me into a friendly hug.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Came a scream-y voice from the doorway, it sounded a bit like the screaming over the kiss-cam.

We both let go to see an angry Chad fuming at the doorway.

Grady ran in behind him, panting. "Sonny! There is no cheese flavour! YOU _LIED_!" He accused, pointing his finger at me.

Oh great, this is just fan-tast-ic. "Look I-"

"SONNY! How could you? Jessie doesn't have a girlfriend!" Tawni Hart screeched, pushing her way past Grady and Chad.

In behind her came a soaked Jessie, I bet Tawni had gone and dumped the water on his head. Was it wrong that I was quite happy about that?

Marshall came in next, Zora stumbling after him. "Sonny! How could you shout at poor Zora?"

Zora came in behind him, fake-sobbing. _Next time I will tell Tween Weekly that Sonny likes Chad too! If that's all the thanks I get. _

Chad fumed, approaching Nico. "I thought I told you to stay away from her! Now you're _hugging_ her!! She doesn't even like you! She told me so!"

"Dude I never said I did like her!" Nico yelled back. "It's Josh the mail-guy that likes her not me!"

_What? How many people can like Sonny in one fricking day?! _"_NO_! She told me that she _heard_ you tell Grady!" Chad fought back.

Oh great. One more person mad at me.

Nico frowned. "Sonny I didn't tell Grady I liked you!"

"Sonny I have the right to know that Jessie doesn't have a girlfriend-"

"Did Nico say that he liked you or not?! What the hell with Josh the-"

"Tawni dumped water on my head because of you-"

"How could you make poor Zora cry-"

"Cheese is serious! You shouldn't _lie_ about those things!"

"If I wanna date a bad boy then it's _my _choice!"

"Were you just trying to make me jealous with Nico? Really Sonny, really?!"

"I didn't even put anything bad about you in the article, just Chad!"

"STOP IT!" I couldn't even hear anyone's thoughts anymore with all of this noise.

"Grady I'm sorry but I had to apologise to Nico! Tawni, Jessie is a complete jerk! He would break your heart. Chad, it's none of your business who I date! Just get over yourself. Zora, I'm sorry, I over-reacted, I apologise. Jessie, I'm _sorry_ Tawni chucked water on your head. Anyone else?"

Everyone looked at me with expressions akin to shock.

*Insert awkward silence here*

Grady coughed first. "Well I suppose I _could_ mix some cheese with some plain Fro-Yo so it's not big deal for me ... wait a minute. That's an _awesome_ idea!!" With that idea Grady raced out of the room.

One down.

"Dude that it gen-ius!" Nico cheered. _I need to get to the Canteen quick!_ Nico approached Chad in a more friendly way."Look Chad, I have no feelings towards Sonny whatsoever, she's a really great gal, but we're just buds, a'ight?"

Chad looked at him strangely. "That why were you-"

_Ugh, this idiot needs to get a grip. _"Yo-ow Chip! G has just invented _Cheese Fro-Yo_, so just except my apology!" Nico told him frantically.

"Fine." Chad said grumpily.

Nico gave a grin, now approaching me. "We're cool, right?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes very cool."

"I would hug ya, but ya know what Drama Queen over there is like." Nico gave a wink and I chuckled. "Mind if I-"

"Go!" I told him with a chuckle, pushing him out of the door.

"Drama _king_!" Chad shouted after him.

Two down.

Jessie came forward, shaking water from his hair. "I really have better things to do then listen to this rubbish."

Tawni frowned. "But Jessie-"

Jessie turned to her. "Look Tawni you're really pretty and all but I-I just think that we want _different_ things." _Yeah, like I want seven girlfriends at once ... and you want one boyfriend. _

Zora approached him. "Beat it!" She screamed.

Jessie raised an eyebrow.

I sent a look of pleading towards Chad and he caught it. "Dude, if I were you I'd listen to freaky kid, she will seriously die your hair green in the night." _Darn Sonny making me do nice things for her. _

Jessie listened to Chad, leaving the room without a glance back.

Three down.

Tawni sighed. "Why do I always pick the idiots?"

Marshall put an arm around her, which she surprisingly didn't shrug off. "Sweetie, sometimes there are always gonna be guys like that, but you're gonna find someone who is gonna treat you right."

Bam! _That's_ why he should date my Mom.

Tawni sniffled a little. "I suppose, thanks Marshall."

Marshall rubbed his hands together. "Right so is everyone okay now? Can I get back to work?"

Everyone nodded, including Zora.

"Right well come see me if you kids need to anything." Marshall told us, leaving as well.

Four Down.

Zora shuffled forward. "Uh, Sonny? I'm ... _sorry_ about-"

I shushed her. "Don't be silly, I mean, it's _not_ true, but I suppose it was more about Chad than me."

Chad gasped. _Did weird kid tell Tween Weekly those things?!_

Chad turned to Zora in shock. "It was _YOU?_" Chad asked Zora. "It was YOU who told Tween Weekly those _lies_?!" _All of my cast have been making fun of me because of this little kid!_

Okay, that hurt.

"Pfft, lies? Have you _seen_ the way you look at her? I may be eleven, but I'm not blind." Zora squared up to him.

The two looked as if they were about to come to blows. Tawni rolled her eyes and placed herself in the middle of them, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Zora, stop spying on us for Tween Weekly. Chad, you obviously _do_ like Sonny so stop complaining, now is everyone happy?"

"NO!" Shouted a frustrated Chad. "I _don't_ like Sonny! I hate her, so stop insisting that I do like her! I hate _all_ of you idiots!"

Tawni and Zora looked to him, shocked by his outburst.

Okay, so I had an inkling that he disliked me, but _hate_? But if he hated, then why did he care when I was hurt? Why was he jealous of Nico and Jessie and _even_ Bart?! Why did he think I was cute? Why did he run after me? Why was the room spinning? I hated him.

Tawni and Zora ganged up on him.

"You Fool!" Zora pokes him in the chest. _This moron is worse than Holloway!_

"How could you say that after everything-" Tawni started to add.

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. Don't cry Sonny, _don't_ cry, especially over three-named jerks that hate you. "N-no it's _fine_. I just n-need to g-go ... _somewhere_." I had to get out of that room, quickly.

_Ugh what an idiot! I've heard of denial but this is something else_. "Chad you are an even bigger jerk than I thought." I heard Tawni screech at him as I walked as slowly (and casually) out of the room as I could.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad yelled after me.

I didn't wait.

For some reason Chad's outburst had hurt me more now than it ever would have before, hearing his thoughts had somehow set me up for a fall. For some reason, I had secretly believed that stupid article saying that he had a new look in his eye just for me, for some reason I had _actually_ believed that Chad Dylan Cooper had actually liked _me, _a country girl from Wisconsin.

How stupid can you get?

As soon as I was over the threshold I broke into a sprint. I just needed to be alone for just a little while. Away from being hated, away from hearing people think one thing, then say another thing.

"Sonny!" Chad's voice was getting further away now.

I was glad.

I shut my dressing room door behind me and locked it. Glad that I was finally alone. When I was feeling like this there was only one person I could call.

I picked up my phone and started to ring the only person who could calm me down.

_*RING* *RING* *RING* _

"_Sonny is that you?"_

I sighed. "Luce. I really need to talk to you."

"_Sure, just let me take this upstairs. Be right back."_

"Kay."

The door of the dressing room knocked loudly. I stayed silent, marching over to the other door and locking that one too.

"Sonny?" Came Chad's voice. "Come on, I _know_ you're in there, just open up." _Come on, open the door, open up, open up. _

"Chad, get away from the door! Sonny's my friend, now let me talk to her!" Tawni started to arguing with him._ I bet she's heartbroken. _

I put the phone back to my ear.

_"Sonny? Sonny? Hello-ooo? Sonny?" _

_"_Sorry Luce, I'm just having a hard time is all." I sighed again, combing my hair through my fingers.

"Sonny! Open up! It's Tawni." Tawni knocked on the door, louder than before. _Surely she'll open up for me_.

"_What's up Sonny?" _A concerned Lucy asked. Here is where I can tell someone, someone who understands me.

"Try the other door!" I heard Chad instruct Tawni. "Sonny, come on, open up ... _please_!" _I cannot believe I just said please. _

"Lucy I've had the _worst_ day. I just really need someone to talk to."

_"Aww, Sonny what happened_?_" _Came a concerned Lucy's voice.

"Sonny I'm gonna break this door down if you don't answer right now! I've done it to your Apartment door before so don't think I wouldn't do it to your Dressing Room d-"

"Hang on a sec Luce, I just need to get rid of someone."

I swung the door open to see a flustered Chad still ranting at me.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" The more casual I acted, the quicker I'd get rid of the jerk.

Chad frowned. "Uh, hey." _Why isn't she yelling at me?_

"SONNY! Open up now! Tawni Hart commands you!" Came a screeching Tawni from the other door.

I skipped over, pulled it open and gave a fake-smile. "Hey Tawni! What's up?"

Tawni's brows furrowed. "Why aren't you mad? Or crying? Or something dramatic?"

I picked up my phone and put it to my ear. "Hey Lucy, this is gonna take longer than I thought. Call you in a few?"

"_Sure Sonny, make sure you do though!_ _Call me soon!"_ Lucy hung up and I did too.

"So, what's the _dilly_?" I said jokingly, looking to Chad with a wink.

Tawni cocked her head to the side. _Sonny if you can here my thoughts the talk to me! _"Sonny, what are the two things I like the most?"

I frowned. "You being right and me being wrong?"

Tawni glared at me. _If you can hear me say 'the eye of a goldfish'. _

"The eye of a goldfish?" I asked, confused.

Chad looked at the two of us suspiciously. "What is going on here?"

_Sonny listen to me, he doesn't hate you, okay? _Tawni stared at me silently.

"He does." I said quietly. "I was stupid for ever thinking he didn't."

"Stupid for thinking what?" Chad asked, confused. _Do these girls have some sort of secret girl talk or something?_

Time to drop the pretence. "No one's ever said they hated me before." I said quietly, biting my lip.

Tawni stayed silent. _Want me to leave?_

"You don't have to." I told her, looking to her.

"No I should." Then Tawni Hart left the room and I was left alone with him.

**AN: AHHHH! How AWESOME was Sterling Knight in Starstruck?! I was practically SWOOOOOONING :D And "Something about the sunshine", I cannot STOP singing it :D It's sooo about Sonny lol ;D Still I'm glad Jess/Christopher didn't kiss because we NEED a Channy kiss first. **

**I have SO much work to do for school, cheer me up with a review? :)**

**-Everafterjunkie **


	5. Chad With A Chance?

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Guess what? I hate Fanfiction right now with a passion! I'm so annoyed I don't know why I'm posting it. I sat at my computer, wrote the whole authors note, Beta'd the chapter AND thanked everyone who had reviewed with comment! It took me about an hour! And guess what?! I pressed save changes and the stupid thing had LOGGED ME OUT! I have really gotta start copying the chapter to my notepad before posting because this is happening WAY too often! **

**If you read the lasts authors note, you'll have thought I was illiterate! Sorry! Haha, and I forgot the AN! I was just so tired! I had just spent 4 hours at school doing I.T on my day off so I was a little Cranky! ****A HUGE thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!! I really do appreciate them so much :D I got 35 reviews for the last chapter and I was like WHAT?! Thanks to Amentrine Iolite for giving me my 100th review! I would have told you that I would dedicate the next chapter to the 100th reviewer, but I honestly didn't expect that many! Love to the awesome AnimeLovinKiDD, go read her amazing stories, she is like seriously talented and sweet ;D **

**Lots of Channy in this one! Mainly because my own love-life had a little bit of action yesterday! I'll explain in the end Authors Note! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, there would have been a Channy kiss LOONNNNG AGOOOO! Get the idea? I don't own anything lol. **

**Chapter 5- Chad With A Chance?**

_Previously: _

Time to drop the pretence. "No one's ever said they hated me before." I said quietly, biting my lip.

Tawni stayed silent. _Want me to leave?_

"You don't have to." I told her, looking to her.

"No I should." Then Tawni Hart left the room and I was left alone with him.

Chapter 5:

_Urgh, why did I have to speak? Stupid heat of the moment ranting thanks to Blondie and small kid and now she thinks I hate her._

"Don't call her Blondie. You're Blonde too." How did he _always_ manage to make me so irritated?

His mouth opened, then closed. "Uh, I never said anything Sonny..."

"No, you _thought_ it." I said, frustrated.

He looked at me sceptically. "What are you now, psychic?" _How the hell did she know that?! _

Was I psychic? Or was I just ill or concussed? "You could say that."

Chad studied me for a few seconds. "What are you saying?" _She is so different from any other normal girl I know. _

"You know what? I _am_ different from all of those other girls, and I'm glad I am, you know why?"

_Oh god, Sonny is going crazy-chick on me. _"Why?" Chad whispered.

He had a nerve. "_Because_ I don't _want_ to be some bimbo who hangs of your every _stupid_ word. I'm me and _no one _is gonna change-"

Chad shook his head. "I _don't _want you to-"

"-who I am, I don't care if that means you hate-"

"I don't hate you!" Chad yelled.

"-me, because I'd rather you hate me for me, then like me for someone I'm-"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and shook me, hard. "I don't _want_ you to change! I like you the way you are!" _All sunny and perky and pretty_.

"URGH! You see!" I pulled away from him. "What is WRONG with you?!"

Chad put up his hands to signal surrender. "What have I done _NOW_?"

"You! And your stupid bipolar-ness! You say you hate me and _then _you're calling me sunny and perky and-"

_Crap, can she REALLY read minds?_ "I never said those things-" He mumbled, his eyes wide.

"So which is it? Do you hate me or do you like me?" Come on Sonny, you can take his stupid answer.

_I like you_. "Really, Sonny? Really?" Was his obnoxious response.

"So you like me then?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

_Try like a lot. _"Psh, it's you who likes me Monroe." Was his cocky reply.

I ran a hand through my hair, he was SO frustrating. The best way was to trick him. "Really? Because _I_ think it's you who likes me." I took a step towards him and he swallowed loudly.

"N-no I just..."

"You just _what_?" I asked him, twirling my hair around my finger and looking at him through my lashes.

He gulped. _Don't fall for it, not again, keep it cool Chad._ He took a step back.

"Come on Chad, you already admitted you cared..."

"Well you said that you cared too!" Chad mumbled, looking at his shoes. Looked like the tricking wasn't working this time...

I was so sick of this. I turned, grabbed my phone off the side-table and started to walk away-

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, grabbing my hand. _Please don't be upset with me._

"Away from you! You drive me _insane_!" I almost screamed. "One second you care, the next you hate me, the next you care and _then _you hate me _again. _I just can't win with you!" I pulled my hand from his and slumped onto the orange couch.

He sat down next to me quietly. "Yeah, sorry about that ... I _don't_ hate you." _Anything but hate actually._ He said in a small voice, edging closer to me.

"Me either." I admitted begrudgingly. As much as I did want to hate him, I never could.

He chuckled. _Does that mean she likes me? Urgh, get a grip Chad! Sonny doesn't hate anyone!!_ "Little Miss Sunshine NOT hating anyone? Wow, I am shocked!"

"Think something." I instructed quickly. Turning my body to face him.

He laughed, turning himself to face me too, our knees touching. "You were right."

My brow furrowed. "Hmm?"

"About you being different, you were right." He smirked.

I wanted to hit him so _hard_. He just came here to gloat about how I'm so 'different' that he would never consider going out with me!! What a nub! "Oh..." Was that the best I could do? Come on Sonny, you can do better than that! Call him a big-headed Jerkface from town Jerksville!

He tilted his head. "That's a good thing by the way, no need to pout." _Even if it is a cute pout.._

"Psh, Sonny Monroe does not pout." I denied. It was true, my lip was just sticking out a _tiny_ bit, it was not pouting!

Chad chuckled. "I think she does."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Fine, but just a little bit." I relented, biting my lip to stop it pouting.

_Is she trying to kill me? _

"Wh-what did I do?" How the hell was I trying to kill him?

Chad frowned. "You didn't do anything..."

"Nooo, you just said I was trying to kill you..."

Chad's eyes went wide. "Did I say that out loud?!" _Oh crap, how many times is this gonna happen in one day?! Stupid Sonny biting her stupid soft lip. _

I laughed, he was truly adorable, not that I'd ever let him know that. "Nope, you _thought_ it. Now think something else."

Chad looked curiously at me.

"Just do it, _think_ something." I insisted again.

"Fine." _I secretly watch So Random... good one Chad, she'll never guess that. _

I chortled. "YOU watch So Random?"

Chad's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide saucers. "Y-You-"

"And you talk about yourself in third person _even _in your thoughts, I should have known!" I rolled my eyes.

"B-But I d-didn't and I t-thought it, and why did you-?"

I put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, but yeah ... I can hear what you're thinking."

_Has she been hearing my thoughts this entire time?_

It took a few moments to get over his original shock. "So you think my head is pretty?" He asked with a smirk.

Typical Chad Dylan Cooper. "I tell you I can hear your thoughts and all you care about is your head?" I asked him incredulously.

He chuckled. "No I care about you calling it pretty..." _And I care about you... No! Don't think those things! She can hear you, remember Chad?! Don't think! _

I laughed. "You're telling yourself not to think?"

Chad actually blushed. "Uh... _so_ how long have you been eavesdropping on my thoughts Monroe?"

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "I'm not doing it on purpose!"

Chad grinned. "Whatever you say Monroe, whatever you say..."

I shuffled back on the sofa, slumping my body a bit. "It started this morning, after the accident. Ever since I've been ... _hearing_ things."

Chad slumped next to me. "Uhm, so you've probably been hearing me..." He trailed off. _Just say it, you're Chad Dylan Cooper for God's sake! _

"Hearing you?" I encouraged.

"Uh ... hearing me think things about you..." _Yeah like I think that you're cute and sweet and ... Stop it Chad, she can hear you!_

I _tried_ to stifle my grin but I just couldn't manage it. "Yep, seems like Chad Dylan Cooper actually has a thing for Sonny Monroe." I teased with a grin.

Chad reddened. "Uhm ... I-I, about that..."

I gave a half-smile, brushing his blonde fringe to the side. "Don't take it back." I whispered.

Chad's head tilted to the side. "You just touched my hair." Chad said softly.

I pulled my hand back like he'd burnt it, typical _Chad Dylan Cooper._ He was most definitely _not_ my Romeo.

What I wasn't expecting was for him to quickly grab my hand back and place it back on the top of his head. "N-No I was just thinking, I was just thinking that you just touched my hair ... and I didn't mind it."

I frowned.

My hand was placed awkwardly in his hair, I felt like sniggering about it sticking up on end, normally it was always perfectly kempt.

I smoothed it down for him. "So you're saying...?" He sighed, closing his eyes.

Wait a sec, was he actually sighing? I ran my fingers through his hair again experimentally and ... _yes_ that was most definitely _another_ sigh. He blinked his eyes open slowly. "It's just ... _no one_ touches my hair, but when it's you, I don't mind as much..." He shrugged shyly. _Man up Cooper! You're beginning to sound like a sap. _

I played with the blonde hair for a few minutes, twisting and stroking gently. He seemed content to let me do so, purring slightly and humming at intervals.

"So Sonny Monroe is actually allowed to touch Chad Dylan Cooper's _perfect_ hair now, is she?"

Chad smirked, his eyes closed. "Perfect?"

I ruffled it, messing it completely up. "Well it _was _perfect."

Chad's mouth dropped open in shock. "_I_ give you the privilege of _touching_ my hair and you do _this_!" He screeched at me. _That's what I get for trusting. _

I doubled over on the couch laughing.

"Oh, so you think this is _funny_?!" He asked incredulously. I looked up to see him pointing to his head and I laughed hysterically, holding my stomach to stop it from hurting so bad.

Chad wrapped his arms around my hips and I felt myself being slid along the couch with his strong arms. Suddenly my hip slammed into his hip and I couldn't help myself, I chortled harder. I was still shaking with laughter when I felt him begin to ruffle my hair back in revenge, tousling it until it probably looked like a dog who had just shaken off a bucket of water; puffy and messy.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You got your revenge! Now get off!" My laughter started to die down and I struggled to get away from him.

"Oh no you don't Sonny Monroe, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get even, Chad Dylan Cooper gets even and _then_ some." And before I knew what had happened, Chad has thrown the purple feathery pillow at my face, hard.

I dived for another cushion and swung it back at the blonde heartthrob, keeping the cushion in my grasp so that I could hit him again and again repeatedly. Unfortunately he got the same idea and soon he was pummelling me back with his cushion. We fought for a few minutes before Chad dropped his cushion and prized my cushion away from me.

"That's enough for one day." He said with a grin, tossing my cushion out of my reach.

I grinned too. "_Only_ because I won." I teased.

"Sonny, how many times have I told you? Stop the lying!"

I giggled before sighing and falling sideways onto his lap, as my head fell into his lap I swung my legs round onto the sofa to lie down, exhausted.

It was a little awkward at first but soon enough, Chad's tense body relaxed and he tentatively brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I hummed in contentment and feeling encouraged Chad stroked the rest of my hair too.

"I love this." I sighed, shuddering at his soft touch.

_Stupid pretty hair. Darn it! _"Uh... I'm guessing you heard that?"

I grinned. "Yep, and your hair is _pretty_ pretty too, so don't worry."

I shifted my body so that I was looking up at him, he stared down. His eyes like a rabbit caught in headlights, his hand froze on the top of my head.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I asked dreamily. What on earth had possessed me to say that?!

Chad looked at me in amusement. "I dunno ... do you?"

Feeling more comfortable, he resumed his ministrations with my hair and I glanced back up at him. "Well, _I_ do. I mean look at Troy and Gabriella, Chuck and Blair, Romeo and Juliet, Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy, people who are _meant _to be together-"

Chad chuckled. "Sonny, you do know that they're all fictional characters, don't you?" He combed my hair with his fingers, smoothing it down with an amused glint in his eye.

I shrugged. "Well they have to be based off of something... Some people are meant to be together."

Chad ruffled my hair. "I _knew_ you'd be one of those girls. Ever since you told me about that one _perfect_ dance with that one _perfect_ someone at the "Secret" Prom."

"Is that a bad thing?" I mumbled into his shirt, embarasssed.

"N-No, it's ... _sweet_." He played with the ends of my hair and I smiled. _You're always sweet. _

I loved this side of him. I sighed dreamily. "Chad ... do you think we could ever...?" Oh My God, I cannot believe that I just started to ask that out loud.

Chad caressed my hair fondly. "We could ever what?" He entertained me with a smirk.

How could I ... Sonny Monroe, ask Chad Dylan Cooper that question? The Chad Dylan Cooper who used to star in the posters on my wall, who I and Lucy used to follow on Twitter and his blog in a very stalker-ish manor and squeal in excitement when a new Mackenzie Falls show came on. "Nothing." I said bluntly, twisting back to face the wall again. What could possibly interest him in me? A small-town funny girl from Wisconsin.

"That we could ever be together?" He guessed, turning my shoulder so that I was facing him again. Darn his stupid hypnotising blue eyes.

I didn't answer, I just waited him out, watching him carefully.

_I'd like to be. _

Did he think that on purpose? Or was it a slip of the mind? Nevertheless he had said it and the silence was killing me. "I would too."

Chad beamed suddenly, one of his genuine grins again. "Great! So Sonny Monroe, how would you like to go out-" He began to ask playfully.

"But I don't think we should." I finished lamely.

_WHAT?! _He stared down at me, his mouth open. "B-But you said..."

I sat up, swung my legs back to the floor and turned my body to face his. "I _can't_ be one of those girls Chad. I ... I like you too much, okay?" I admitted glumly, looking away.

_How could she even think that...? _"Sonny I wouldn't-"

I stood up then, letting reality seep through. "What could possibly keep you interested in a relationship with _me_? I mean, look at some of the people you _have_ dated, they're drop-dead-_gorgeous_ and the maximum you stay with them is-"

He stood up too. "Sonny, you're more beautif-"

"-a few days and how can I ever compete with your fans? Your co-stars already hate me, can you imagine what they'd do if we actually _did_ go out? They would not be-"

"Sonny I don't care about what they-"

"-happy at all! And what about my cast? They _hate_ you, they're really gonna love me if I bring you home aren't they? And then there's your big fat ego, how will we even make it through a day without-"

"You won't know unless you give us a chance to-"

"-fighting. I mean you have your incredibly sweet moments but won't you be ashamed of me? How can a heart-throb like you go from dating movie stars to an amateur on Chuckle City?! And then we all know that-"

"SONNY! Shut up for just one second, will you?!" Shouted a frustrated Chad Dylan Cooper_. Ugh she drives me CRAZY. _"I don't care about my fans, or the press, _or_ my co-stars, just give me a chance to prove to you that I treat the girls I really like with respect. _Please_?"

This was so un-Chad like. "Uh ... but-"

He puts his finger to my lips. "No buts! How about a trial? Give me one week to impress you; if I don't then we'll just go completely back to normal.

"Completely?" I reaffirmed, staring at him.

He nodded. "Completely ... _So_ - eh what do you say?" He asked hopefully. _Please say yes. Please say yes. I hate rejection. Ple-ease. _

Could _I_ really handle the rejection of going back to enemies again after one week of nice Chad?

**AN: So this Channy-filled chapter is actually inspired by the guy that I like. Well not really, but a little bit :D Okay, so I had to go into school on my day off to do some I.T and on the way home, he called me "gorgeous", he offered me his coat/gloves when I said I was cold, he laughed when I sneezed, he held my hand and put his arm around me the whole way home (and it was snowing so it was really sweet :D) and then when I said "You're being awfully sweet to me today", he said "Well you're my favourite." he asked me my favourite what, and he said "My favourite girl .... _friend." _So as you can tell, I'm in a better mood now :D:D **

**So, what will Sonny say? Will Sonny remain a mind-reader for life? Will Chad get tired of having no privacy? Will Jessie get his commeuppance? (LOVE that word) **

**Be my friend and review? :D **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	6. Surprise After Surprise After Surprise

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: HAPPY SUNDAY! Wanna know why it's a Happy Sunday? Well, I'll tell you silly! For my poetry one-shot 'A Summers Day' I got 14 reviews!!! I was like :O:O:O:O!!! I expected about 5! I had a look on the poetry pages (and there isn't very many) but I think that's the most reviews a poetry one-shot has ever gotten! So YAY! **

**I'm gonna thank ****everyone**** who's reviewed in the last chapter of this story (which may or may not be soon), but for now I really wanna thanks those who review every (or ****almost**** every) chapter (like 4/5 or 5/5). These people are; **

_AnimeLovinKiDD (of course every chapter :D Because you are awesomeeeyy!! Love ya Twitter pal!)_

_BunnyandChannylove (every chapter! You rock!! Your reviews make me chuckle!)_

_GabbyWabbie (every chapter! You rock!!)_

_SophieCullen6 (I love your reviews! They always make me laugh :D)_

_fANFUN5555 (every chapter! You rock!!)_

_highfivingjesus (every chapter! You are awesome! And so are your stories!)_

_Dakota Lovato (every chapter! You rock! Love the penname and your reviews are really encouraging! Thanks :D)_

_Waiting For Him (every chapter! You rock! Love your stories too :D)_

_Harryfan94 (Haha, I'm a harry fan too :D Thanks for the reviews!) _

_Monkey87 (Every chapter! You rock! Thanks a lot) _

_Teddyluver (love your stories! Thanks a lot :D) _

_Luckyme123 (Haha, your reviews are so funny :D) _

_xXx LoverGirl xXx (I love you lover girl lol Thanks for the reviews!) _

_duckvader23 (Awesome penname! Lol! Thank you!)_

_watermoon12 (Thanks very much!) _

_Dominique1234 (Your reviews make me laugh :D)_

_Hannahpie45 (love your time travel story! Thanks for the encouragement ) _

_Sonny Days (Haha, I love your smiley faces =D ;P)_

_Sarahsota (Your reviews are so enthusiastic! I love them! :D) _

_SoWeirdo (Your reviews are so nice :D Thanks very much!)_

**(If you have reviewed for most of the chapters then TELL ME! I will feel so guilty if you have and I haven't mentioned you! Just tell me in a review and I'll write you in the next chapter! Your reviews are appreciated, I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: Abbie no own SWAC and she no own Sterling lol XD **

**Chapter 6- Surprise after Surprise after Surprise **

_Previously__**: **_

"SONNY! Shut up for just one second, will you?!" Shouted a frustrated Chad Dylan Cooper_. Ugh she drives me CRAZY. _"I don't care about my fans, or the press, or my co-stars, just give me a chance to prove to you I'll be the best date I can be. _Please_?"

This was so un-Chad like. "Uh ... but-"

He puts his finger to my lips. "No buts! How about a trial? Give me one week to impress you; if I don't then we'll just go completely back to normal.

"Completely?" I reaffirmed, staring at him.

He nodded. "Completely ... _So_ - eh what do you say?" He asked hopefully.

Could I really handle the rejection of going back to enemies again after one week of nice Chad?

_Chapter 6: _

Well I was Sonny Monroe, and Sonny Monroe gave people a chance.

"Fine." I shrugged.

_YES! _He smiled. "Fine."

I smiled too at his enthusiasm. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded with a wide smile. "Oh, we're _beyond_ good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to organize this evenings activities with my lady." He nudged me playfully.

"Not your lady yet." I reminded him as he paced out of the door.

"We'll see." He said confidently, closing the door behind him.

Oh My Gosh. Sonny Monroe from little old Wisconsin had a date with _Chad Dylan Cooper_!! I couldn't contain the scream. I had to tell someone. I grabbed my phone and rang Lucy back.

"_Sonny, hi! What took you so long_?" Came a concerned Lucy's voice.

I teased. "Hmm, a few things... one of them being Chad Dylan Cooper asking me out!" I screeched down the phone.

"*_SCREAM*" _

I held the phone away from my ear so that I wouldn't go deaf.

"_O.M.G Sonny! How? When? Where? Is he a good kisser? What does he smell like up close? I mean I have met him but you've been so much closer than I-"_

"Lucy! Luce! Calm down! Well he said that he hated me ... that's why I was all upset and-"

"_Oh NO he didn't!" _

I chuckled at her. "Yes he did. Then I rang you because I got all upset when he came to the door and threatened to knock it down! So I opened it and then we got to talking and threw cushions at each other and everything, and then he asked me out!!"

Lucy waited for me to finish. _"Sooo... is he a good kisser?" _

"I don't know! But I'm _really_ hoping to find out ... he is so _adorable_. By the way, _never _repeat that! I only tell _you_ everything."

Lucy laughed. "_Not even at your wedding?"_

"Ha-ha Luce, that's probably _never_ gonna happen."

"_I dunno-o_," She sang down the phone. "_I'm getting that vibe again! Remember when I said Henry and Isabella would get married in the end! They did! I know things."_

"That was one time!"

The door knocked tentatively.

"Anyways Luce, there's someone at the door, call you back in an hour?"

"_Sure Sonny, miss you girlfriend!" _

"Miss you more." And then I hung up and opened the door.

A flushed Tawni Hart was standing there, her lips swollen.

"Since when do you knock?" I asked with amusement.

Tawni didn't answer. _Should I tell her? He said he didn't want anyone to know, but she did tell me about her psychic thing... Oh crap, she can hear me... _

I frowned. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Tawni considered for a minute, before shaking her head and strolling into the room. "How'd it go with _Chad_? I _cannot_ believe he said he hated you! Even _I_ wouldn't have gone that far! What a jerk!" _That's it Tawni, change the subject away from Nico. _

Tawni flipped her hair back, reaching for some Coco Moco Coco.

"Ha. Ha. Yeah, what a ... jerk!" I fake-enthused. "So what's going on with you and Nico?"

"Well after I left you and Lord Jerk alone, I went to the Cafeteria to get some Fro-Yo. I couldn't get any though because Nico and Grady had spilt Fro-You _all over_ the floor! And Tawni Hart will _never_ get Fro-Yo on her shoes. So just as I was about to leave, Jessie comes in!"

I gasped. "What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, he started to try it on with me, telling me he never meant those _nasty_ things he said! I was about to push him away when..." She hesitated. _Should I tell her about it? Or will he be mad at me? But maybe my prettiness can persuade him not to be mad-_

"When what?" I asked anxiously.

Tawni's eyes flitted around the room nervously. She darted across the room and pulled open Zora's vent, checked she wasn't there and came back to me. "Nico told him to back off ... he was so brave and strong and-" She gushed.

"And then what happened?" I encouraged.

Tawni blushed slightly, looking away. "And then he brought me back here, asked me if I was okay and I ... I kissed him..."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "_YOU_ KISSED- mmph-" Tawni shoved her hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"Sonny! You can't tell _anyone_!" Tawni begged, checking the room again. _Nico is so gonna kill me with this blabber-mouth. _

"But you and _Nico_?" I whispered, making sure no one could here. "Isn't that like ... illegal in Tawni-world or something?"

Tawni shrugged. "It _was._ But no one has ever stuck up for _me_ before and ... maybe I'm just tired of going for bad boys." _Like stupid James Conroy and stupid Brett Carter._

"I suppose..." I enthused.

"Yes. Tawni Hart is going to take a leaf out of your book Sonny. I'm gonna ignore stupid bad boys that hit on me, and pick the nice boys for once! Because Tawni Hart deserves sweetness." Tawni pointed at her chest and stomped her foot proudly. _I hope he buys me flowers, or better yet, a picture of myself! _

"Uh, what do you mean? I don't have any bad boys that hit on me." I told her, shrugging.

"Hello-o? The name Chad Dylan Cooper ring any bells? But you've been strong so I'm gonna be too!" Tawni pulled out her phone and began blogging away. _And I know what it's like trying to stay away from Chad when you're his leading lady! Not easy. _

"Yeah _about_ that-"

Tawni put down her phone. "I mean a whole _year_ of sexual tension, and you haven't given in once! Consider yourself my role model. Ew, never thought I'd say that." Tawni wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Oh crap. Talk about feeling guilty. "Uhm ... thanks Tawni, I gotta go ............ _clean my teeth_!" And with that I sprinted my way over to the Mackenzie Falls set.

*

"Chad! _Psst_! Chad!" I hissed, motioning him over to me.

Chad glanced back to see me poking my head around the corner. He made a quick excuse to his cast members and casually walked around the corner, pulling me by the arm as he walked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

We walked all the way to his dressing room before he led me inside. He jumped down on the sofa straight away, putting his feet on the table.

"Hey Monr-" _You're supposed to be treating her nicely Chad, remember? _"Hey Sonny." Was his greeting.

"Uh, hey. We need to talk." I told him softly, putting my hair behind my ear.

"Is something wrong?" He asked immediately, his eyes flitting to mine. _I hope she's okay._

I coughed. "Not exactly but about that date..."

Chad shrugged. "Don't worry Sonny, I've got it _all _sorted." _Don't think things Chad, you'll ruin the surprise!_ He smirked. "_And_ wear something casual, I wanna show you that Chad Dylan Cooper can have fun to impress his-"

"I'm not your lady!" I told him, frustrated.

He chuckled. "I was _going_ to say, my date." _Nothing I love more than proving Sonny wrong. _

"Oh." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Hey, what's wrong Sonny? Come sit by your gentleman." He said teasingly, patting the seat next to him.

I obeyed, trudging over to sit next to him. I sat about a metre away on his white leather couch, trying to keep some distance. Unfortunately Chad had different ideas and he shuffled over to me, took his feet off his coffee table, putting his arm around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, rubbing my back.

"Is this you trying to prove your point?" I asked, amused. I turned to face him and he smirked.

"_See_, I am a good boyfriend." He said, proudly. _If I say so myself. Well done Chad. _

"Whoa, boyfriend? I thought you just wanted to date." I faked surprise and he immediately went white.

_Oh Crap! Me and my stupid mouth. _"I-I ... _no_, I didn't mean- and-"

"Shh, it's okay. I don't mind." I reassured him, leaning back into his embrace.

"You don't mind me saying it, or you don't mind being my girlfriend?" He asked quietly, talking into my hair.

I pulled away slightly. "Chad, we can't do this." I sighed, shuffling away from his comforting embrace.

_Talk about rejection. _"But ... I've never asked anyone to be my girlfriend before, I only ever date for a few days and I-"

"No! No! I'd love too, but Tawni said-"

Chad guffawed. "You're rejecting me because of HER?" _How can this happen to me?! _

How could he think that _I_ would ever reject _him_? "No! I'm _not _rejecting you, honestly, but I just ... she called me her _role model_...Tawni Hart calling me _her_ role model for resisting you and I-"

"I _don't_ care about that or about her, now when you can _stop_ thinking of reasons why we can't be together, call me." _Stupid Sonny and her stupid need to please everyone. _And with that Chad Dylan Cooper jumped up from the sofa and made his swift exit, a scowl on his face.

I watched him go with my mouth wide open. How on _earth_ did this happen? You get mind-reading powers for one day and Chad Dylan Cooper is the one asking out _me_. And I blew it.

*

It had been about thirty minutes since a certain Chad Dylan Cooper had walked out on me. Thirty minutes of thinking time in my dressing room and yet I still couldn't think of anyway to sort out this problem.

"Sonny?" Came a small voice.

I looked up to see the object of the voice and found a small brown-haired girl staring down at me.

"Hi." Zora greeted, lying down on her chest.

"Hey." I sighed.

"I ... uh, I heard what happened ..." Zora said quietly. _This is awkward..._

She did? Oh crap! I need to stop her telling Tween Weekly quick! "What did you hear?" I asked quietly, trying to keep my cool.

"Chad asking you out, Tawni guilt tripping you-"

I frowned. "But Tawni checked that you weren't there-"

Zora smirked. "And yet, she wasn't clever enough to check behind the door." _Haha, an eleven year old can outsmart Tawni Hart. _

I smiled. "So you heard about her and Nico then?" I asked, glad to finally talk to someone.

"Yup, gross right? Almost as bad as Grady and Chastity-"

"WHAT?!" I all but screamed.

Zora paled. "Uh ... oops?" _Crap! _

"So this means _he's_ been dating the enemy? And yet, I'm not allowed to date Chad?!" This was so unfair!

Zora eyed me suspiciously. "So you do wanna ... *shivers* date him then?"

"...Yes. But I just don't wanna let anyone down..." I sighed again, why couldn't things just be simple?

Zora stayed silent for a minute. "Well, I don't mind. I dated Frigby from Car Wars, Grady's dating Chastity and Nico's dating Tawni. Just go and ask Chip out, I'll handle them." She told me maturely.

"You're not gonna tell Tween Weekly if I do, are you?"

Zora glared evilly at me. "No Sonny. They tried to cut back my wage! Now go, before I get Bernie!"

I grinned, following her instructions and heading back to Stage 2.

*

As soon as I was over the Mackenzie Falls threshold I happened up on Grady, stumbling out of Chastity's dressing room.

His eyes went wide when he saw me and he coughed. "Yeah! Uh, and don't put spiders in our shoes again!" He fake-insulted and shut the door behind him. _Please let her buy it, please let her buy it. _Grady looked up like he only just noticed me. "Oh hey Sonny!"

Should I expose him? "Uh ... hi Grady."

Grady shuffled nervously. "Uh, those Mackenzie Falls idiots put spiders in my shoes!" He babbled out. _Come on Sonny, believe me please. Chastity is gonna kill me. _

"Hmm? Well you told them, then didn't you?" I played along for a while, he could tell me when he was ready.

Grady puffed out his chest. "I did!" _Wow, she's more gullible than I thought. _

"Maybe I should have a word with them too?" I tested, stepping forward to enter Chastity's room.

Grady grabbed my arm. "Uh ... No! Because I-I-" _Uh, think of something quickly! _"I-I ... uhm, you know-"_ Well Sonny does have a thing for Chad, he's the enemy too ... maybe I could tell her. _"Look, me and Chastity are secretly dating." He admitted quietly.

I gave a huge fake-gasp. "Oh. My. Gosh! Since when?!"

Grady inhaled, sighing slightly. "A few weeks. It happened the day you and Chad were fighting over cutlery in the Cafeteria ... Chastity laughed at how stupid the argument was and then we ... got to talking, she's actually pretty nice. And she's got the y-box 4004, she told me I could come and try it and ever since then we've been hanging out. Then one day, Ferguson dumped her and she was upset and _vulnerable_ ... she thought that no one wanted her! So I eh ... I told her that anyone would be lucky to have her ... and she kissed me." _Stupid Ferguson, I hope he eats mouldy cheese. _

Wow. Lot more serious that I thought then. "Does Nico Know?" I asked carefully.

Grady coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well ... not _yet_... but I've just never had a girlfriend before and I don't want to jinx it." He shrugged. _She'll dump me if anyone finds out._ _Ugh, I want to tell him more than anything. _

I gave him a small hug. "I know how you feel." Grady patted my back in an awkward hug and then pulled away.

"Got a thing for Chip?" He asked casually, trying to get something out of me.

The heat rushed to my cheeks. "Um ... _maybe_."

Grady grinned. "We're like two cheeses in a ... uh, baby-bell..."

I laughed. "Maybe, would you mind if I went on a date with him Grady?"

Grady thought for a few seconds. "Who am I to judge? Now if you'll excuse me I better get back to Nico, I hate lying to him."

"Don't worry, everyone has secrets." Tawni and Nico dating was a secret, Zora selling us out to Tween Weekly was a secret, Marshall and my Mum liking each other was a secret (that was until I heard their thoughts), Grady and Chastity were secretly dating and me liking America's heart-throb was a huge secret of mine. May as well forget the name Hollywood and call this town "Secretville".

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Grady asks nervously. _If she does I'm gonna need that time machine to go back and fix all this. _"I want to tell Nico myself."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. I think it's sweet."

Grady chuckled. "Well as long as you keep quiet, everything will be cheese-tastic."

"Cheese-tastic?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah! I'll tell you what else is cheese-tastic, and that is the cheese Fro-Yo I made! I'll bring you some later to say thanks." _She'll definitely keep quiet if I give her some of my masterpiece. _

"Mmm, yummy." I fake enthused.

Chastity opened the door then, a frown on her face. _Oh crap, I hope the Random doesn't work out what's happening between me and Grady. _"Um ... hi losers, what are you doing here?"

What a lovely girlfriend you have there Grady. "I'm just looking for Chad." I shrugged.

Grady's only response was to run down the corridor like a mad man shouting 'Come back ghostie!'

Chastity rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ... what an idiot!" _A cute idiot, God Chad is going to kill me if he ever finds out. _"Oh and if you're looking for Chad I'd try Portlyn's dressing room. She's been begging him to take her back for months, but he's been wading her off, I thought it was because of you ... but then half an hour ago he stormed in and took her to her room."

Was it just me, or was my heart _sinking_ in my chest? It had taken Chad Dylan Cooper _thirty_ minutes to get over me. I should have known.

"Hey ... uh Sonny, you alright?" Chastity asked tentatively. _I hope she's not gonna pass out on me. _

I frowned. "How do you know my name?" The only Falls snobs who knew my name were Chad and Portlyn.

Chastity shrugged. "Grady's quite fond of you and your friends-" _Oh crap! Now I've done it! _She seemingly stopped herself, her mouth open. "Uh ... not that I talk to Grady or-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand. "You don't need to lie to me, I like the idea of our casts being friends mmph-" Chastity placed her hand over my mouth and pulled me into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Not so loud! Chad will kick me off our show if he ever finds out." Chastity begged me, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I really like him! But this show is my big break, I _have_ to act like a jerk or I'm gonna be back home, dreaming of being an actress again!" _I can't go back to being a nobody, even if it does mean I have to be a jerk to nice people like you. _

"I'm sorry ... I didn't know things were so ... _strict_ around here." And I never had, mine and Chad's fighting always seemed so _playful_, maybe true hate did lie between our two shows.

"Me too. I'd _really_ love to be friends, and I'd love to be Grady's public girlfriend ... but I've dreamed of this since I was five! And now I've finally gotten my dream and ... I have to change who I am." _Ugh, acting is not what I thought it was gonna be. _

Suddenly I had the urge to confront Chad. "Look, I'm going to help you. I think I can get through to him, just let me talk to him."

Chastity's eyes went wide. "You _can't_ tell him Sonny! You'll ruin me!" _I'll have to dump Grady now._

"No, no. I'm going to fix this stupid rivalry once and for all!"

"Fine! But give him this." Chastity grabbed an 'I'm sorry' bear off the side and handed it to me. "He was pretty upset after your twos little meeting."

"How did you-"

"Oh come on, you were hardly subtle. Psst, Chad, Psst!" She imitated.

"Fine!" And with that I stormed out from Chastity's dressing room and headed to Portlyn's.

*

I came to the dressing room door and sighed, was I really read to get officially rejected by Chad? The star with Portlyn's name on was glittery and pink, stuck to the door with what seemed like superglue. I put my hand up to knock tentatively when I heard voices from within.

"Chad you're doing it _all_ wrong!" A frustrated Portlyn's voice came from through the door.

"What else can I do?!" Came Chad's aggravated voice.

Portlyn shrieked. "Try it again!"

Chad gave a huge sigh and started again. "Fine. Hello _Portlyn_ you are looking very beautiful today-"

"Thanks Chad, but I have to go."

"No wait ... I-I have something to tell you." His voice began to get less frustrated and more seductive. "I've been having these ... _feelings_ about you lately and I-I really want to take you out on a date, actually hundreds of dates. You're _all_ I think about, all of the time and I _really_ like you, like more than I've ever liked anyone."

I felt a wave of hurt wash over me. How could I be so STUPID? Stupid Chad and his stupid lies! He'd told me thirty minutes ago that he wanted to be _my_ boyfriend, then the next he was telling some other girl that he loved her. I was such an IDIOT! How could I believe such a heartbreaker like him? I should have listened to my Mum, never date a guy who has more compact mirrors than you.

"And?" Portlyn encouraged.

"And I _really _want to be your boyfriend. I want to take you to the beach, to Lookout Mountain, take you to meet my parents and my sister, take you to all of my favourite places and my-"

"Chad! You're like ... beginning to sound like an idiot again!" Portlyn chided.

An idiot? Is that what she calls an idiot? That must have been the sweetest thing I have ever heard and she's calling him an idiot?! Even if he did go from girl to girl like new cars.

Chad growled. "What else do you want me to say? It's the truth!" Chad yelled, irritated.

Portlyn laughed loudly. "You have to sound more ... _less desperate_ and more romantic!"

"FINE! I want to be with you all the fricking time, even when you're YELLING at me my dearest _Portlyn_ I can't help but think you are freaking adorable!! I don't even mind when you show me up if I can get that stupid beautiful smile on your face!"

"AND?"

She was seriously asking AND? He would have had me at _feelings_. Some people are never pleased.

"AND I LOVE YOU!"

Chad LOVES Portlyn? Why do I feel so ... heart-broken? And empty ... and...

"Show me!" Commands Portlyn.

"Show you WHAT?!" Yelled Chad, his voice rising several octaves.

"Show me that you love m-mmph." That was it ... he had to be kissing her.

I don't know why ... but I had the sudden urge to slam the door open and confront him.

So I did.

**AN: CHAAADDDDD!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!!??!!! Hmmm, so what will happen when Sonny opens the door? Weeelllll..... shall I give you a hint? Naahh! It's more fun if I don't :D But lemme give you two words: TROUBLE AHEAD!! **

**Oh my gosh, watch this promo! www. youtube. com/watch?v=1JztFnmh0_o (TAKE OUT THE SPACES) Oh My Gosh, so excited for season 2! And it talks a little bit about Channy :D:D**

**Press the pretty green button? **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	7. Two Hours

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Heellooo my lovely readers! Sorry it's took me so long to update! I am literally swamped under at school. I have 4 big chemistry/physics tests next wednesday and thursday so wish me luck! But unfortunately, that means no more stories from me in that time. As soon as I finish school on Thurs I'm gonna do the next chap, so it might be up for Thurs if I'm lucky ... but it's more likely to be Friday. Sowwwii! **

**If you want something to read I've been doing a few one-shots this week. I've done 'A Summers Day', it's more Channy than poetry but it has mentions :D, Double the First ... not many reviews on that one but then again it is a drabble-ish kinda thing and 'You Got Me Going Wilde', that ones about Christopher Wilde (from Starstruck) and how everyones obsessed with him :D What? I'm not allowed to dream of a world where there are more Sterlings??!! **

**Anyways love to my friend Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) and this one's for Dakota Lovato, who actually PM'd me about this story! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Take Uno away from Uno and then you get what I own ... Nothing! **

**Chapter 7- Two Hours**

The door flung open and my eyes immediately went to the two of them; I sorta hoped they were acting, but wouldn't Portlyn have been referring to Chad as Mackenzie? Chad had a dazed Portlyn in his arms, dipping her and kissing her passionately. The two didn't even notice the door opening.

"Well. This is _cosy_!!" I cried loudly. Why did I even care? I was the one who rejected him! And yet I still wanted to hit them _both _in the face, hard.

Their lips pealed apart and their eyes flitted to me, their eyes wide.

Chad dropped Portlyn.

"Sonny this is _not_ what it looks like." Chad told me, forgetting Portlyn on the floor. _Oh Crap! She thinks me and Portlyn are- _

"_Ow_!" Bit a sarcastic Portlyn, pushing herself up. _Talk about rude! _

Chad ignored her, walking towards me tentatively.

"Here, have this!" I threw the 'Sorry Bear' at his face. The bear, his red 't-shirt' wrapped snugly around him, hit him square in the nose. Wow, I was expecting to miss so I was quite pleased with myself. Who knew? My aim was better when I was angry! "I stopped thinking of reasons for us _not_ to be together. Thought I'd come and see you instead of calling you. Now I'm glad I did!" I was incredibly proud of myself that I was so angry the tears hadn't claimed me yet.

"Sonny, this _isn't_ what it looks like!" Chad tried to defend himself, Portlyn sniggered behind him. "What's so funny?" He asked her, agitated. _What a moron. _

"Of all the times she could have walked in, she chose now. Like, how ironic!" Portlyn laughed. _Chad looks so worried too! This is brilliant!_

Chad frowned. "Do you even know what ironic means?"

"Isn't it like a drink?" _It does sound a bit like iron brew..._

Chad slapped a hand to his forehead. "Sonny, how much of that did you hear?" _Please let her just have seen the kiss. _

"Pretty much _everything_, including how you _love_ her! So, what was all that before? Were you just trying to make her _jealous_? You've done some things to me Chad Dylan Cooper, but this is _by far_ the worst."

Chad ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Sonny it wasn't a trick-"

"I hope you're _very _happy together." I spat sarcastically, spinning on my heel to leave.

"_Portlyn_! Tell her!" Chad insisted, pushing Portlyn forward. _I cannot believe this is happening. _

Portlyn smirked. "Tell her _what _Chad? You said you loved me, then you kissed me, what else does she need to know?" _Now that Sonny is out of the way, I can finally get Chad to love me again. Yay me! _

"Sonny, that's _not_ true, just let me explain." Chad stepped forward. _Sonny if you can hear me ... please just hear me out. _

I pushed him away with a hard shove. I was startled that I was so angry I had used violence on someone. "You don't _have_ to. Now. Leave. Me. Alone." That time I did spin on my heal and charge out of the room, scowling the whole time.

*

"URGH!!" I growled, slamming my dressing room door behind me.

Tawni and Nico pulled apart from their make-out session, Nico stared at me with his eyes wide. "S-Sonny this is _not _what it looks like!" Nico jumped up, straightening himself out.

"Oh calm down, I already know you two are secretly dating." I told them with a wave of my hand, grabbing my coat from the side.

"SONNY!" Tawni shrieked. "You swore you wouldn't tell!"

Nico looked at her, disappointed. "_You _told Sonny, but I'm not allowed to tell Grady?! I thought we agreed, no telling anyone!"

Tawni stood up from the couch. "I'm _sorry _Nico baby! But Sonny read my mind!"

"Tawni! You said that _you_ wouldn't tell!" I whined, frustrated.

Tawni flicked her hair, her face still angry. "Well then, I guess we're even."

Nico gave a short laugh. "You honestly expect me to believe that Sonny heard your thoughts?" Nico asked incredulously. _How dumb do they think I am?! _

"We don't think you're dumb Nico." I told him quietly. And I didn't, there was no point in taking out my frustrations on them.

_*Moo* *Moo* *Moo*_

I slid my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

_One Incoming Call: Chad _

I ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Tawni asked curiously, standing up from the couch and combing her hair with her fingers.

"Nope, it's from Goldfarb, and talking of Goldfarb, guess who I just caught kissing Portlyn." I said as unenthusiastically as possible, sarcasm seeping through.

Nico immediately went pale. _Earth to Nico! Get out of there ASAP! _"Well I can see this is a ... _girl _moment, so I'll leave you ladies to it."

Tawni nodded slowly. "That might be best..." _Boys really don't know how to take a hint. _

I'd never seen that boy run so fast.

"Uhm ... are you okay?" Tawni asked cautiously, patting my shoulder.

"No." I sighed, Tawni was probably not the most trustworthy of people, but after what I'd just witnessed, I could really do with a friend. "Chad _told_ me he wanted us to be together."

Tawni raised her eyebrows, surprised. "And you said?" _About time as well. _

"I said that ... I said we couldn't because you said I was your role-"

"Sonny! I was just trying to make you feel better about him not asking you out!" Tawni screeched at me. _Urgh, I thought he was never gonna ask you out! _

She was? "Oh. Well it doesn't matter anymore ... he's with Portlyn now anyway."

Tawni stared at me for a few seconds before slowly stretching her arm to put it around me. "I'm sorry." _If I hadn't of said that you were my role model then-_

I stopped her train of thought. "It's _not_ your fault, at least now I know what a real jerk he is now."

Tawni's phone began to ring and she stepped away quickly from the hug.

"You've reached Tawni." Tawni greeted, putting her phone to her ear. "No!"

"Who is it?" I mouthed.

"Are you serious?! Do you really think that I'd help you after what you did?" Tawni laughed coldly down the phone.

It had to be Chad.

I prized the phone out of a reluctant Tawni's fingers and put it to my ear.

"-please just put her on Tawni! She won't answer her phone and I _need_ to explain." He was such a creep.

"It is Sonny." I whispered. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"Sonny! Thank you for answering me I-"

"Just stop calling me and stop calling my friends." I told him coldly.

"But _Sonny_-"

"No, just go back to Portlyn, you two are made for each other." I hung up and passed the phone back to Tawni.

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Tawni gave a small smile. "How about we go and do a kick-ass show?" _Tawni Hart is not good at comforting..._

I nodded. "Yeah Tawni, thanks."

She led the way and I followed her, putting on my best fake-smile for the show.

*

"Sonny?"

"Mhm?"

"You okay now sweetheart?" _This is not like my Sonny at all. _

I snuggled my head further into my Mum's lap, letting the stroking of my hair soothe me into slumber.

It had been two hours since the show. Two hours since I'd caught Chad admitting his love for Portlyn. Two hours since I'd had my heart broken.

"Want to talk about it now?" Mum asked carefully.

"Not really." I mumbled, watching the blare of the TV half-heartedly.

_I should have known. She never tells me anything anymore. _

After the day I had today I didn't really want to talk about it. But the least I could do was tell her about Chad. "Actually yeah ... we can talk." I sat up, moving from her lap for the first time since I'd got home.

Mum watched me curiously as I snuggled back into the corner of the couch, holding a cushion tight to my chest.

_Maybe it's best if I leave it. _"Sonny honey, we don't have to if you don't-"

"No, no. You're my Mum, I wanna tell you." I told her determinedly, narrowing my eyes in the bright light.

"So, any particular reason you've been crying your heart out for the past half hour?" Mum asked lightly, trying to lighten the mood. _That Tawni had better not have been spiteful again._

How to tell her that Chad had just cleaved my heart in two with his stupid bare hands. "It's just ... I-I, he-I ... I _love_ him." I whispered through bleary eyes. I could feel the warm salty water roll down my cheeks and through my blurry vision I could see my Mum shuffling over to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I could feel my crying starting to get hysterical as I cried into her red sweater, Mum rubbed my back lightly, knowing it was the only way to calm me down. It worked ... eventually, and I pulled away, rubbing my sore eyes with my sleeves.

"Sorry." I joked with a sour chuckle, breathing a deep breath.

Mum gave a sympathetic smile. "I think I can forgive you sweetie." _I am going to murder that Chad boy._

"Good." I upturned my lips slightly, not into a smile but into less of a frown.

"Tell me what he did darling." Mum encouraged. _That boy does not know what is coming to him. _

"I ... Well today started off normally and everything ... but as soon as you left Chad ended up telling me he cared. Of course I realised that I liked him too and a bit later he asked me out and I-I wanted him to _so_ bad." I rambled at a mile-a-minute and my Mom watched me with wide eyes to keep up. "So I said yes, but then Tawni said I was her role model! So I tried to break off the date, but then he was so sweet and I didn't wanna break off the date but then he-"

"Darling, slow down." Mum soothed, rubbing my back.

"Sorry. But then he got all annoyed and h-he told me when I stopped thinking of excuses and to call him when I wanted to be together. I wanted to run after him, honestly I did ... but I just didn't want Tawni to be upset! So I go back and realise that everyone would probably be okay with it over time. So I go over there, Sorry Bear in hand and he's telling Portlyn that he loves _her_! How could I be so stupid?" I asked vehemently.

Mum stayed silent for a few seconds. "...I'm sorry sweetheart." _I knew he was bad news. _

"What are you gonna do, really?" I shrugged. I had to change the conversation quickly, I can't believe I'd been shedding tears over Chad Dylan Cooper. "Well, enough about me. Marshall has quite the thing for _you_." I flicked Mum's nose with my finger playfully.

Mum's worried expression left her face and she went bright red. "Hmm, that's nice sweetie." _Marshall likes me too? Is that good? Bad? How should I feel about that? _

Mum got up from the sofa and grabbed up the empty plate of biscuits, marching her way into the kitchen.

I followed her in, a small smirk on my face as I swung the kitchen door open. "And ... and do you like him too?" I asked softly.

Mum turned to me, her arms folded. _Yes._ "Sonny, I really don't think that's appropriate, do you?"

"Well, if you like him and he likes you, I don't see why not. I'm cool with it."

Mum's glare turned colder. "There's _nothing_ to be cool with Sonny." _Don't go red. Don't go red. She's know if you go red. Slow breaths. _

I grinned for the first time in two hours. "Whatever you say Mother."

Mum watched me cautiously. "Was that a smile?" _First time since she'd got home. That boy must've really hurt her. _

I wiped the smile off my face quickly. "No."

Mum grinned too. "Yes it was." She poked me in the side and I caved. Beaming back.

Mum pulled me into a quick hug and I returned it.

_*DING-DONG* _

"I'll get it." I told her brightly, pulling away. "Make me some hot cocoa?"

Mum smiled. "Of course, pink or white marsh mellows?"

_*DING-DONG* _

"Pink." I told her with a smile, opening the kitchen door and swinging my way around the wall to open the front door.

I quickly undid the lock and pulled open the door, smiling.

That was until I saw ... _him_.

I immediately tried to push the door closed but he stuck his foot in the way.

"Sonny, just open to door!" A frustrated Chad Dylan Cooper demanded. Pushing the door on his side.

"Who is it Sonny?" Mum called out from the kitchen.

"No one!" I called back, trying with all my might to close it.

"Sonny, I don't care if you break my foot ... I am _not_ gonna move until you open this door."

Did I really wanna wait for that long?

I hesitantly pulled the door open and a determined Chad Dylan Cooper fell at my feet, he must have been pushing that door pretty darn hard.

Chad looked up at me, his hair all ruffled and the roses in his hand all crumpled.

"_What?_" I bit out. "Come here to ask me some love advice on Portlyn? Well here's some for you ... go and marry the cow and live happily ever after in a Far Away Land where I'll never have to see you again!"

Chad gave a small chuckle. Picking himself off the floor and trying to keep the roses safe in one arm.

"Oh, so you think this is _funny_? You leading me on then telling some other girl that you love her? Really Chad? Really?"

Chad cocked his head to the side. "Sonny, we were just acting." _Yeah, acting it was y- Oh Crap, she's a mind reader! Shut up now! _

"But you said Portlyn!" I insisted. I'm pretty sure that Portlyn's character has a different name to her real self.

Chad shrugged. "Honestly, I do _not_ love her ... really I don't." Chad said with a small laugh, closing the door behind him and walking back over to me. _I love cheese puffs more than her. _

"Here you go kiddo, two cups of hot cocoa!" Mum backed out of the kitchen with the two steaming cups in her hand, spinning around with a grin. The grin immediately dropped when she saw the boy in her living room.

Chad looked awkwardly from me to Mum.

"What are you doing in my house?" Mum asked coldly, putting the drinks down on the table. _I am going to beat the crap out of that boy. _

Chad immediately went white. _Oh Crap ... she does not look happy to see me this time. _"No I'm sorry Miss Mon-"

"_Sorry_?! My daughter comes home crying her heart out and you honestly think that's-"

Oh darn it! Mum was gonna tell him everything I said at this rate! Darn the Monroe temper. "Mum! Mum! It's _fine_, honestly, but if you wouldn't mind..." I motioned for her to leave with my eyes and she nodded cautiously. "Fine I'll be at Marshall's ..." Mum assured me, taking her soft eyes off me and turning her cold glare on to Chad. "But if you hurt my daughter _one_ more time, I swear that you'll end up worse than Chloe's Dad when he fell down the Ski Slope."

Chad winced. "Ouch, that was a hurtful episode too."

Mum kept her eyes on him as she grabbed her coat and car keys and opened the door. "I'm warning you Mister-"

Chad nodded obediently. "Honestly Miss Monroe, the _last _thing I wanna do is hurt her."

"Good." Mum said sternly, slamming the door behind her.

"Uhm..." Oh _great_, now he knew I'd been crying over him.

"I uh ... I got you these." Chad motioned to the crumpled flowers in his hand and I gave a small laugh at the gesture.

"Gee, thanks."

Chad blushed. "I'm sorry, they were really nice when I brought them but you wouldn't open the door so I-"

I plopped the roses down on the side table and turned to him. "So ... why are you here?"

"To see you." Chad answered simply. _And to explain. _

"Never thought you'd come all the way down here to see _me_."

"Well I did ring you like a _billion _times but your phone is switched off. Then I emailed you, but you didn't reply. Then I tried Tawni, but you told me not to call again. Then I came to your dressing room, but you'd already gone on stage. So as soon as I'd finished rehearsals I came straight here to see you." Chad admitted, looking away.

He really went to all that trouble for me? Shouldn't he be kissing Portlyn and forgetting I ever existed. There was an awkward silence before I broke it. "...So?"

"So what...?" Chad's brow furrowed. _Have I done something else wrong?_

"Well, what were you gonna say to me on the phone?" I asked him in an obvious tone.

Chad paled, nervously mumbling out. "Look Sonny, I really wish that you hadn't heard those things b-but you have really got the wrong idea-"

How did I tell him I felt like he'd put my heart into a blender when I'd walked in that room?

"It's okay." No it wasn't. "I mean, I had my chance, right? And you are the great CDC. You could never be tied down anyway." I said nonchalantly, grabbing a seat on my sofa and picking the marsh mellows out of my hot cocoa and eating them.

"Why do you do that?" Chad asked curiously, watching me eat the marsh mellows first.

Why _did_ I do it? "Uhm ... dunno. I just, like doing it this way." I shrugged, dipping another marsh mellow into the cocoa before chewing it.

Chad sat down next to me, watching me with that amused expression of his. "Can I take this one?" He asked, motioning to the cup of hot cocoa that should of been my mothers.

I nodded my approval. "Sure." I took another pink marsh mellow in my hand and dipped it in the chocolate drink.

Chad took a white marsh mellow from his cup and mirrored me, dipping it in first before bringing it to his lips and chewing.

I wanted to be that marsh mellow _so bad._ Well I didn't really want to dissolve into nothing, but being in his mouth would be good. Well not all of me in his mouth ... just my- Urgh, I wanna kiss him! Stupid rambling to myself in my head.

Chad leaned back against my couch, resting an arm on the back of it, and grinned. "You have weird ways Monroe."

Git. Idiot. Pig. "Why don't you just get ou-"

"But that's why I like you." _Unfortunately. _

"Huh?" Was I imagining things again?

"You heard me. I like you." _A lot, a lot, a lot. _

I was startled, my jaw dropping. "B-But you love Port-"

"Sonny I was practicing to say it to you!" Chad yelled, frustrated. _How could you really think that I'd like Portlyn? She's an idiot. _

My eyes widened. "Y-You _love_ me?"

Chad gulped. "Uhm, let's not get carried away, but I do want to date _you,_ not Portlyn, not Selena, not hot twins, not anyone else."

"_Really_?!" Chad Dylan Cooper wanted me more than he wanted hot twins?! That is seriously like _a lot_!

"Really Sonny, Really." Chad teased with a smirk. "So, uh ... what do you say?" _Say yes. Say yes. Please say yes. _

"And there's nothing going on between you and Portlyn?" I asked suspiciously.

Chad's eyes narrowed. "No." _And there never will be again. _

I smiled happily. "Good. Then I'd love to." FINALLY!

"So we're going out?" Chad asked, hiding behind his hot cocoa.

"Uhm ... I dunno, do you wanna date or be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ want to do?"

_I want to be your boyfriend. _

"Darn it!" Said a frustrated Chad Dylan Cooper, realising what he'd thought. _I'm gonna have to go through some therapy that makes me not think things. _

I grinned, he wanted to be my boyfriend!! "Well ask me properly then."

Chad placed his hot cocoa down on the table before shuffling over on the couch so he was closer to me. He tenderly took my hand from my lap and placed a warm kiss on the back of it, probably warm from where he'd been drinking the hot drink.

Chad gulped, holding my hand tightly in his. "Uhm ... I-I ... Sonny do y-you w-"

"Come on, say it." I encouraged, looking him in the eyes softly.

"I-I ... d-do you, I w-want to ... uhm, we-" _Come on you wimp. Just ask her! _

"Chad just say it!" I yelled, frustrated.

Chad looked startled at my outburst and gave another loud swallow. "S-Sonny, d-do y-you ... uh, we c-could ... maybe? Uhm-"

He couldn't say it. Chad Dylan Cooper, modern day Casanova, could not ask that question. I snatched my hand back. "Why can't you say it?" I demanded.

Chad rubbed his sweaty palm on his jeans and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "I just don't do girlfriends okay? It's hard for me to say." Chad admitted, frustrated.

I jumped up from the couch like I'd been fired from a cannon. "So you don't want to be my boyfriend?! Fine! I don't care, just get-"

"Sonny sit down, it's not that." Chad asked, pulling me back down again with my arm.

"Well what _is_ it then?" I bit, was I really so much of a downgrade to those other girls?!

Chad opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I just _can't_." He whispered fiercely.

He was so bipolar! If he could think it then why couldn't he just _ask_ me? "Am I so repulsive to you that you-"

"Sonny don't _ever_ think that. You know it's not true." _You are the complete opposite of repulsive- Darn it! How many times Chad? Stop thinking!_

"Then what is it?" I whispered, hurt evident in my voice.

Chad sighed in frustration. "Sonny you have to understand, Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't_ have girlfriends. He dates, then dumps."

What was I supposed to say to that?

"But with you, it's different ... I could never do that to you. It just ... uhm-"

"Scares you?" I guessed.

Chad shook his head. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not do _scared_." He said with an air of disgust. _And apparently he didn't do Randoms ... that went out the window too. _

"Hmm, maybe Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't ... but I think Chad does." I said softly, moving the fringe from his eyes.

Chad quietens with my touch. "No I-"

I glared at him. "_Chad._"

"Fine, a little. But I j-just ... _like_ you and I don't want us to-"

"I like you too." I cut him off with a teasing grin.

Chad immediately stopped mid-sentence, his eyes wide. "Uhm ... you do?" _Sonny likes me!! YES!_

"I do." I affirmed, running a cheeky hand through his hair.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him for a few moments. "No, no, no. This isn't right." I jumped up, leaving a gobsmacked Chad on the sofa.

I turned around to see Chad, hurt evident on his shocked face. "B-But you _said_..."

"No, no. I just need you to do something for me."

I charged into my bedroom, opened my wardrobe and dived under a heap of clothes to pull out the huge pink treasure chest. I carefully pulled it out and held it securely in my arms. I spun back around to see him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his expression amused.

"What's with the chest?" He asked curiously.

I heaved it to my bed and threw it down. Chad moved from the door and stood behind me, watching the treasure chest, intrigued. I slicked the bronze lock, slowly lifted up the pink lid and opened it to his gaze.

"Whoa..." Was his response.

"There's something I need you to do for me."

**AN: So fluffy enough at the end for you? :P WHAT IS IN THE BOX?! lol :D Wellll, I have a few ideas!**

**_Random Words_ I'm in a bit of a random mood after watching So Random on SWAC, so I thought why not? What I want you all to do is give me one RANDOM word. It can be anything e.g. Candle/Camel/Tinsel/Wallpaper/Brush/Jump/Carrot/Gold. Just anything random! Then next chapter I'm going to try and see if I can somehow fit all the words into the next chapter. I'll make your word bold and put your penname next to it so you can see clearly that it's your word! I just thought this is a pretty funny idea :D I've allowed anonymous reviews for once, so even if you don't wanna give me a review! Just give me a word anyway!! :D Oooh and try and be random, I don't mind having a few words like 'kiss' and 'hug' and 'love'. BUTT I want some random ones too! Give me a challenge people! No swear words though! This is a K+ story ANNNDDD it can't be a name (how the hell am I gonna put it the fifth in the story!) unless it's from someone on the show! So be random! Some people should shave their moustaches.... See, that was random! **

**If your word is too random, I'll dedicate chapter 8 to you! I'm also gonna do my top five favourite random words! Can't wait to see what you So Random lovers can come up with :D **

**So give me a random word lovely readers! No review required (but very much appreciated if you do!) **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	8. Random Enough For You?

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: HAPPY 21****st**** BIRTHDAY STERLING!!! Right, so thank you all for your random words. They were VERY random. Here's my favourite five words I got :D **

**1) Ninja (Brandneweyes292) **For some reason when I read your review, I just burst out laughing at that word ;D

**2) Jupiter (mirage888) **That was really random! Love the word Jupiter, it sounds funny ;D

**3) Frigglebop (Dominique1234) **Haha, even though it's not a real word. It is just AWESOME! I am saying it all the time now.

**4) Tumultuous (Girltech101) **I have no idea if I used this in the right context. But what a brilliant random word. Love it ;D

**5) Obeliscolychny (Lynsey98) **Even though you gave me the most AWKWARD word ever! It is still such a funny word, which I have no idea how to pronounce. Very random too!

**Haha, I wanted some random stuff. I'm gonna put your name next to your word in the end authors note as I thought it'd be a bit annoying for you if I kept writing pennames in the story! Okay, so love to AnimeLovinKiDD and Abnormally-Sweet-Person, she actually PM'd me about this story and now we talk on Twitter and MSN! If you do have a Twitter then don't forget to follow me, my penname is 'Abbiee811', imaginative I know, lol. Right, so hope you likey! **

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squit (In other words ... nothing!) **

**Chapter 8- Random Enough For You? **

_**Previously: **_

"What's with the chest?" He asked curiously.

I heaved it to my bed and threw it down. Chad moved from the door and stood behind me, watching the treasure chest, intrigued. I slicked the bronze lock, slowly lifted up the pink lid and opened it to his gaze.

"Whoa..." Was his response.

"There's something I need you to do for me."

**Chapter 8: **

Chad smiled in amusement. "Sonny why are you showing me all this?"

I looked down to the pink chest, the chest that was virtually me in Wisconsin. Inside were a few **crayons**, a costume from Halloween when I was a **ninja**and Lucy was a **kangaroo**, my trophy from the Wisconsin **talent show** and of course several posters of Chad which I had scrunched up when I'd actually met him.

Chad pulled one of the posters of him out from the box and smoothed it down with his hands, trying to salvage what was left of it.

"I don't know whether to be happy that you were a Falls fan or cry that you did _this_!" _How could Sonny deface a picture of me?! _Chad didn't even seem to notice the rest of the stuff in the chest.

I rummaged through the chest some more of my old things, finding my **Giraffe** teddy bear Foo-Foo that Lucy had got me for my tenth birthday, half a **hockey** stick from the eighth grade tournament, a few photo booth pictures from the first time I'd gone to the Mall and finally I found it ... the book.

The book I had nearly destroyed several times.

The book that held some very embarrassing memories.

I glanced over to Chad to see him smiling as the poster seemingly was straightened out again, he grabbed some blue tack off my desk and jumped up on my bed. I watched him with an amused smile as he stretched out, the bottom of his shirt riding up, he removed the poster of Jackson Tyler and replaced it with a poster of himself.

He rubbed his hands together, satisfied, as he finished, jumping down off of the bed.

"Uh, do you mind?" I asked, watching him tear my beloved poster in two.

Chad grinned. "Nope, now your wall is officially improved." _Now all I need is a poster of Sonny for my wall ... or several posters. _

"I could give you one if you want." I teased, tongue in teeth.

Chad frowned. "Give me...?" Realisation seemingly dawned. "Ohhh ... you heard that?" _Darn Sonny being able to hear me think dorky thinks about her! _

I beamed. "Yup. Now come here, I wanna show—"

"What's this?" Chad asked, strolling over to a photo of me on my bedside table.

He picked it up and glanced at it with a chuckle.

"It's from when I went on vacation with my Mum, it's called an **Obeliscolychny**."

Chad chuckled. "Sonny, it's a lighthouse." Chad told me obviously, showing the picture to me.

"_Fine_ it's a lighthouse. But Obeliscolychny is a cool word!" I defended myself.

Chad placed the picture down again, smoothing his finger over where I was standing on the picture. I had a silly yellow coat and hat on, pointing upwards to the lighthouse with a silly grin.

Chad smiled ruefully. _Stupid cute. _

I chose to ignore it, motioning him over again. "Come here, I need you to do something." I repeated, picking up the pink book and flicking through it to find the right page.

Chad tried to prize the book from my fingers but I snatched it away just in time.

Chad frowned, confused. "I thought you wanted me to see it!"

"I want you to see a small part of it, not all of it." I explained, turning away so Chad couldn't see the embarrassing reams of pages.

"Why can't I see all of it?" He whined. _She better not have Jackson Tyler in there. _

"Here ... I need you to read this." I handed the book over to him at the right page and he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and pressed the book into his hands.

Chad looked down, and of course he flicked a few pages back and smirked. "Sonny Dylan Cooper? Mrs. S Cooper? Sonny and Chad forever?" Chad burst out laughing and I scowled. _This is hilarious. I knew she loved me. _

I quickly snatched the book back and snapped it closed. Why on earth did I show him? I slammed it down in the chest and shut it.

"Sonny-"

I ignored him. I heaved the box up to my chest and stormed past him, practically throwing it back in the wardrobe.

"Sonny don't be like that." _Urgh please don't be mad at me. _

I shut the wardrobe door closed and marched out of my bedroom, landing with a thump on the sofa.

Chad entered from my door and gave an awkward whistle. "So ... uh ... what did you want me to do?" Chad asked quietly, rubbing his shoe on the carpet. _This is gonna be awkward. _

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged, taking a cushion and putting it under my chin.

Chad sighed. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? _

I looked up to see him coming around the sofa until he was kneeling in front of me.

"Tell me what you want me to do Sonny. I'll do _anything_." Chad encouraged, nudging me slightly. _Don't be mad. Don't be mad. _

My lips upturned slightly involuntarily. I turned so I was sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Anything?" I asked with a small smile.

Chad's smile faltered. "Don't you dare."

"How about you saying So Random's better than Mackenzie Falls?" I asked with a teasing smile.

Chad scowled. _Women are evil. _"Sonny, that's going a bit too far."

I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted, giving him the puppy dog face.

Chad grumbled. "Fine, what you said." _Stupid Sonny making me tell stupid lies. _

I rocked forward onto my knees and pulled him into a big hug. "Awh! Thanks Chad!"

Chad reluctantly returned the hug, before pulling back and taking my hands. "What did you want me to do before?" He asked curiously.

"Well it was **indubitably **true, that me and Lucy had a ... _small_ crush on you." I admitted begrudgingly, waiting for his smirk.

I could tell he was biting his cheek to stop him from laughing. _Don't laugh. She'll be mad again. Don't laugh. _

"Come on, let it out." I suppose I could handle his little laugh at my expense.

None came.

"Show me what was in the book Sonny." Chad demanded quietly, his voice serious.

"You'll laugh at me." I whined, trying to pull my hands away from his.

Chad refused to let them go. "I won't laugh. I just want to be your boyfriend. Show me." _Please hurry up Sonny, I want to be your boyfriend now._

"You promise?" I asked hopefully.

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked with a grin.

I hauled myself up, releasing one of his hands and pulling him along with his other one. We re-entered my room and headed straight for the wardrobe. Just as I was about to reach for it, Chad stepped ahead of me and chivalrously pulled it out himself, he placed it on the bed then stepped back for me to re-open it.

His hand reclaimed mine and I intertwined our fingers, opening the lock with the other hand. "I used to be obsessed with you." I admitted quietly, pulling the lid open and searching around for the book.

"Are you're not now?" Chad asked cheekily. "Because let's be honest, you think I am **Chadtastic**." _Chadtastic? Really Chad? Really? Urgh, stupid Sonny making me sound vein._

I chuckled. "Chadtastic?"

"Fine, **Chadislistic**. You happy?" _Wow, I am gooooddd. _

I found the book again, but this time I handed it to him closed.

Chad took the book in his hands, staring unsurely to me. "I thought you said I could only look at certain bits...?" _Is she gonna hit me if I open this? _

"Read it. All of it." I encouraged, motioning back to the book.

Chad looked down at the cover. _Property of Sonny Cooper-Monroe._ Chad read aloud in his head. On the front was a sticker of him and a picture of me taped on next to it, I could tell he was trying not to smile.

Chad flicked through a few pages, his eyebrow raised. "Wow, you really were obsessed with me." _I thought Sonny hated me._

I blushed.

"You even have a picture of me from my small stint on Mary Poppins." Chad said with an amused smile.

"Well you were _**super**_**califragilisticexpialidocious**."

"? Really Sonny? Really?" _How can she even sound cute when she's reminding me about that?! _

"Well it took me five years to learn how to say it. So if I wanna say , _I will_."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Just read the rest already!"

Chad chuckled and looked back down to the book. "I thought you hated my guts." _Even though I pretended to hate yours too. _

"Well this was all before I met you, then when I did, I quickly changed my mind." I joked, nudging his elbow.

Chad scowled. "Funny Sonny, really funny."

"Yes, but now your **bedazzling** self has changed my mind." I grinned and he smirked too, looking back down at the book.

_How Chad Dylan Cooper will ask me out._ Chad read aloud in his head.

I stepped over to him so I could read the book too. "That's what I wanted you to do. I wrote it about five years ago with Lucy."

Chad's lips upturned in a smile as he held the book in front of him. He turned his body so he was facing me then obediently read from the book. "_Sonny Munroe, light of my life_ *insert chuckle here* _you are_-"

"Hey, leave me alone! I had only just discovered the awesomeness of true love from Dirty Dancing!"

_Try not to laugh at her. Try not to laugh. _"Hmm, sure. Now where was I? Oh, right. So, _light of my life ... you are the most prettiest girl in all of the Kingdom_. Really Sonny? Really?" _Why does she have to be so fricking adorable?! _

"Chad I was twelve! I'd just seen you in '**Caulker**', and I wanted to be your princess!" Okay, so why on earth did I say I wanted to be his princess?! There are some things you should keep in your head Sonny.

"Hmm, Caulker. That was one stupid film." Chad shuddered. _And my co-star Annalisa kept hitting on me! _

"Carry on with the speech please." I asked cheekily, tapping the book.

"Yes your highness. _You are my only sunshine and I lo-" _Chad broke off, looking up to me in alarm. "Sonny this says love." _Oh crap! _

That hurt. "Just change it then." I shrugged.

"Okay." He breathed a sigh of relief. "_-and I __like__ you more than anyone else. Please would you consider becoming my wi-"_ Chad choked. "WIFE?!"

I kept my face serious, trying not to laugh. "What's wrong with becoming my wife?" I asked, faking offence. Don't smile. Don't smile.

Chad went white. "Uh... Sonny, no! I-It's n-not like-"

"Chad, I'm _joking_! You can change it to girlfriend you know." He was such a dork sometimes.

"Oh! Uh, wanna be my girlfriend?" _Finally. _

I rolled my eyes. "Chad say it properly!" I told him in my 'duh' voice.

Chad rolled his eyes too, amused. "_Please would you consider becoming my girlfriend my beautiful sunshine_?" _Urgh, I cannot believe I just said that. _

The smile probably took over the whole of my face. "YES!" I answered jumping into his arms, knocking the book to the floor in the process. Chad laughed and enveloped me back in the hug, swinging me around and off the floor in the process. He spun me around a few times before he tripped over the book and fell backwards on the bed, I landed on top of him and laughed into his chest. "Sorry, been waiting for you to say that little **declaration **since I was eleven."

Chad put an arm around my waist and leaned back on my bed with a smile.

"Well I've been waiting for that answer for about a year." Chad inputted, stroking my back.

Chad Dylan Cooper was my boyfriend! "Oh my gosh! We're going out!" I said suddenly, sitting up. "I am going out with Chad Dylan Cooper. You're my boyfriend!" I pointed to him and laughed. "And I'm your'

Chad looked sheepishly at me. "Don't say the word."

"-girlfriend." I teased. "Right, I'll be back in a minute." I jumped up from the sofa and ran into the Living Room.

"Sonny, where on earth are you going?!" An incredulous Chad asked.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called a familiar number.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Tawni, it's Sonny!" I greeted happily, excited at finally having a boyfriend.

"_How you bearing up after today Sonny_?" Tawni asked carefully.

I laughed. "Ooh, it's all good now! Chad just asked me out." I explained.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and Chad fitted his head into the crook of my neck.

"_HE DID WHAT_?!" Tawni Hart practically screamed.

I could see Chad wince out of the corner of my eye. _Uh oh. Looks like the Randoms aren't so happy. _

"He asked me out. And I said yes." I told her calmly.

"Sonny hang up." Whispered a seductive Chad into my neck. _Urgh, her neck smells sooo good. Oh crap. She can hear me. _

"T-Tawni I n-need to g-go—"

"_Oh no you don't. We're coming over_." Tawni warned me.

I didn't have time to respond as a frustrated Chad took the phone out of my hand and cancelled the call. I was about to protest when he pressed a light kiss to my neck.

"You can talk to her later. But right now, oh ... _girlfriend_," he forced the word out, his face looked like he'd smelt something off, "of mine, you right now are mine and mine only." He whispered in my ear and I almost collapsed. _I like the sound of that. _

I was his and his only. I liked the sound of that too.

"SONNY! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Chad and I both frowned at each other, who the hell was at the door?! The banging on the door got louder so I, confused, walked over to the door and checked through my peep hole. Standing there were none other than Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

How the hell did they get here so fast?!

I opened the door for the four of them to run straight past me.

"Wow, sorry I'm late!" Tawni apologised quickly. "Grady was taking forever!" _I really should have picked him up first, darn Nico making me want to make out with him first. _

Grady pouted. "Hey, I'm sorry but the cheese was taking forever to grate!" _Women do not understand the importance of cheese! _

Chad, **flabbergasted** at the intrusion, stepped forward. "What the hell are you losers doing here?" _Why can't I just have some alone time with Sonny?!_

"First of all, what the **frigglebop** are you guys doing here? Secondly, don't speak to my friends that way Chad."

"Yeah Chip, don't speak to us that way! That's why we came, to talk some sense into you Sonny! What the hell are you thinking?!" Nico asked incredulously, arms crossed. _How could Sonny date the jerk that has been making our lives hell for three years? _

Grady backed Nico up, his arms crossed too.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "The fact is, Chad's my boyfriend and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"I so saw this coming." Zora muttered under her breath. _Seeing as I'm the clever one. _

Tawni shook her head pitifully. "Do you not remember what happened three hours ago? He broke your heart and you just forgive him because he sweet talks you?!" _Sonny you are so naive. _

Chad guffawed. "I didn't sweet talk her! It was the truth. I really, _really_ like her. That okay?" He asked Nico and Grady, trying to intimidate them a little bit.

"Awh, Chad!" I cooed, putting an arm around his waist.

Nico and Grady made sick noises.

"Sonny, are you sure he's ... _random_ enough for you?" Tawni asked carefully, scrutinizing Chad with a glare.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Chad's arm tightened around me.

Zora shook her head. "She means, he's all boring and serious! You need someone fun to suit your personality." Zora explained. _And he is most definitely not fun. _

"Psh! I _can_ be random." Chad defended himself. _Oh crap. What's the first thing that randomly comes to your head? Chad? No that's not random. Actor? Nope, not random. Good looking? Well that's true, but still not random because everyone thinks that about me! Darn it!_

"Prove it." Grady challenged, glaring at him. _This'll be funny._

"Fine I will!" _Oh crap, what do I say. _"Uh ... cat?"

Zora slapped a hand to her forehead. "Idiot." She muttered. "Random is something like; what **tomfoolery** it would be if they had **tacos **on **Jupiter**. Ya see?"

"Chad, you don't need to be random to be my boyfriend I—"

Chad insisted. "No, no. I can be random. Right... how about...? I like **peanut butter**."

Grady grinned. "Wow, you too huh?" _Peanut butter is just made of awesomeness. _

"No, moron. I was being *shivers* random."

I laughed, patting his tummy with my hand. "It was a very sweet attempt."

"Are you kidding Sonny? It was pitiful fool." Nico rolled his eyes. "Random is; my **llama **fell in a **puddle** and landed on some **pudding**."

Tawni chuckled. "Well done baby." _OH CRAP!_

"BABY?!" Shouted an incredulous Chad and Grady.

Tawni blushed. "Psh, I was just being random, duh!" _Please let Grady be gullible. I can handle Chad later. _

Grady sighed in relief. "Oh thank God! Good now I'll try! Spongebob had to find a **semi-sonic, spatula** that helped him make **cheese puffs, pickles **and **toothpaste**." _Hmm, cheese puffs ... I wonder if Sonny has any anywhere. _

_What a bunch of losers. _"Urgh, so are you saying you won't approve of me being with Sonny unless I say something random?"

The four looked at each other, nodded and said simultaneously, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Awh Chad! You want my cast to approve of us?" Awh, he was so sweet sometimes!

Chad shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no. _You_ want them to approve, I just want to make you happy." _Wow, I am AMAZING. _

AWWWWW!!!!!

"BLEGH!"

"Zora!" Tawni warned. "Be nice."

"It's disgusting." Zora looked away, a scowl on her face. _I hope I never get sappy like that. _

"It's sweet, I wish _someone_ would declare their love for me like that." Tawni hinted to Nico. _Unfortunately he's not romantic enough. Urgh. _

"Woah there Random. _Love_? That's going a tiny bit far." Chad winced at the word love. _Chad Dylan Cooper hardly does girlfriend, never mind love. _

Charming!

"Urgh men!" Tawni threw her hands up in the air. _Unromantic losers. _

"Look, if I say something random will you morons leave me and my girlfriend alone?!"

The four nodded cautiously.

"Well here you go then; When I lived back on the farm in Texas, the **wolf** ate my **egg**, I was surprised he didn't take my **corn** but he told me he only ate **potatoes** and eggs. So I looked over the **cliff** to see it was snowing, I wanted to **bobsled** but I forgot my surf board and my **Chockapoo **wanted some **crayons **to eat. Of course **Elmo** was nearby to help, but all he offered me was a **kangaroo** arm and a **parakeet **to eat. I wanted to feed him some **sparkly muffins** but the **Antidisestablishmentarianism** of the British Government forbid me from doing so!" _Oh god, they're all looking at me. _

Everyone's jaws dropped, including mine.

"**Meep**." Whimpered a shocked Tawni.

"Chad that was amazing!" I reached onto my tip toes and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "You really are random!"

Chad winced. "Urgh." _Being random is not something I want to do. _

"Okay, okay. You proved yourself Cooper, but we're watching you!" Nico warned, backing away from the room. Zora and Grady followed him, making the same glare, Tawni was the last out, giving a small rueful smile before closing the door behind her.

"Finally they're gone!" Chad breathed a sigh of relief. _No more randomness! _

I smiled happily. "Thanks for being random for me."

Chad shrugged. "You know what my little **ducky**? I think that _I _am more random than _you_."

I beamed, oh he was _so _on. "**Smoggledoodlemcjiggle** always wanted to be an astronaut, but his mama wanted him to be a busker in Paris, so instead he took a **peregrinated **trip to the south-west of Hawaii where he found his one true love; the **pickle sandwich**-"

"Sonny you can stop now." Chad grinned, ruffling my hair. "I'm sure you're _very_ random. And I don't even _want_ to be random, but the **hoops** I jump through for you." He dramatised.

I snorted. "Shut up."

"Make me." Chad smirked, taking a step towards me.

"Fine I _will_."

"Fine you should."

"Fine I'm gonna."

Just as I was about to crash my lips to his I heard a small whimper coming from the door.

Chad and I looked at each other, confused. "Urgh, I knew they wouldn't just leave." My friends were nothing if not persistent.

But when I opened the door I unfortunately found that my Mother had beaten me to the chase and had her lips pressed against someone else's. That was one **tumultuous **way to enter the room!

This was gonna be one _awkward_ reunion.

**AN: Hello again. So let's give some credit to the people who gave me the words in bold. Here we go! **

**Pickle Sandwich – **BunnyandChannylove //** Bedazzling **– elizabeth567 \\** Crayon –** Highfivingjesus //** Corn – **RandomFandom7722 \\ **Obeliscolychny – **Lynsey98 // **Egg – **Zoe \\ **Ninja – **BrandNewEyes929 // **– **angel \\**Tacos – **KaylaAnn // **Talent show – **DemiandSelenaFan \\**Flabbergasted – **luckyme123 //**Sparkly Muffins** – Kerropiyvonne \\ **– **hannahpie45** // ****Jupiter – **mirrage888** \\ ****Wolf – **tmizzy2125** // ****Antidisestablishmentarianism **– Kitty with a chance **\\****Tumultuous** – Girltech101** // ****Pickles – **Teddyluver**\\ ****Bobsled – **Berrysexyphone**//****Toothpaste – **I-stabbed-him-with-a-pencil \\ **Chadtastic**/**Chockapoo – **AnimeLovinKiDD //**Cheesepuffs – **xluv2livex \\**Tomfoolery – **Zanessarobsten4ever** //****Cliff – **Randomgirl2014 \\ **Ducky – **DaydreamingAuthor // **Parakeet – **C \\ **Crayons – **goodstory**// ****Hoop – **Partypooper845** \\ ****Giraffe – **LOL819** // Indubitably - **SonnyDays**\\ ****– **Penguin0dreamer**// ****Potato – **VeVe2491** \\ ****Puddle – **evesediacm** // ****Peregrination – **MillyFleur14** \\ ****Caulker – '**marydanielle**// ****Chadilistic – **ScarlettClearwater** \\ ****Peanut butter – **Duckvader23** // ****Llama – **Purplestar******* \\ ****Meep – **MoonMermaidandWitchy**// ****Frigglebop – **Dominique1234** \\ Hockey – **Sophie Cullen // **Semisonic – **Joker236** \\ ****Kangaroo – **Inumaru12** // ****Smoggledoodlemcjiggle – **SuppiGirlAnimangafreak** \\ ****Spatula – **Bob** // ****Pudding – **..Angel **\\ ****Elmo – **Shadowdawn of Shadowclan **// ****Declaration – **xChanny13x

**Thank you everyone! Your words were amazing! Sorry for posting this so late, I've just been to my friends party so it's a bit later than usual! Anyways, hope you liked. And remember folks ... **

**Chad: A bear has paws for a reason?**

**Me: See Chad! You are Random!**

**Chad: *scowls* Shut up and review**

**Me: *gasps* But Chad! How can I review my own story?! **

**Chad: Well ask the nice little readers to do it for you! Idiot! **

**You heard what Chad said!! :D Pwetty please? **


	9. My Number One, His Number Five

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Howdy people of earth! I'm back with a LOONNGG chapter for you :D I've started to leave a few hints for what's going to happen in later chapters so I'd be interested if any of you picked up on those. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'FanFicSam' who left me a random word which I stupidely missed out. The word was Archipelago (awesome word) and I apologise _profusely _for missing it out!! So _hopefully _dedicating this chapter to you will make up for it! **

**I'd also like to mention my friends Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) and Sarah (Abnormally-Sweet-Person) for being awesome! I was having a crazy talk with Sarah about this story, and it could well happen! It was a bit out there though ;D Muhahaha! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter 9- My Number One, His Number Five **

_**Previously: **_

But when I opened the door I unfortunately found that my Mother had beaten me to the chase and had her lips pressed against someone else's. That was one tumultuousway to enter the room!

This was gonna be one _awkward_ reunion.

**Chapter 9: **

"That is _disgusting_." Chad inputted._ Old people making out is gross._

Mum pulled away from her suitor with wide eyes at Chad's voice.

Who the _hell _was she kissing?

"Uhm ... hey darling. Have you met Mason?" Mum stepped aside for a middle-aged man, looking peculiarly similar to Marshall, to enter the room. _Oh crap! Sonny is going to kill me. _

"Hey kiddo! You must be Sonny, Marshall's told me a lot about you!" The man stepped forward and offered his hand. _This is a little awkward ... but she looks like a nice enough girl. _

_Haha, your Mum has got horrible taste. _

I sent a scowl at Chad before cautiously holding out my hand to take his. "Uhm ... so how do you know Marshall?"

Mason shook my hand then stepped back, put an arm around my mum and grinned. "He's my brother silly!" _I thought everyone said we looked alike!_

Oh _my _sweet God.

I could hear Chad trying to stifle a chuckle. _This is gold! If Sonny wasn't going to hit me, my phone would so be recording this. _

There was an awkward pause before Mum coughed. "So Chad, still here?" _I'd have thought that punk would have took a hike by now!_

Chad stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Uhm yeah..." _Well this is awkward. _

I grabbed one of his hands from his pocket and held it in mine, intertwining our fingers, Chad gave a small smile. _Stupid pretty hands. _

My Mum looked down at our hands, then back up to my face. "What is going on?!" _Please tell me Sonny has forgiven him already. Darn the forgiving capacities of the Monroes! _

Chad paled. _Uh oh! Sonny let __go__ of my hand so I can make a break for it._

Chad stepped forward to run away but I yanked him back by the hand. "Mum, Chad asked me out and I said yes." Mum's mouth opened a little.

"Do you think that's wise Sonny? After he told another girl he loved her." Mum raised an eyebrow. _Sonny can be so naive sometimes. _

Mason and Chad looked awkwardly away.

I scowled. How dare she! "Oh and you can talk with your Marshall lookalike-"

"Sonny!" Mum gasped, her mouth dropping open. _This isn't like my Sonny at all! _

Mason rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh ... I see this is a bad time, I'll be off now." _Get out of there, quick! _

Mum smiled gratefully at Mason, pecking him on the cheek. _Thank god someone can take the hint, unlike that punk holding hands with my Sonny. _

As soon as Mason shut the door behind him I blew my top. "Who the hell was that?!"

Mum glared at Chad. "This is a private conversation Sonny." _So you can tell that loser to leave! _

"Do you mind Chad?" I asked him quietly.

Chad shook his head. _Thank God, I did not want to hear this domestic._ "No, no. I'll see you tomorrow. Want me to pick you up?"

I pecked his cheek. "If you want." I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Pick you up at eight then?" Chad asked with a grin.

Mum rolled her eyes at us taking so long, marching into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." I motioned to the kitchen door slamming.

Chad pulled me into a quick hug. "I'll have to do some sucking up, won't I?" He grinned into my hair.

"More than sucking up with the way she's acting right now." I laughed.

_Urgh I hate sucking up to Mothers. _

Another thought.

Another thing I wasn't supposed to hear.

Was I going to be a mind-reader for the rest of my life? I'd watched films about mind-readers before, getting their powers from accidents and then their brains overheating and exploding so they died! Ok, some times the mind-reading just wore off, but it could happen!

"You okay?" He asked, pulling away with a concerned expression.

Was I okay? What if I didn't wake up tomorrow because of this stupid thing? "...No, no. I'm fine."

"You're _not_." He insisted, putting a lock of hair behind my ear. _I can tell when she's lying, her eyes don't light up when she smiles. _

"What if I die?" I whimpered. Okay, so it wasn't supposed to come out like that. Great, I sound like a right idiot.

Chad stared at me for a minute. "Why would you die?" _Is she terminally ill or something?! _

"Chad, haven't you ever seen those films? What if my brain explodes from all the extra peoples thoughts or—"

Chad chuckled, amused. "You're not going to die. I'll make sure of that." _She is such a drama queen sometimes. _

"SONNY! Is that boyfriend of yours gone yet?!" Mum screeched, obviously annoyed.

"We're talking!" I ground out through gritted teeth.

Mum swung the kitchen door open, she was never normally like this, then trudged off to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. _Stupid kids. _

"Something's happened with her, she's acting strange." I observed, watching her door.

Chad put an arm around me. "Everything will be fine." _Because Chad Dylan Cooper is your boyfriend and he always makes everything better. _

"These things don't just happen Chad! People don't just wake up with mind-reading powers and ... I'm ... _scared_." I cannot believe I'd just admitted to Chad Dylan Cooper that I was scared.

Chad pressed a kiss into my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." _Even if I have to get Bart's brain to replace your exploded one. _

I turned into him, nestling my head into his chest. "So you're a brain surgeon now?" I teased lightly.

Chad wrapped both arms around me and smiled. "Actually I am. Season 3, episode 19."

"Shut up."

There was a comfortable silence for a minute before I looked up to him, chin on his chest. "Do you think I'll be a mind-reader forever?"

Chad smirked. "I hope not, I'll never be able to check out another girl again." _And that would be hard considering my track record. _

"Oi!" I hit his arm lightly and he gave a little laugh.

"_Besides_, you used to read my mind anyway." Chad shrugged in my arms.

I grinned. "That's because, _I_ can read people."

"Could you tell that I've liked you for months?" He smirked, satisfied that I wasn't able to tell. _That's one way to prove her wrong. _

I didn't respond, I just squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, relaxing into his arms, wrinkling my nose at the strong smell of his cologne.

_Darn cute making me love you. _

"Hmm?" I asked, coming out of my daze and staring back up at him.

"I _said_, I _love_ ... pizzas. Wanna go get one?" Chad pulled away from me with a nervous smile, tugging his ear. _Don't look her in the eye. _

"Uhm ... no thanks, I already had some dinner."

"Oh I-I'll just," He pointed the door. "I-I'm a little hungry, you know. So I'll uhm ... I'll go get a corndog or something—"

"A corndog at this time?" I asked incredulously, knowing he was trying to make a break for it.

"U-Uhm _yes._ I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and if I want a corndog then I'll get one." _Oh good, she didn't hear. _

"Ooh good idea! How about you get the girl you love one too?"

That was the first time I'd ever seen Chad truly blush, like seriously more red then Rudolph's nose. "Bye Sonny." A small smiled graced his face, turning on his heel he strolling out of my apartment.

CHAD LOVED ME!!! ME! Not Portlyn! Maybe he really was talking about me!

I squealed. Drunk on life. HE LOVED ME! Who cared if this mind-reading made my mind explode?! Chad Dylan Cooper had thought it, then not denied it!

"Is everything okay?!" Mum asked, creeping into the room, baseball bat in hand.

"CHAD LOVES ME!" I cried, running over to her and sweeping her in a hug.

Mum chuckled. "I thought he loved Portlyn." _That boy can sure as hell change his mind quick. _

"Noooo! He was practising to say it to _me_, isn't that great?!" I hugged her a little tighter.

"Eh ... honey, you're kinda choking me."

I let go, still grinning. "Sorr-y." I sang.

Mum crossed her arms over her nightgown, she must have changed when she was in her room. "Just ... be careful Sonny."

My smile dissipated. "_Why_?"

"I don't want you getting your heart broken." _I doubt he was practising to say it to the girl. He probably uses the 'I love you' trick all the time_

"_My_ heart? Shouldn't you be more worried about yours? What happened with Marshall?"

Mum bit her lip, eyes cold. "Nothing." _Except that I was humiliated so much I could cry. _

I put an arm around her. "Come on Mum, it's me!"

Mum relented a little. _Well she did tell me about her Chad problem. _"Well ... I went over to his house and ... well_ basically_ him and that teacher of yours have gotten back together." Mum sighed. _How could I be so stupid? _

"Oh Mum, I'm _sorry_." I sighed, rubbing her back, if I hadn't of encouraged her, she'd never have been in this mess. "Is this what Mason is about?"

Mum shook her head. "Psh, _no_!" _Yes. _

"Mum, I don't think it's right for you to use Mason like that." I told her honestly.

Mum nodded. _Darn Sonny always knowing when I'm lying._ "I _know_, I was just a little upset. That Bitterman chick opened the door, then she starts telling me to back off. It was _so _embarrassing."

"I bet." I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry for yelling at Chad. I know he thinks the world of you." Mum put an arm around me. _Even if he is a heartbreaker. _

I chuckled, returning the embrace. "He thinks the world of _himself_, then his car, then his job, then his family ... then maybe I'm fifth."

Mum laughed at me, poking me in the side. "Well you know you're _my_ number one."

"Ha ha. _Thanks_ Mum." Great, I'm my boyfriends number five, and the only person who says I'm there number one is my Mum. Fantastic.

Mum ruffled my hair, grinning. "Anytime sweetie, wanna stay up watching American Idol in our jammys?"

I grinned. "Mother ... you know me _too_ well."

-----

*****

After catching up on the few episodes I'd missed, I'd stumbled my way into bed. That night I was restless, a small twinge had escalated into a throbbing in my head. Eventually, feeling numb from hours of missed sleep, I _eventually_ drifted off into slumber.

I found myself sitting in Chad's dressing room, sitting in his directors chair.

In came Portlyn, smirking evilly. "Chaddy, where _are_ you?"

Chad seemingly appeared from nowhere, putting an arm around her. "Here, Porty."

"So did she fall for it?" Portlyn asked, dotting kisses on his neck.

"Hook, line and sinker. The sucker actually believes that _I _would love _her_."

I frowned, were they talking about me?

"Wait till she finds out what the real plan is." Portlyn chortled, loosening Chad's tie from his collar.

"The pathetic idiot will be humiliated once and for all." Chad smirked, trailing kisses over Portlyn's face.

"WHAT?!"

Chad and Portlyn carried on making out, ignoring me completely.

"Stop it!"

They didn't listen.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Portlyn turned around, her face curious.

"Sonny?"

"Sonny?"

"SONNY?!"

I awoke with a start, jumping up in my bed to see my Mum shaking me.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

I checked the time on the clock to see it was almost half six, the dream had seemingly been longer than I thought. "I'm okay. What happened?"

"You were thrashing around in your bed, shouting 'stop it'." Mum told me, pressing a hand to my head to check for a fever.

"It was just a nightmare. No biggy." I shrugged.

I hadn't had a nightmare for a few months, since the night that I watched Night of the Sorority Party 3, usually something triggered them off. Looks like I just had a random one.

"Hmm." Mum watched me sceptically, still checking me over. _I hope she's not dreaming about her accident. _

"Go! I'm fine!" I insisted, pointing to my door.

Mum put up her hands to signal surrender. "Fine, fine I'm going. Want some waffles for breakfast?"

I grinned. "_Only_ if you put some of your special topping on them."

"Just this once then, we can't _overuse_ the topping." Mum teased, shutting the door behind her.

-----

*****

"Sonny your boyfriends at the door!" Mum yelled, throwing a pillow at my door.

"Coming, coming." I muttered.

The dull ache in my head hadn't left from yesterday and I rubbed it with the ball of my hand. I left my room and tried not to rush over to the door, knowing that Chad would laugh at my eagerness.

I opened it slowly, trying to hide my smile nonchalantly.

"Good Morning girlfriend." Greeted a cheerful Chad Dylan Cooper. He thrusted the roses in his hands towards me and gave a goofy grin. "For _my_ Lady." He almost sang. Wow, what had got him so happy?

"Thanks Chad." I took the roses from him, pecked his cheek and motioned him to come aside.

He was wearing his customary brown leather jacket over his Mack Falls Uniform, his tie hanging low around his neck. _I hope her mothers not here. _

I giggled. "She's here. _And_ she's in a _much_ better mood today so she shouldn't be a problem." I informed him, taking the roses out of their cover and putting them in a vase.

Chad came behind me with a smirk. "So does that mean I can do this?" I closed his eyes and began leaning in. _I can finally kiss that stupid darn cute face that keeps teasing me! _

I'd seen that face before.

I had a sudden flashback from when he guest starred on our show. We were both sitting on a sofa, him in a stupid ambulance outfit, me trying to work out a way _not_ to kiss him. And then he did it, he puckered his lips and began to lean forward, did he _want_ to kiss me? Or was he really just acting? Either way, I did _not_ want to fall in love with him.

However now, as his lips neared mine, I realised I didn't have to _try_ not to fall in love with him, I already was.

So close now, millimetres away. I really should have tried to help him, but all I could do was stand there, lips awaiting the gentle pressure of his.

Closer and closer and closer and—

"No it doesn't mean you can." Mum's voice ground out from the door. _That boy moves fast. _

Chad flushed red, jumping away from me. "Sorry Miss Monroe." _Well done Chad. That's really gonna win her round isn't it?! _

I laughed, brushing it off. "Chad came to pick me up Mum. Isn't that nice?"

Mum gave a small smile at my tactic. "Well it saves me some petrol."

"That's the spirit." I praised, coming over to hug Mum goodbye before I left.

Chad awkwardly followed behind me, giving my Mum a tight smile as we walked out the door. When the door was shut behind us Chad let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Why does she _hate_ me so much?! She loved me yesterday morning." Chad grumbled, folding his arms as he followed me down the corridor. _She must be bipolar like Sonny. _

"_Weell_, I _may_ have told her about what happened yesterday." I admitted, slowing down so I could walk along side him.

"Well that would explain that then." Chad murmured, irritated. _No wonder why she hates me! _

"I'm sorry, I just got upset." I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.

Chad smiled slightly, putting an arm around me and keeping it there until we reached his car.

-----

*****

"Here are the rules about my car; no gum, no drinks, no mud on shoes, no food and _definitely_ no elephant manure. Okay?" Chad asked again, watching me carefully. _Should I say No Random Stuff? Or will she hit me? _

"Chad, I'm meant to be your _girlfriend_, stop treating me like an idiot." I grumbled, wrenching the door of his car open.

Chad winced. "Sonny, be careful ... _please_." Chad opened his door slowly, careful not to scratch it as he slid into the car. _Don't shout at her. Don't shout at her. _

Why did he pick me up if he didn't want me to touch anything?! "Chad, if you didn't want me in your stupid car—"

Chad gasped. "My Baby is _not_ stupid!" _What is wrong with her!! _

"Is that all you care about? Your car?" I ground out through gritted teeth.

This was typical him. I knew there was a reason I'd been avoiding asking him out, the two of us could barely get along for five minutes. I suppose without the fighting, he wouldn't have been attracted to me in the first place. But was it so wrong that I wanted him to care about me having a good time rather than scratching his _precious_ car?

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad shook his head, putting the key in the ignition. _Obviously my Baby is the most important thing. How thick can girls be sometimes?! _

"Don't bother." I huffed, blowing some of my hair from my face. "I'll get my Mum to take me."

"Don't be such a baby Monroe." Chad chided, reversing out of the car park. _Girl are SO temperamental. _

I growled, sitting back in my seat. I couldn't just get out of the car now, knowing that I was being a baby.

The next five minutes dragged by, both of us too stubborn to start a conversation. Chad kept his eyes firmly on the road, every so often throwing a glance at me.

_I'm sorry. _

"You are?" I asked hopefully, smiling.

Chad smirked. "I was talking to my Baby, haven't washed her in one day!" He was SUCH a jerk!! _Only because I was too busy thinking about you though. _

Most girls would not be impressed by that statement. "That's sweet Chad. You didn't wash your car for me." I grinned, reaching over to try to ruffle his hair.

Chad quickly dodged to the side, his eyes wide. "_Not_ in the car Sonny! My Baby is not getting crashed!"

"Jerk." I muttered.

"_Diva."_

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"DIVA!" _She is so cute when she calls me a jerk. _

What?! "JERK!"

"CUTE!" _Darn it! _

"What? We were _supposed_ to be arguing!" I told him, confused.

Chad smirked. "Well I just think my girlfriend is cute. That okay with you Monroe?" _Not just cute, stupidly cute. So stupid that it— urgh! How many times Chad? She can __hear__ you. _

I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm still your girlfriend?" My brow furrowed, unsure.

Chad pulled up his car and parked his car slowly, as soon as the car was safely parked he turned to me. "Of _course_ you are Sonny. We were just play fighting ... right?" Chad asked, eyes wide.

"Uh ... I _dunno._" Ugh, I sounded just like I did when he asked me if I thought he had sparkly eyes.

"Well I _do_ know. I didn't mean it." Chad assured me, flicking my nose with the tip of his finger.

"Have you told _your_ cast?" I asked as casually as possible.

Chad gulped. "Uhm ... _not_ really." _Uh oh. _

Was he ashamed of me or something? Oh crap, I'm pouting again. "That's okay." That was so NOT okay.

"Sonny don't be upset. They wouldn't exactly _approve_ of me liking someone like you." Chad explained, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

How dare he! "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Chad ground his teeth. "It_ means_ that your cast will come to terms with you dating a _megastar_ like me, but my cast..." _Will think I'm dating someone unworthy. Oh crapping hell! Why does she have to hear me? _

"Is that how you think of me? An amateur that you're taking pity on by dating me?" I asked quietly, slumping in my seat.

"Sonny—"

"CDC!" A cheerful Ferguson called, peeping through Chad's window.

Chad reluctantly rolled down the window, wincing.

"Hey Ferg-o." Chad reluctantly greeted, waving his hand a little bit.

Ferguson frowned, pointing to me. "Hey, isn't she that ... _Random_ that you hate?" Ferguson asked with an air of disgust. _What the hell is that loser doing in Chad's car? _

How lovely.

Did he not realise that I was sitting right _there_?

We both said nothing. Why wasn't he telling Ferguson I was his girlfriend?!

"What's she doing in your car dude?" Ferguson asked, looking me up and down, disgusted. _Portlyn said he had a thing for her, ugh, didn't believe her at the time. _

Chad swallowed. _Do I lie?! _"Uhm ... she was just ..." _She's your girlfriend! Come on, say it with me. Girlfriend! _"She's my .... uh ... I just thought I'd show her what a _real_ car looks like." Chad gave a little smirk at Ferguson. _I am such an idiot. Sonny, if you can here me. I didn't mean it. _

Ferguson grinned. "Yeah dude!" _Thank God! I thought they were dating for a minute. _

No dude. Really _no_ dude.

My heart dropped like a stone in my chest. He _was _ashamed of me.

If I could move, I would have got up, stormed out and threw a brick at his car. Unfortunately I was too hurt to even more. When I'd listed all the reasons why we shouldn't date, he'd insisted he _didn't_ care what his cast thought.

Liar.

Ferguson poked his head through the car window a bit further to motion to me. "So _funny_ girl, what's it like to ride in a car like this when you're used to your old jeep?" He asked tauntingly. _Hmm maybe I should have said old banger rather than jeep. _

"Dandy." I snapped, clenching my fist to stop it from hitting Ferguson _and_ Chad.

Chad pushed his head away from me with the palm of his hand. "Don't tease her." He told him quietly. _No one teases Sonny except for me. _

I gave a bitter laugh. "Let him tease me, we're all _enemies _here, right?"

Ferguson nodded in agreement. "See, even funny girl gets it!" _Haha, this Random isn't so bad! _

"Don't call her funny girl." He warned dangerously again. _If he says something one more time I am going to hit him so hard. _

What was his problem? He was too ashamed to admit we were dating, then he was telling Ferguson not to tease me.

Ferguson frowned. "You don't like _her_ do you Chad?" Ferguson asked incredulously.

_YES I do you stupid moron. _"Actually I—"

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically. "How could a Random ever go out with someone from your show. That is utterly ridiculous. Right Chad?" Better help him out. If he didn't want his friends to know, then I guessed I could live with it.

Chad stayed still. _Sonny please don't. _

"I mean, why would a guy like him have a crush on _me_?" I chortled half-heartedly and Ferguson joined it.

Ferguson nodded in agreement. "_Wow_, funny girl, you're actually quite cool!" _If she wasn't on So Losers, I might just make out with her. _

Chad wrenched his door open, nearly knocking Ferguson over who _was_ leaning through his window. Ferguson stumbled back a few steps. I got out too, walking around the car to watch the boys.

"I _told_ you _not_ to call her funny girl!" Chad drawed back his fist, ready to punch the startled boy in front of him.

"CHAD!" I yelled.

Straight away his fist lowered and he glowered at Ferguson.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You call them names all the time." Ferguson asked suspiciously, keeping a cautious eye on Chad's fist. _He needs some crazy pills! _

"Not anymore." Chad warned again, taking another step forward. _Don't hit him. Think about the bad publicity. _

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back a bit. The last thing I wanted was a fight to break out.

"Why _not_?" Ferguson ground out slowly. _He is so in love with her! Stupid Moron! _

"_BECAUSE! _Sonny Monroe, _funny _girl from So Random, is _my_ girlfriend!" Chad practically screamed.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**AN: Ha! So it wasn't Marshall! Muhahaha I got you all :P Mind you, if you had have guessed Mason, I would have probably screamed and ran away! **

**So I've had a few rough days this week. Like the guy I like being told by my so-called 'friends' that I like him. Nice right? Haha! So now it's COMPLETELY awkward with him, and we can hardly talk to each other any more. I would tell you the whole story, BUT I don't really wanna relive it. Long story short? A 'friend' of mine who knew that I liked him, told another 'friend' who told everyone, including him. Then that 'friend' started having a go at me, because I teased him about the girl he liked about two years ago. Was it stupid to start crying in front of him? Lol. Well that was yesterday and today has been a TINY bit better. But the moral of this story? Don't trust idiots ;D **

**I know how I'm gonna make all her break loose, but I'm always open to a few extra ways to make Chad's life hell. Wanna share? Will credit you :D **

**Please Review! **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	10. The Scoop

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Hello strangers ;D Haven't updated this in a while, so I thought I'd better hurry up :P Ok, so the guy I mentioned in the last chapter, things are ok with him now! But I just feel so self-concious whenever I'm near him now because I just KNOW he's thinking 'She so likes me!' Urgh, I hate that! :( **

**I've been quite angry this week, some idiot gave my lovely friend 'AnimeLovinKIDD' a REALLY vulgar, horrible flame. If you don't like a story, don't review! Don't sit there and take pleasure in making other people feel bad about themselves! She was really upset too, and her story is AWESOME! I can't believe how some people are such dooches!! haha, if you wanna flame me, FLAME ME! But at least do it signed in instead of doing a cowardly anonymous review! I've been lucky so far as to not have one, but if Alex will then I probably will soon and when I do, make it constructive critism, not pure hatred! Haha, sorry but it really annoyed me when she got all upset! **

**Thanks for everyone's ideas, I loved them all! But this chapter is for .... Dominique1234, she completely thrashed my idea, so I stole her awesome one ;P Credit to her! And go read her awesome stories ;D Also, love to my awesome friends; AnimeLovinKiDD, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, DemiandSelenafan and KaylaAnn! My Twitter pals :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nooottthhhinnnggg :D **

_Previously: _

_"BECAUSE! _Sonny Monroe, _funny _girl from So Random, is _my_ girlfriend!" Chad practically screamed.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**Chapter 10- The Scoop**

_This has got to be the scoop of the year. _

I spun around to see several reporters, one of them Santiago Heraldo, all crowding towards us.

Suddenly lights started flashing crazily. A mob of around eleven reporters each fought their way to talk to Chad, all eager to get the first comment of this revelation.

My eyes flitted to Chad to see him staring at the media with wide eyes and an open mouth at the reporters in front of him.

"_So you confirm that Sonny Monroe is your girlfriend?" _

_"How long have you been dating?" _

_"What attracted you to her in the first place?" _

_"Do you think she's the one?" _

_"What does Sonny have that hundreds of other girls don't?" _

The media suddenly caught sight of me too and some ambled over to me when they had no response from Chad.

"_How does it feel to be the girlfriend of Hollywood's hottest star?" _

_"Does Chad treat you right?" _

_"Where was your first date?"_

_"How long have you been dating?"_

_"Sonny! Sonny! Did he ask you out?"_

_"Have you met his parents yet?"_

_"Sonny! What attracts you to Hollywood's bad boy?" _

I looked over to Chad to see him being ambushed too, both of us stayed silent on the spot, letting the blinding flashes of cameras take over us.

Ferguson suddenly stepped forward. _I'll get the punk back for talking to me like that. _"I'll tell you what's going on. Chad asked out that tramp—"

I didn't have time to hold Chad back that time. Before I knew what was happening Chad had squared his jaw and thrown a hard punch at Ferguson, hit him square on the jaw.

The media that were originally around me shuffled over to the boys to film their encounter.

Ferguson stumbled back a few steps, his hand coming up to cover his face and coming away with blood. Then Ferguson squared up to Chad too, ambling forward with his fist at the ready.

I sped over trying to get between the two but I wasn't quick enough and before I knew what had happened, Ferguson had launched himself at Chad, throwing his body to the floor. Chad landed on his back with a thud and quickly kicked Ferguson and pushed him off of him.

The media ate it up, some of them coming too close to the fight. I motioned them away with my hand and prepared to get myself in between the fight. The boys were still tousling on the floor, I ran towards them trying to peel the pair apart when Chad, still caught up in beating up Ferguson, pushed me back, hard, onto the concrete.

I fell with a smack, hitting my face of the concrete, hard.

I touched my lip with my fingers to come away with warm blood.

Chad immediately pushed Ferguson off of him, rushing over to me. "SONNY!"

Of course the media were having a field day, the lot of them quickly flashed their cameras at me, knowing that Chad making me bleed was a complete accident.

I looked up to see Chad trying to run over to me, only for Ferguson to grab him by the back of his leather coat and push him away.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" I saw Nico pushing his way past the Paparazzi, immediately rushing to me. _What the hell is going on?! _

I breathed a sigh of relief at someone coming to take me away from this mess.

Nico finally reached me, kneeling down to my height, he quickly wrapped two strong arms around me, trying to get me to safety. He pulled me up to full height and I relaxed into his quick hug. I tried to ignore the two boys tousling to my right, the media were almost unsure of who to take pictures of; me sitting on the floor, bloody lipped and pushed by Chad, or the two boys still fighting violently.

Chad seemingly caught sight of Nico, giving Ferguson another chance to punch him in the face.

I winced.

Skyler suddenly zoomed onto the scene, seeing the two he charged over to them, pushing his way through the paparazzi. He stepped between the two stars, only for Ferguson to hit the boy hard in the jaw. Skyler glowered at Ferguson, the suddenly charged at him too.

Chad's eyes quickly flitted over to me, only to see Nico hugging me to him, trying to comfort me.

Chad's face went red, apparently his mood worsened as he stormed over to Nico and shoved him away from me. "Stay away from Sonny." Chad scowled, shoving Nico again. _That punk is not going anywhere near my Sonny right now! _

"Chad STOP IT!" I screamed, pushing myself between him and Nico.

Nico breathed through his nose, obviously irritated. "At least I wanna take care of her, you were standing there scrapping while Sonny was lying on the floor, obviously hurt." _What a moron. He didn't just need to be Random to be her boyfriend, he needed a personality transplant. _

More flashes. More and more and more.

Skyler and Ferguson had finally stopped fighting, finally realising the ever-growing herd of paparazzi in front of them.

"Sonny I'm sorry—" Chad started.

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Let's get out of here first."

Everyone silently nodded in agreement.

"_Chad! Why are you and Ferguson fighting?" _

_"Sonny! Sonny! How do you feel now Chad's abused you?!" _

I grabbed the microphone that was being pushed under my nose and growled. "Chad did _not_ abuse me. He would never hurt anyone!" I thrusted the microphone back at the lady and stormed off through the sea of reporters.

Marshall and a few other adults were waiting by the side and ushered us in, keeping the paparazzi from hounding us.

"Kids, are you okay?" Marshall asked quickly, checking us all over. _How the hell did the paparazzi even get through?! _

I gave a chuckle. "Yeah I'm fine, Chad's got one hell of a punch though."

Chad sheepishly stepped towards me. "Sonny I am _so_ sorry." _What the hell did I do? _

"Chad, it's fine. But sometimes people are gonna call me names and you'll just have to leave it."

"Ferguson, Skyler, are you kids alright too?" Marshall asked, concerned.

The two boys nodded nonchalantly.

"I have a good mind to kick you off the show for what you said about Sonny." Chad said dryly, watching Ferguson carefully. _Or hit you into next week. _

Ferguson looked at his feet, awaiting his punishment. _Oh great. Here it comes. Ferguson YOU'RE FIRED! Man I hate him. _

Ugh. That's _not_ what I wanted to happen. "Chad you—"

"But I won't. And you have Sonny to thank for that." _Stupid Sonny making me a softie. _

Ferguson's eyes widened, coughing. "Uhm … thanks dude." _Woah, maybe dating this Sonny chick could work out okay. _

"But if you _ever_ call her names again, you will be kicked off the show, understood?" _And kicked by me, personally. _

Ferguson nodded. "Yes." _How was I supposed to know you were in love with a Random?! Idiot! _

"Good, now go before I change my mind!" Chad commanded, his voice cold.

Ferguson followed Chad's orders, nervously walking away.

Skyler swallowed. _Here it comes ... 'how could you make all of us look bad in front of the press?' The thanks I get..._

Much to his surprise Chad did a weird handshake with him. "You had my back dude, thanks."

Skyler grinned. "Any time. And … since when have you been dating her?" _Make sure you don't sound disgusting, you don't want him hitting you. _

"About twelve hours. Make sure that the Media get no interviews with anyone from our cast. I want this staying on the DL."

"DL?" Marshall asked me quietly. _Kids and their weird lingo..._

"Down low." I affirmed with a grin.

Skyler nodded. "You got it. But this doesn't mean we have to start … uhm … being nice to Randoms does it?" _God forbid! _

Chad scoffed. "Psh, no! Just Sonny." _Being nice to all Randoms?! I may be a softie now, but not even Chad Dylan Cooper could be nice to those morons! _

"Hey!" I whined, folding my arms across my chest.

Chad chuckled. "Sonny, you're lucky you have that." _Stupid cute whining. _

Skyler rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I'll just go and tell the rest of them then." _Run awaaaayy from the flirting!_ Skyler left awkwardly.

"Sonny you're bleeding!" Marshall noticed, immediately grabbing me by the shoulders to inspect it.

I wriggled away from him. "I'm fine! It's just a scratch."

Chad's eyes widened immediately, rushing over towards me. "Oh crap. Where can I find a first aid kit?" _This is all my stupid fault. _

Marshall nodded. "Good idea I'll fetch one."

And before I could even protest again Marshall has run off, sweating.

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Sonny, come to my dressing room, we need to talk about ... what happened." Chad asked quietly, conviction in his voice.

I shook my head. "Nothing did happen, it's not like you did it on purpose."

Chad breathed through his nose. "_Please_?"

Chad didn't even take my hand, he turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving me to jog to catch up with him. It was only a few corridors before we reached the two white doors leading to his dressing room and I held in a breath as I entered behind him.

"Do you want some ice for that?" I asked, motioning to the blue bruise blooming on his jaw.

Chad quickly checked the bruise in the wall mirror behind him and sighed. "Sonny, I just pushed you. Aren't you mad at me?" _She is such a weird girl. _

He just hit his friend because they called me one bad name! How could I be mad at that? "Chad," I started softly, I stepped towards him and put a hand on his cheek. "You didn't do it on purpose."

Chad stepped away from my touch. "Sonny, that's not the point! Everyone thinks I hit girls!" Chad snarled through gritted teeth. _And you! I'm a puff and now they think I'm abusive, it was one word; why couldn't I have just warned him off?! _

I shook my head defiantly. "I _know_ you don't."

Chad growled, obviously annoyed at my lack of catching on skills. "What about my fans?! They're going to _hate _me." _And you, you'll hate me eventually..._

I giggled. "Well if they can forgive you pushing a puppy, I'm sure they can forgive you for accidentally hitting me."

Chad winced at the word hitting. "I'm really sorry. I just got carried away and I thought it was going to be Ferguson that I hit and I didn't mean—"

Chad was rambling at a mile a minute so I stepped forward and pulled him forward and into my arms. His rant immediately ceased as he fitted his head in my neck.

If he wasn't so immune to showing his feelings, he'd probably be crying into my neck.

"I know the truth." I whispered soothingly in his ear, rubbing his back.

Chad gave a bitter laugh. "I can't believe I've resulted in getting this mushy."

I giggled too, pulling back a little so that I could flick his ear.

"Ow! Did you just flick me?" Chad asked incredulously, rubbing his sore ear.

I laughed, fake-pouting. "Aww, did poor Chaddy Waddy get hurt?"

_Oh no she did not. _Chad pulled me back closer to him with one arm, then softly moved my hair back to flick me in revenge.

"That's enough abuse for one day don't you think Mr Cooper?" Came a curt voice from the doorway. _Nothing like scaring kids. _

The two of us both spun back around to see a fuming Mr Condour seething at the doorway.

"You two, with me, _now_!"

And with that he spun on his heel and marched off back to his office.

"I'm getting fired." Chad mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair. _I can't believe I'm getting fired. God forbid resorting to being a comedian! _

I quickly slotted my hand under his arm and put it around his waist. "Whatever happens, I'll still be your girlfriend." I offered weakly, taking a few steps forwards to follow Mr. Condour.

Chad gave a weak smile. "You promise?"

I laughed into his shoulder and headed down the familiar corridors. "I _promise_."

"Good, that's one less thing to worry about." He muttered to himself, using the hand that wasn't around me to trail his hand over the familiar walls of the studios.

"You think he'll fire me too?" I asked, unsure.

Chad took his hand from the wall and rubbed his eyes. "You don't pull a chair out for that guy and you're fired. I'm sorry." _She is going to hate me. _

I stopped suddenly, spinning him around and peeling his hand from his eyes. "Chad, if that does happen, then this is _not_ your fault, okay?"

Chad scrunched his eyes. "Sonny, you don't have to—"

I hushed his snarl and smiled. "If I get fired, I get fired. We still have each other, right?"

Chad nodded tentatively, putting his arm on my hip to motion us to keep moving. _Shouldn't she be hitting me or something? _

Okay so that probably wasn't true. Chad would get another job in a heartbeat, but a comedian from So Random? Probably not so much. Then once he'd got his life of luxury back, he'd dump me like a bag of cold sick.

Because that's what Chad Dylan Cooper was like.

The rest of the walk was silent, a silent conviction that one of us was most likely to be fired.

"Come in!" Commanded an annoyed Mr. Condour through his door.

I didn't know how Chad had the courage to even knock, there I was, cowering in fear.

Chad sucked in a deep breath, squeezing me hand one last time before dropping it and tentatively entering the room.

"Ah! Mr Cooper." I heard him greet coldly, I followed behind him blindly, to see his chair face away from us. "Miss Monroe, how nice to see you too. Sit down." _This will be interesting. _

I scrambled for the seat in front of his desk while a casual Chad just slid into the chair next to mine.

Mr Condour spun in his chair, and boy was his expression not pretty.

"Do you know what I'm here to talk to you two about?" He asked slowly, tapping his fingers irritatingly at the door. _Let's see if I can get Mr. Arrogant to beg me for his job. _

"I can probably guess, sir." Chad admitted softly, rubbing the cut on his forehead.

"And you Miss Monroe?" He asked, glaring at me.

I swallowed thickly. "Uh ... I-I think s-so."

"Well let me remind the two of you." Mr. Condour snapped, grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV.

The screen came on and a female reporter, standing in front of a Tween Weekly poster sign was standing centre stage.

_'If you've just joined us your watching Tween Weekly TV! Our biggest headline today is the brand new ... possibly violent ... relationship of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe.'_

I took a quick glance at Mr. Condour to see a blank mask on his face, he quickly took a glance at me, then paused the remote.

"So, care to explain before I show the rest?" Mr. Condour asked, looking particularly at Chad. _This punk better have a good explanation. _

Chad's face stayed straight without falter. "Ferguson ducked and Sonny was in the way. I'd neve_r _purposefully hurt her or any girl for that matter, sir." _Never ever. _

_Well that's not what the media thinks sunny Jim._ "Oh, really?" Mr. Condour asked slowly, picking up the remote and unpausing the TV.

_'It's been confirmed that the cute couple ARE in fact dating as confirmed by Mr. Cooper himself'. _

The clip of the reporter cut off and a video of Chad, shouting at Ferguson, with me standing quietly in the far left-hand corner. _"__BECAUSE! Sonny Monroe, funny girl from So Random, is my girlfriend!"_

Mr Condour paused the clip and leaned forward in his chair. "Is this true Miss Monroe? Are you dating Mr Cooper?" _Let's see if she has the guts to admit it. _

I gulped, looking over to Chad for help.

"I asked _you_ Miss Monroe." Mr Condour chided, folding his arms.

"Uh ... _yeah_, about that..." I started, rubbing my hands in my lap nervously.

Man was this guy intimidating.

"ARE YOU?!" Mr Condour yelled, spitting at me in the face.

"YES we are!" Chad screamed for me. _He can fire you. Don't say anything stupid Chad! Why the hell did you just yell at him? _

Mr. Condour growled. "I didn't ask you!" _How dare he interupt ME! _

"Well don't shout at her then!" Chad yelled back even louder. _Only I can shout at Sonny. _

I had a feeling that that Chad was _really_ going to regret saying that.

**AN: Haha! I'm in an amused mood ;D Sonny Get Your Goat on Sunday, but I here there's no Channy :( **

**Beta: If you've been reading my stories, you've probably noticed a few mistakes :D Haha, I was wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta! It would probably involve me sending you my rough ideas and asking for advice, having you correct my spelling and tell me how you think I could improve things! I'd credit you and I'd love to do two-way betaing with you too! I normally post on Fridays, so I'd probably be sending you stuff on Thursdays/early Fridays. I'd prefer if you've written a few stories yourself and if you had a Twitter that'd be great! If you're interested, I'd be very greatful :) And it would involve you liking ALL of my stories, not just this one! I'd need for you to beta quite a few! **

**Talking of Twitter; mine is 'Abbiee811', I talk to a load of awesome fanfiction peeps on there; plus me and Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) are always giving spoilers and such! So follow me :D **

**Revieww my little minions? :D **

**-Everafterjunkie **

**P.S: I'm also uploading another one-shot today! So make sure you look out for that too :) **


	11. Downfall

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Hey you guys :D I've been a busy fanfictioner this week as I've been updating my other story 'One Step Behind', go and read that one too? :) Now! Back to this one :) Some of the smarties among you might have been picking up on some clues; Sonny getting headaches, Sonny having nightmares and being really over-emotional lately! Well it's about to get a _whole_ lot worse over the next few chapters! The psychic thing is kicking it up a notch! And things are gonna get a whole lot weirder! So buckle up your seatbelts :D **

**Welcome my new beta ... Maddy (Joker236) Her story 'One House, One Dream and A Whole Lot of Pie' really is awesome! Thanks to everyone for their offers though! They were much appreciated 3 **

**Oooh and there's a long AN at the end! I need all you history people to read it for me! :D I need your help :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC 3**

**Chapter 11- Downfall**

**_Previously: _**

Mr Condour paused the clip and leaned forward in his chair. "Is this true Miss Monroe? Are you dating Mr Cooper?"

I gulped, looking over to Chad for help.

"I asked _you_ Miss Monroe." Mr Condour chided, folding his arms.

"Uh ... _yeah_, about that..." I started, rubbing my hands in my lap nervously.

Man was this guy intimidating.

"ARE YOU?!" Mr Condour yelled, spitting at me in the face.

"YES we are!" Chad screamed for me. _He can fire you. Don't say anything stupid. _

Mr. Condour growled. "I didn't ask you!"

"Well don't shout at her then!" Chad yelled back even louder.

I had a feeling that that Chad was _really_ going to regret saying that.

**Chapter 11: Downfall**

Mr. Condor's eyes widened. "What did you say to me, Cooper?!" _I am going to fire this punks sorry little ass. _

Chad gulped, leaning back in his chair. So much for cool and casual. "I—" _Here we go, 'you're fired'. _

"Sir!" I shouted randomly, desperate for his attention.

He glanced over to me, his eyes cold. "Yes, Monroe?" _I can't wait till I reveal what's really going on. _

Oh crap, now what the hell was I gonna say? "I think you need us."

Chad's brows furrowed. "Sonny, what the hell are you doing?" He whispered harshly to me, leaning to the side in his chair. _You're gonna get us BOTH fired! Shut up! _

"Oh no, Mr. Cooper. Let Miss Monroe enlighten us on her _amazing_ theory." He snapped sarcastically. _This should be good. _

SUGAR! "W-Well, not me so much. But y-you need Chad."

Mr. Cooper smirked, intrigued. "And why's _that_?" _Watching kids beg is FUN! _

I swallowed loudly. "Well, he's your number one show ... and you can't have Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie."

Mr. Condor rubbed his chin in thought. "That's true. But I could certainly have you fired from your show, Miss Monroe." _Let's see what she has to say about that. _

"You can't do that!" Chad shrieked, nearly jumping off his chair. _YOU CAN'T FIRE SONNY, YOU BUMFACE! _

Mr. Condor raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge Mr. Cooper?"

"N-No sir! B-But if you have to fire someone ... Sonny hasn't done anything." Chad mumbled, looking down. _Don't fire her. Pleeeeaasseeee don't. _

Mr. Condor chortled.

Wait a sec, why was he laughing?!

"Uh... why are you laughing sir?" Chad asked curiously, eyebrow raised. _Isn't he supposed to be firing us or something? _

"You two kids." _Kids are so gullible! _

And then he laughed again.

What the flajeeby was going on?

Mr. Condor's erratic laughing faltered and he looked to the two of us. "Miss Portlyn, come in please!" _I should have really brought my camera for this. _

Oh great, Portlyn was about to walk in the room _and_ my headache was getting ten times worse.

Chad spun around in his chair, mouth agape to see Portlyn strolling into the room.

"P-Portlyn?" Chad asked cautiously. _What the hell is going on?!?! _

"Yes, your friend Portlyn informed me of your little crush on Miss Monroe quite a few weeks ago Mr. Cooper." Mr. Condor smirked satisfied as Portlyn came to stand behind him.

Chad flushed red, swallowing. "B-But how c-could you—?" _No one knew I liked Sonny!! _

Portlyn shook her head. "Chad it was _obvious_." _Like Duh! _

Ouch, throbbing pain in my head here people!

Mr. Condor grinned. "Portlyn is a little ... _spy_ for me if you will. She acts all dumb and ... _dull_. When really she's informing me on Condor Studio secrets."

"SHE WHAT?!" Chad practically screamed, eyes wide.

Portlyn gave a sheepish smile. "Of course I'm an actress too, but Mr. Condor likes to be kept informed." _And you picked that tramp over me. _

"So, a few weeks ago, your little friend told me of her suspicions. At first I thought it was a horrible idea, the rivalry between your two shows is _very_ tense and _very_ good for publicity."

Chad's mouth was still agape, taking in the big news.

Okay, so I admit, Portlyn actually being smart was a bit of a shock for me too. But this was getting blown way out of proportion.

Chad waited eagerly for the next installment to the story.

Portlyn piped up next, holding on to the back of Mr. Condor's chair. "We talked it through and realized your relationship could actually be quite good for Condor Studios, so when I..." _realized you would rather go out with that hillbilly, _"When you told me about how much you liked her, I thought I'd get it out of you how you actually _loved _her."

Mr. Condor nodded in agreement. "You two are sorta like a modern day Romeo and Juliet per se."

Is that why Chad wanted to date me? For publicity? Maybe he'd been in on the plan all along. "So, why did you bring us here?" I asked, irritated. My head was throbbing, and I just wanted to cut the crap.

"Sonny." Mr. Condor warned. "Your little dating thing got more than a little out of hand this morning and although it's giving us a lot of publicity, it's _bad_ publicity. I need you two to go out on a few dates and such, act all lovey-dovey so people will forget about the little pushing incident this morning."

"Yes sir." Chad said in a monotone, sighing.

Hey wait a sec! Why was he sighing? Didn't he want to act all lovey-dovey with me?!

"Good, now you and your girlfriend can get _out_ of my office now!"

And with that I scrambled out of my chair and through that door quicker than you could say 'cowpat'.

*****

.....

I took a deep breath as I left the room, softly rubbing the sore spot on my head. Hitting the pavement must have took a bigger toll on me than I thought.

Chad came out next, looking more than a little flustered. "I can't believe she's so sneaky! I trusted her."

I leaned my head back against the corridor. "It's okay, Chad. At least we both got out of there with our jobs still intact."

Chad walked to the other wall and leaned his head against the opposite wall. "Sonny, that's _not_ the point. She's been telling Condor everything! And now I can't even fire her 'cause she's working for him!"

Today was _really_ not going my way.

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

"Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked quietly from the other side of the room.

Not really, my head was pounding like a beat box. "I'm okay Chad. Just glad to get out of there."

Chad nodded in agreement. "I thought I was getting fired for sure." _And I was crapping myself. _

I pushed myself off of the wall with great difficulty and pulled him into a small hug, burying my face in his neck. "Everything's okay. We're okay."

Chad patted my back non-committed before pulling back and giving a forced smile. _Just smile, Chad. _

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

Chad ran a hand through his hair quickly before sighing. "Look Sonny, I wanted to date you before because I liked you, not because I wanted more publicity for my show. But now ... now I'm being _forced_ to date you and I—"

What the hell? Was he breaking up with me after one day? Quick! Call the World Record book for the shortest relationship _ever_! "And you don't wanna be forced?" I asked quietly, looking at my shoes.

"Exactly." He answered certainly, nodding his head. _Oh good, she gets it. _

Oh. Well to say that hurt would be an understatement. "Okay, so we're broken up. That's okay," It so wasn't okay, "I'll ... uh ... see you around or s-something."

Quick! Get out of there Sonny before you cry. No, come on, hold your breath that's it.

I took a few steps forward before Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me back firmly.

_WHAT?! _"Sonny, what are you talking about?" Chad asked, brows furrowed in confusion. _Is she breaking up with me?!?_

"Y-You're not breaking up with me?" I asked, my eyes raw and stinging.

"Oh, Sonny," Chad pulled me to him by the shoulders and hugged me tightly for a few seconds. "Of _course _I'm not. You're my Sonny." _And Mr. Condor would never break us up. _

I pulled back a little, looking at his face. "Then what are you talking about?"

Chad chuckled, ruffling my hair. "I don't want to date you in the public eye, I'm sick of them knowing everything about my life. That's why I got all annoyed when Sad Kid wrote that article for Tween Weekly, why I was annoyed with Portlyn too. These feelings I have for you are ... _special_. And they should be between us, not the whole world."

You ever heard of a Cheshire cat grin? Well, mine was seven times bigger than that as I launched myself into his arms.

Chad snickered into my hair. "You're so stupid sometimes." _Like I would break up with you. _

I let go, red as a tomato, brushing down my jeans. "Ahem." I coughed a little to hide my embarrassment. "Won't Mr. Condor be mad if you don't date me in public?"

Chad shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "Sonny, I really don't care." _All I care about is you and myself … darn it! She'll think I'm being vein again. But when you're this good looking can you really help it?! _

"Do you think it's wise to be talking about this outside of his office?" I asked with a quiet grin. Ha, who was the stupid one now!

_Stupid Sonny always being right. _He shook his head, pressing his fingers to his lips as he took my hand and walked us away.

When we'd trailed through a few corridors he came to a sudden halt and chuckled. "That okay for you, Miss Paranoid?" _Haha, that should annoy her. _

I huffed, folding my arms over my chest. The more I came to think about it the more I thought about Chad not wanting to date me publically. He dated Selena publically. He dated Ashley Olsen publically. And yet … not me. He said it was because I was 'special', but I had a distinct feeling that he just didn't want to be seen with me after pushing me. "Chad, if you're ashamed to be seen with me after pushing me ov—"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Sonny I could care less about that right now, I want us to keep dating. But ... secretly, okay?" _So that it's only our cast, our parents and us who know. _

I raised an eyebrow. "After you just announced that we were dating on National Television?" Yeah, now it's really not obvious that we're going out! Dippo!

Chad tilted his head. "That's a good point you have there, Monroe. How about we fake break up?"

Talk about charming. "_Why_?"

Chad sighed to himself. "Sonny, our reputations will be ruined, we'll be constantly pestered at dates and premieres and whatever, it's just better if people think we hate each other." _And less hassle for me too. _

Isn't that what it was like with all his other girlfriends? Didn't they get pestered on dates and at premieres and stuff? Why was _I_ the exception? Okay, so I wasn't _exactly_ famous before my little internet skit, but I _wanted_ people to know I was his girlfriend. It made me seem important.

But obviously not.

Why did things always have to be so complicated? I was irrevocably in love with him in Wisconsin, then I hated him, then he was _really_ sweet in his thoughts, then I hated him for telling Portlyn he loved her, then he said it was about me and was _really_ sweet again and—

Ahhh!

Boys are just not worth it. _Please_ just sign me up for lesbian camp!

One second he loves me, _then_ he's ashamed of me! How can anyone win with this weird alien species called boys?! ONE DAY! One day going out with him and already my head was spinning like a disco ball with all the fricking drama!

Didn't he know that I'd fight for his name all the way? I'd tell _everyone_ it was an accident and Chad was actually sticking up for me. But his reason for not wanting to date me publically? His reputation! Did it _always_ come down to _that_? Man, I knew he was selfish.

But then again he's so sweet and caring and funny and—

"Sonny?!" Chad screamed loudly, kinda like that kiss cam screaming he did. Man, how much did I love it when he was jealous.

"Okay, okay calm down will ya?" Jeesh, what was with the screaming?

"I've been shouting your name for the last three minutes, but you wouldn't snap out of it." Chad checked me over, looking me up and down. "Are you okay?" _She's not going all crazy on me again is she?_

I jerked away from his touch, my head numb. "Uh ... yeah! I'm good and I—"

Was it me, or were there two Chad's in front of me?

Ha ha, now there were three and they were dancing to the left and to the right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Four Chad's now!

Wheeee

"SOOONNNNYYYYYY..."

Hmm, Chad's voice sounded all funny and long and distant and—

_*SPLAT* _

*****

.....

"SONNY!" I looked around slightly, I was sitting on a lush green field, maybe in Wisconsin, with the sun blaring down on me.

"Sonny!" The voice repeated, getting closer.

I looked up, sweating in the sweltering heat to see a figure above me. "You're coming to us soon, Sonny. Just hold on!"

I stood up suddenly, looking around me to find the owner of the voice only to find the blue sky rolling into a dark navy blue color.

"Hello?!" I called desperately. "Hello?"

Was I dead?

A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I spun quickly to see an older version of Chad standing before me, his hair blonde casually coiffed, his clothing smart with a black tie and blazer.

"Hello little lady, are you lost?" The man asked in a broad American accent.

What the hell?!

"Chad?" I asked carefully, looking him up and down slowly.

The man tilted his head, his blue eyes staring at me with curious eyes. "Chadford. But yes Chad for short, are you aware of the Cooper business or something madam?"

I shook my head, confused, looking down to see me wearing an old-fashioned dress. "Where am I?"

The man frowned, folding his arms. "You're in California of course."

"And in what year?" I asked curiously.

"It's 1933 of course, the Great Depression years little darling."

"W-WHAT?!"

And that was all I remembered until I awoke again.

*****

.....

"She should be coming around shortly Mr. Cooper. There's no need to worry." _Urgh, it's a good job he's pretty or I'd hit him in the face. Doesn't he understand the word shortly?! That's the sixth time!_

URGH! My head felt like the BFG had stepped on it. Ye-ow!

"Are you sure? It's been an hour and I—"

Hey! That was Chad's voice, I fluttered my eyes open to feel my head propped up on two overly-plumped pillows, staring at Chad bellowing at a fat, red-haired nurse.

"Ch—" Woo, my throat was sore. I cleared my throat, and tried again. "Chad."

In my peripheral vision Chad spun around, eyes wide. "She's awake!" He practically cried. _Who knew? God does answer prayers when you promise to give $100 to charity. _

"Urgh, not so loud please." I begged, humor in my voice.

The nurse rounded the bed and came to my side, ushering Chad out of the way. "Welcome back, Miss Monroe, here drink this." She handed me a plastic cup from the side-table and pressed it into my hand. "I'll leave you two alone, try not to get up for a few minutes, Miss Monroe."

"Yes, ma'am." I answered jokingly, taking a sip and cringing.

The Nurse huffed, standing at the door way. "Do you want me to let the others in too, Chad?" _Kids are so rude! _

"Not yet thank you, Margaret." Chad told her with a dazzling smile. _These oldies can be charmed so easily! _

_Chad Dylan Cooper knows MY name! _The Nurse nodded, blushing slightly at the use of her first name, and left the room.

I gave a feeble laugh. "Do I have some competition?" I asked as I watched the Nurse happy dance her way out of the room.

Chad didn't laugh, his mouth a hard line. "Do you think this is funny? I've been worried sick!" _I thought you were in a fricking coma! _

Wooowwww… Someone needed a visit from Mr. Happy.

"Calm down, everything's fine now." I assured him, looking around the white room.

Chad paced back and forward, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. _Fine she says! Fine! _

"The Nurse thinks it's because all of the drama we've been through today." Chad said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Therefore, it's my stupid fault! URGH! _

You know what I thought it was? I thought it was this whole mind-reading thing. But of course I wasn't going to worry him further, so instead I settled for...

"Chad, I tend to faint a lot when I forget breakfast, I just needed something to eat." Actually I'd had a nice big breakfast, _that's_ what I was worried about.

Chad opened his eyes, immediately calming a little. "Do you always pass out for an hour?" _Is that it?! Then why haven't I seen her faint before…?_

I nodded as nonchalantly as possible. "Yeah, I must have low blood-sugar levels or something."

Chad sat himself down in the chair next to my bed and grinned. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried that this was my fault." _Maybe I should take her to a proper Doctor..._

It wasn't his fault though, it was my fault for drying my hair in the bathroom. A decision I had come to regret majorly.

I reached over the bed to his chair and took his cold hand from out of his lap and intertwined our fingers. "Don't worry about me so much, I'm jeopardy-friendly."

Chad coughed out a laugh. "I heard."

"Is Tawni anywhere nearby?" I asked, looking around the room as if she'd magically appear.

"She's outside, she's ... _peculiarly_ worried about you." _I thought Blondie didn't care about anyone but herself. _

Right, I needed to get rid of Chad pronto. "Chad, I'm feeling a bit dizzy again, could you go and get me something to eat?" Haha, I am a GENIUS!

Chad was out his chair before I could utter another word.

"What do you want? Something savory? Something sweet? Does it need to have sugar or—"

I hushed him. "Chillax, just get me a sandwich or something."

"BLOND-AY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tawni walked into the room slowly, a scowl in her face. "Yes, Chad?" She asked in an irritated voice. _What a douche! Well at least he cares about Sonny more than Nico cares about me! _

"Sonny needs something to eat so I need you to watch her while I'm gone, can you handle it?" Chad asked the question as if the world would end if she didn't. _I'm trusting you! _

Wow, he needed to lay off the drama.

"I think so." Tawni bit out sarcastically. _What a moron. He needs to get a life. _

"Good, I'll be back in five." And then Chad pelted out the door like his life depended on it.

Tawni waited until the door had shut behind him before she ran quickly up to my bedside, well as quick as she _could_ go in four-inch heels.

"What really happened, Sonny?!" Tawni asked immediately, sitting down and leaning forward in the visitor's chair.

"Tawni, something _really _weird is happening to me."

Tawni nodded, "I can see that, Sonny, but what I want to know is, why aren't you telling Chad?" _I thought he was your boyfriend! _

Why wasn't I telling Chad?

I sighed, mostly to myself, "Do you really think he'd wanna date some crazy chick who passes out and dreams about the Great Depression?"

Tawni's brow furrowed, "You dreamed you were depressed?"

I shook my head, "No, after the big economic Boom in the 1920s, the Great Wall Street Crash happened in 1929 and America went into a huge depression. President Roosevelt helped, but the country never really recovered until the start of World War Two."

"Huh?" Tawni asked, jumping from her daze. _Darn it, I really need to pretend like I'm listening. Hmm, I wonder if Nico will get me anything for our one-week anniversary... I hope it's a mirror! _

SHALLOOWWW!

"I think I'm going crazy." I admitted, falling back on to my pillow in defeat.

Tawni giggled. "Too late for that." _You left the crazy train loooonnggg ago my friend. _

"No, _seriously_ crazy. This whole psychic thing is _taking_ over my life! I can hardly think anymore because of these terrible headaches I've been having."

"Sonny, don't be stupid. You just fainted, nothing is gonna happen!" Tawni assured, flicking back her hair with a big grin on her face. _This was just a fluke. It has to be. _

There were two things that Tawni Hart hated; one of them was being wrong and the other was me being right.

Therefore Tawni Hart was _not_ gonna like what was coming.

**AN: Happy Birthday to meeeeeee!YAY! Normally I update on a Friday for this story, but this Friday is my birthday so I'm posting early ;D I'm going out Ice-skating and cinema-ing to see Alice ;) It's either that or 'Hachi' pmsl! AND the guy I like is going and when I told him I hope my other friend doesn't push me over at ice skating, he said 'Don't worry I'll hold you hand' :) D'awww 3 **

**I have a proposition for you all! My friend Kayla has written this awesome story called 'Maybe I want to' and she already has 12 reviews! It's about Jenga and betting and such! Now if you guys can get her to 26 reviews (my birthday number seeing as I'm excited) then I'll post the next chapter on Sunday instead of Friday :D Sound good? Well help 'KaylaAnn' get to 26 reviews! Here's the link: http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5838283/1/Maybe_I_Want_To (Take out the spaces!) Review it nowww!!! **

**Calling all history Geeks: If you love history, like myself! Then I need your help! Sonny is entering a crazy world with all this psychic stuff! And I need places, like the Great Depression, that you want Sonny to travel back to! Let's be realistic, it'd be kinda hard to let her go back to see Xerxes (Haha, did ancient hist at school!) Try and keep it American though if you can! :) Ooh and does anyone need me to explain the Great Depression further? I only explained it briefly! :)**

**_Scared for Sonny's sanity? Forgiven Chad yet? Why is Sonny not gonna like what is happening?! Revieewwww for meee? :D Love you guys! :)_**

**-Everafterjunkie **

Wanna ask me question about this story or other stories? Wanna ask me stuff about England? Wanna ask advice about stories? Or wanna just ask me some questions? Well I have just got formspring and I _love_ for you to ask me some questions! http://www. formspring. me/Abbiee811 (Take out the spaces) Don't be shy! Just ask me something :)


	12. The Beginning Of The End

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: HAPPPY EASSSTTEERRR CHICCKEEENNSS!!! :D I was gonna write an Easter fic, but I follow the religion Chadtian so Chad is my God and we only celebrate ... Ahh! Who am I kidding? Chad and I love Easter :P Mmmm chocolate :D **

**SOOOO SORRY! I'm a such a nubsicle! I know I've taken a good week and a half to upload but I wanted to finish One Step Behind (which I have) So I can start posting the next four chapters of that! Haha, plus I had a teensy weensy bit of writers block for this :) There's gonna be ... a LOT of drama in this one! And I wrote my friends; Emma, Sarah, Molly and Kayla in here so look out for them! :D Emma is evil cuz she wrote me into her story and called me evil :O Sweet Sweet Revenge! **

**Guess who's awesome? MY BETA MADDY! But I'm sure you all know that by now... :) Anyway, on with the story! **

**Chapter 12- The Beginning Of The End **

The wind was crisp and breezy, blowing across my face so my hair whipped around me.

"Sonny?"

I whipped around quickly, looking up to see my Dad standing in front of me.

"D-Daddy?" I asked unsurely, checking him up and down.

He had that same warm smile she adored, his hazel brown hair falling messily into his face and sporting his favorite black trousers and green tie. "Hey sweetie pie, how've you been?"

My mouth dropped open, staring him up and down. For some reason tears filled my eyes as I watched him stand there. Around me was a simple beach, cool and plain. The sea gently lapping at the shore as I watched him carefully.

"I-Is that y-you Dad?" I asked tentatively, reaching out a hand to touch his face.

Dad stopped suddenly, his eyes wide as he backed away. "N-No! Sonny you have to run!"

I arched an eyebrow, watching him back away. "W-Why?"

He stumbled backward quickly and he tripped himself up, scrambling backwards to get back up again. "It's coming Sonny! You have to run!" He repeated again in a mantra.

He turned around, spinning on his heel and running away.

"Dad! Dad, wait for me please!" I took off after him, panting quickly as I tried my utmost hardest to keep up with him.

And then suddenly he's dissipated into thin air, nothing but a sprinkle of sand remaining.

"Dad!" I called desperately, searching around in the sand. "DAD!"

"Dad," I whispered softly, letting the tears flow, quickly rubbing them with my sleeve. "I love you."

"Sonny!" I started as I jumped up in the hospital bed.

There was Chad, leaning over me with a curious expression, a sandwich in his hand. "Dreaming about me?" He asked with a smirk, dropping the sandwich in my lap and flouncing back on the Visitor's chair. "Try not to eat it all at once, _I'm_ taking you out for lunch." _I am the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends. _

I couldn't help but grin. "Oh really? I thought we weren't dating in public." I teased, shuffling back on the bed.

Chad leaned his head against his hand and pouted. "Well ... I saw how upset you were and ... look Sonny, if you wanna date me publically ... we can." He hesitated, unsure of whether he actually wanted to say it. _Even if I don't want to. _

Romantic or what? Remind me, why did I even like him? "Uh ... I'm okay thanks." I ripped open the sandwich bag and slowly took a bite of the cheese and pickle sandwich.

Chad sighed loudly. "Sonny, I know you heard what I just thought and I—"

I gave a fake smile, taking another bite of my sandwich. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"Dammit, Sonny! I'm _not _ashamed of you." He stood up from his chair, running a hand through his hair. _I'm proud to be with you! Why can't you understand that?!_

"I never said you were." I said quietly, smiling as I took another bite.

Chad sat down on the bed, toying with the sheet I was lying on. "You think that I'm ashamed to date you, I know what you're like. You think that I think you're not good enough for me." His voice favored no argument, like he knew exactly what I was thinking. _When you know that you're not. _

I shuffled myself over to allow him to move onto the bed. "Psh, no!" Darn it! I should really learn to lower my voice automatically, stupid high denial voice!

Chad shook his head, his eyes unamused. "_Sonny_." He cooed. _Come on admit it, my 'tell me' look always works. _

Darn it! Okay so try not looking him in the eyes Sonny, that's it ... look at the pretty ceiling tile.

Chad gently put a hand on my chin and lowered my gaze back to his.

Such a _pretty_ blue ... "Fine ... maybe I felt a _little_ rejected..." I admitted, shrugging. "I mean, you date all of those other girls and you get pestered by the paparazzi then and whatever but ... but it's okay! Dating secretly will be fun too."

Chad raised an eyebrow, his amusement starting to creep in. "Really, Sonny? _Really_?" _Such a bad liar..._

No, not really you idiot. "Yes, really, it'll be ... good." Wow, I really needed to inject some enthusiasm into my tone.

"Sonny, cut the crap. I'm your boyfriend; if something's bugging you then you need to tell me." He quickly took my hand that was laying limp by my side, ignoring the other one which was holding the half-sandwich. _Here it is; let's hear some home truths..._

His warm hand squeezed mine and I gave a small smile, he'd probably never have said that before. "I k-kind of felt that ... you didn't want me to..." I stopped stuttering and decided to get to the point. "You _are_ embarrassed of me." I breathed out, defeated.

Chad sighed, using his hand that wasn't holding mine to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Sonny—"

"No, no! Let me finish. When Ferguson asked you ... when he asked you if you were dating me, you denied it. Do you know how that made me feel?" Like I was beneath you, Mr. Cooper.

Chad was barely blinking. "I—"

"Rhetorical question." I answered quickly. "You obviously find me beneath you, you think that just because I don't have some big house with money to burn ... you think I'm not worthy of you." I pointed a finger at his chest.

Chad sighed, "Sonny, I don't—"

"And now you don't wanna date me publically, maybe I can understand you being a bit funny about telling your cast, I know how snobbish they are. But now that your cast know ... _why_ not?"

I let out a breath, having finally finished my rant.

"You finished?" He asked with a chuckle, turning over my hand and tracing my palm. _She sure does know how to ramble._

Way to embarrass me. "Uh ... yeah, _actually_."

"Good, because that was the biggest load of nonsense I've ever heard." He teased with a grin, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my palm. "Come with me."

"Come where?" I asked incredulously, watching him grab his coat from the back of his chair and walk to the door.

"We're going out, as a couple. I want everyone to know that Sonny Munroe is my girlfriend." _I don't care how much I get teased. _

I raised an eyebrow, kneeling in the bed. "B-But ... I thought I wasn't allowed to leave the room."

Chad shrugged. "She said stay here for an hour, it's been an hour and a half, you'll be fine." _Because Doctor Chad Dylan Cooper is on the job! _

"But what if the paparazzi are there?" I asked again, man, why didn't I just jump up and run after him?

Chad spun around, irritated. "Do you want to go out or not?" _Girls are so annoying. _

Jeesh, someone needed a chill pill. "_Fine_."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi—"

Before I could finish my perfectly good 'fine', Chad had grabbed my hand and was practically dragging me out of the Studios and to his car.

"But I need to tell Marshall that I—"

Chad opened his car door and motioned me to get into the passenger seat. "He's given you a few hours off anyway ... to recover." _Let's count this as recovery. _

"But—" Chad shut the door in my face and strolled over to his door, getting in and sitting next to me.

"No buts. I'm taking my girlfriend out to brunch and that's final." Chad said sternly, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the car park. _If she protests one more time I am going to scream! And that's not good for my perfect voice. _

"Whatever you say, _Dad_." I injected cheerfully, hoping that the teasing would ease the tension.

Chad gave a small smile. "I love it when you talk dirty." He winked, spinning the wheel and taking us out of the front entrance. _Now let's just hope there's no paparazzi around. _

I was thinking the exact same thing. "If you loved that, you're gonna love this." Then I reached over in my car seat and blew in his ear.

"Sonny!" Chad laughed despite himself, knocking me away with his elbow and he tried to keep a steady hand on the wheel. _Eww, I hate people blowing in my ear! _

I laughed out a belly laugh and leaned my head back against the head rest.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked with a grin, peeping outside of the window.

"It's a surprise." He smirked, twisting the wheel. _Girls like surprises ... don't they?_

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just read your thoughts then." Ha, what you gonna say to that pretty boy?!

Chad shrugged. "Well I won't think about that then." _That's it, Chad! You tell her! _

"Really, Chad? Really?" I mimicked, bobbing my tongue out.

_Don't think about the park. Don't think about the park. DARN IT! _

I chuckled. "Maybe you need to tell your brain to stop thinking things a _little_ bit harder."

Chad blushed a little. "Shut it, Munroe, or you won't be getting a popsicle."

"Ooh, I'm _scared._" I giggled, rolling down the window to stick my head out in the wind.

"Sonny, _what_ are you doing?" An amused Chad asked from behind me. _She looks like a slobbering dog with her head out. _

"Breathing. Talking. Sitting in your car." I answered with a toothy grin.

"Not funny, Munroe." _Stupid sarcasm! Only I should be allowed to use it. _

I brought my head out of the cold air and sat back in his chair, watching him with his rolled up sleeves as he drove. "You have nice arms..." I sighed dreamily. EARTH TO SONNY! Don't inflate his BIG head anymore.

Chad clocked down at his own tanned arms, then laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said quietly, blushing crimson.

"You have pretty hair." He injected into the silence, but fortunately for him he didn't blush, just winked at me. _Very pretty. _

"Prettier than yours?" I asked cheekily, batting my eyelashes.

He took a quick sideward glance at me and grinned. "Don't push it, Munroe." _I'd say it's more of a draw..._

I stuck out my tongue. "Meany!"

"It's not my fault I was born this handsome." He shrugged, trying to concentrate on the road. _It just happened. _

"Maybe. What was I born as, Chad?" I asked throatily, trying to get him to flush like me.

Chad wrinkled his nose, thinking. "Adorable." He settled for, not turning to me. _Stupid adorable! _

"Aww! You think I'm adorable?" I asked, hand going over my heart.

"Very." He replied quickly, parking up and getting out of the car before I could say anything else.

"Charming." I muttered under my breath, turning so I could open the door.

I started when I saw Chad leaning casually against the car, looking through the window, grinning cheekily. He quickly opened the door, motioning me out with a wave of his hand.

I giggled, stepping out of the car and taking his proffered hand. "Such a gentlemen," I complimented, interlocking our fingers and putting our hands down by my side.

Chad shut the door with his other hand gently, then locked it a button on the key. "Bye, baby." _I hope no hobos touch her..._

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" A teenage girl squealed, running over to us like we were a plate of spaghetti to a starving person. _THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! _

Chad grumbled, squeezing the hand that was holding mine. "Here we go." He muttered. _Oh, well that's just GREAT! _

"Chad! Chad! I am like your _biggest _fan!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"Who isn't?" Chad answered the girl obnoxiously. _Actually Sonny's my biggest fan you idiot! _

She started breathing heavily like she was going to faint. "A-And S-Sonny Munroe! I _love_ you!" _This is the best day of my life!! _

She launched herself at me, hugging me tightly. "Can't breathe." I whimpered.

She pulled back, blushing. "_Everyone_ is talking about you two! But I don't believe that you hit her on purpose! You were obviously trying to hit Ferg—"

Chad let out a long breath. "What's your name?" _Urgh, fangirls. _

"Sarah! I wanna cool nickname like Sonny has—"

"Have you got a camera?" Chad asked anxiously, tapping his foot.

Suddenly a herd of people came flooding towards us, screaming girls from the ages of seven to sixteen.

_OMG this is the best moment of my life._

_CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_

_I can't BELIEVE I'm seeing them! _

_I wonder if he really hit her. _

_They're so cute!_

_I hope he gives me an autograph._

_My friends are NOT gonna believe this. _

_I need to take some pics so I can put them on the internet. _

_Is that Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls? _

_What's everyone looking at?! _

_Sonny is standing RIGHT there! _

_I wonder if they're doing photos, man I knew I should have brought my camera! _

_Awww! They're together!_

_I wonder if he really hit her... _

_He's even CUTER in person! _

_I wish he'd hug her! Or me... _

_They make a PERFECT couple! _

_Eeeep! I LOVE them! _

_Chad and Sonny are standing two feet away from me... best day of my life! _

TOO MANY THOUGHTS! HEAD THROBBING!

Chad spied me wincing, he let go of my hand and pulled me to him with his arm. "PEOPLE!" He screamed and the sudden crowd went quit. "Me and my girlfriend just want to have a quiet stroll in the park, we don't need this!" _Oh crap! She looks like she's gonna faint! _

_He's so grumpy in real life! _

_Aww, he said girlfriend! _

_So they're still together? _

_Aww, they're so cute!_

_Man, someone got out the wrong side of bed..._

_Wow, he really is as mean as everyone says. _

And it wasn't just thoughts either, everyone was screaming and shouting and I winced. The crowd get in numbers, swarming like flies to get to us.

_Is she okay? She looks a little weird..._

_I hope she isn't gonna puke. _

_Awww, Chad has his arm around her! I wish he'd put his arm around me._

_Are they gonna sign autographs or just stand their forever? _

_My friends are NOT gonna believe this! _

_I wonder where everyone else is ... _

_I wish they'd hurry up and take pics with us before the paparazzi come! _

_I might be on TV if the press come soon!!!! YAY! _

"Chad," I whimpered into his shirt. "I-I c-can't breathe."

_CRAP! _"It's going to be okay Sonny, it'll be fine." He bundled me closer to him and ran us to his car, opening my door, pushing me inside then running around to his door."Sonny, are you okay?"

He asked quickly, shutting the car door behind him. _Please don't faint on me._

He climbed inside and winced as the fans huddled around his precious car, he shook me by the arm until I turned to him.

My vision was blurred with tears and I swallowed thickly. "I-I'm okay."

Chad sighed in relief, pulling me quickly to him. "I'm so stupid. I knew you were ill and yet I bring you _here_. You were right, I should have let you stay in bed." He pressed a quick kiss in my hair and pulled away. "Let's go home." He breathed, shuffling over fully in his seat and starting up the car.

"N-No!" I got out, shielding my eyes from the window. "I want us to go out like a normal couple."

Some on the obsessed fans had actually climbed onto the bonnet to take pictures of us and I knew that Chad was having great difficulty staying calm for me.

Chad guffawed. "How are we ever going to go out as a normal couple, Sonny? Look at them!" _They're animals! _

"Can't we go to lunch or something?" I suggested, calming a little.

Chad considered for a few seconds. "I know a place." He said with a small smile. "Now excuse me for a second, sweetie." He rolled down in his window and this time_ he_ stuck his head out. "GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" He screamed, the fans stumbled back a few steps, eyebrows raised. _If I have ONE scratch on my baby, these people will be seriously sorry. _

I could see one girl in particular shouting 'Palgal' through the window screen. (**AN: Twitter reference for Sarah :P) **

Chad put the window back up and threatened them with his evil scowl.

I burst out laughing, earning a wink from Chad as he pulled out of the car park.

"You're crazy!" I giggled, he turned to me with googly eyes before spinning back to the wheel.

Chad clicked his tongue. "And don't you forget it."

I pulled on my seat belt, giggling at the shocked faces of fans as Chad pulled away. "Hey, look," I pointed to a few paparazzi vans pulling up. "Looks like we got out just in time."

Chad sighed in relief. "Phew, I wouldn't wanna be seen with you!" He teased.

"Ha ha. You're so funny." I replied sarcastically, folding my arms.

_Stupid cute._ "Stop pouting, Munroe."

"How do you know I'm pouting? You're looking at the road!" I challenged.

Chad chuckled. "You're just too predictable, Sonny." _And I know you too well. _

"Oh, am I?" I challenged, shuffling forward in my seat.

Chad flitted a look to me before quickly looking back to the road. "Sonny, don't do anything stupid." _She better not touch anything in my baby. _

"I love you." I blurted out. WHAT ON GOD'S EARTH DID YOU SAY THAT FOR?! I originally was gonna spit on his windshield, but for some reason (still unbeknownst to me) I blurted that out. What? It was the most surprising thing I could think of.

The car suddenly swerved and I hit my head against the glass. "OW!" I whimpered, rubbing my head. I looked out of the window to see Chad had pulled over in a nearby lane.

"You love me?" Came an incredulous voice from behind me. _SHE LOVES ME!??!?! _

Well, that was great. I kept facing the window, hardly being able to bare that all-gloating look of his.

"Sonny?" He asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Did you mean that?" _This is awesome! I must be AMAZING! I date a girl for one day and she already loves me! _

"I was just trying to be unpredictable." I mumbled, cheeks flaming.

_Certainly unpredictable alright. _"Sonny, will you turn around please?" Chad asked, frustrated.

I tentatively turned around to see him ... looking at me seriously? Wow. There's something I thought I'd never see it.

"Did you mean it?" He repeated, cupping my chin so I was looking at nowhere else but him. _Answer me honestly. _

"M-Maybe..." See, that was truthful.

Instead of placing a kiss on my lips as I'd hoped, he pressed a soft one to my forehead.

I pouted.

"You'll get one on the mouth when you admit you love me." He grinned to himself and shuffled back in his chair, putting back on his seatbelt and pulling the car away.

"Why don't you say it first?" I challenged, eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and he doesn't love, he _gets_ loved." He replied, putting us back on the highway. _Stupid Sonny making Chad Dylan Cooper do things he doesn't want to do! _

"Why should I say it then if you don't love me?" I challenged.

"I-It's n-not that, it's h-hard for m-me to s-say it, a'ight?" Chad pinched the bridge of his nose. _I've hardly ever like-liked a girl before, never mind love. _

Wow, that would have been perfect if he hadn't off added the obnoxious 'a'ight' and shrug!

"So you do love me but you can't say it?"

Chad said nothing.

"Why don't we both say it together?" I suggested.

Chad snorted. "While I'm driving?" He asked incredulously, taking a quick sideward glance at me. _She has a weird idea of love..._

I pouted. "What's wrong with that?"

"Sonny ... I'm not saying that I do, but if I did, then I'd say it somewhere a little more romantic than this." Chad explained, shaking his head. _She is so over-the-top sometimes. _

I shook my head. "No! It doesn't have to be romantic! It just needs to be meaningful." If Chad Dylan Cooper was gonna say he loved me, he could say it in a restroom and I wouldn't care.

Chad clicked his tongue. "Sonny, we've been dating for a day, stop trying to rush me." _I'm not good at commitment. _

Oh, so that's the way he wanted it. I remained silent, biting my tongue in an effort to not snap at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

With a sly grin I stayed quiet.

"Sonny?" He asked quietly. _Oh great, the silent treatment. _

"Sonny?" A little more desperate now.. _Come on, answer me! _

"Sonny?!" And now _very_ desperate, just what I wanted to hear...

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Stop doing that, I thought you were..." Chad trailed off, spinning the wheel. _Why does she keep messing with my head?! _

"You thought I was...?" I prompted.

He puffed out his cheeks. "Being moody." _Ooh, bad move Chad! _

Wow, you'd think after all those girls he dated he would've learned to NEVER call a girl moody.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out. Okay, so much for hitting him. "I know I shouldn't have asked you to do that, I mean we're hardly even a couple yet ... it's unfair on me to ask you to say it when I don't even know if you feel it, too." URGH! Perfect until I said 'too'.

I realised that Chad had pulled up in front of a barrier, he winded down the window, muttered something into the speaker and the barrier lifted.

He parked the car up, took off his seatbelt then turned to me.

"I feel it, too." He admitted, looking slightly away. "I'm not good at relationships, Sonny, you're probably the longest relationship I've ever had..." _Mainly because I dumped them for you..._

I looked at him encouragingly, placing a hand on his knee.

"I-I don't normally do these kind of things and I-I don't even _know_ what love is yet, I mean I do it all the time in Mackenzie Falls but I still don't know how to do it myself ... it's _hard_ for me." _Probably because of my upbringing..._

He was so sweet.

I released myself from the confines of my seatbelt and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for saying that."

He gave a small smile before getting out of the car and opening my door again.

"After you, my lady," he teased, motioning me to walk ahead of him. _I should be more sweet more often. _

I fitted an arm around his waist and cautiously looked at the restaurant. "Where are we?"

"A nice place that I like to go to hang out at. It's sorta a Tween place for celebrities, but not that expensive really."

"Cool. It's not that posh is it?" I looked down at my coral-red dress-top over my mommy-jeans, definitely not something I'd like to be seen in. Shame I hadn't of thought of that when I got hounded by all those fans earlier...

"Nah, this is a pretty casual place." He assured me, jogging up the stairs. _Well casual for me anyway. _

As soon as I entered my jaw _dropped_. Fancy candles, big water-fountains and all the staff in waiter uniforms.

Casual indeed.

"Chad! I thought you said this place was casual!" I whispered fiercely, being looked at in every direction by fancy-dressed people.

Chad shrugged. "It is, isn't it?" _What the hell's her idea of casual?_

"The Arcade I went to with James is casual, not _this_."

Chad frowned. "That was casual, _huh_? I thought it was just some kind of tramp pit stop."

I bristled. "I'll have you know I hang out there a lot."

"_Why?"_ Chad asked incredulously. _Who would hang out there on their own free will?! I only did it once for Sonny. _

Luckily for him, I didn't have to rant at him any further because of a pretty, black-haired girl, dressing in a silver sparkly dress coming up to us.

"Good afternoon," she greeted Chad with her silky voice. _Ooh, Chad Dylan Cooper. Haven't seen him in weeks. _

"E-Emma?" Chad stuttered, looking her up and down. _Wow. She looks gorgeous now. _

I'm sorry ... WHAT?!

"You're looking stunning as always, who's your friend?" She finally acknowledged me, looking me up and down. "Uhm ... interesting clothing choices." Her cherry-red lips smiled. _Chad's not seriously with this tramp is he?!_

"Hey," Chad interjected. That's it Chad! You defend me! "How are the others? Kayla and Molly?" _Try and keep it cool, Cooper. _

Uh ... I'm sorry _what_?! Wasn't that the part where he was supposed to say 'This here is my girlfriend and don't insult the way she dresses'?

Emma nodded her head, smiling seductively. "They're good, and yourself?" She looked at him from under her lashes and I had to fight myself not to say something.

Chad nodded, swallowing thickly. _What I wouldn't give to have her on my arm..._

You know before ... when my head felt like it was bleeding? Well this ... this was _worse_ than all of that_._

"Let me find you a table then, sir," She whispered. _I'll have him as my date by the end of lunch. Easy! _

What a cow! Couldn't she see that I was standing RIGHT THERE?!

She led him (and I mean him alone) to a two-seat table, making sure that we didn't get a table where we could sit side-by-side.

I slumped into the chair opposite Chad and ground my teeth as the girl flounced off to find menus.

_She must be the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen..._

I slammed my first down on the table, standing up quickly. "Well, why don't you date _her_ then, Chad?!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Everyone in the room turned around to look at me and Chad slapped a hand to his head, going red. "Sorry, she's just a little ill at the moment..." He explained sheepishly.

He quickly stood up and pulled me out of the restaurant by the am, hustling me outside.

"What is your problem?! You want me to date you publically, and then you _completely_ show me up!"

HOW DARE HE!!!!

"Don't you DARE Cooper!" I ground out, gnashing my teeth. "Not after what I just heard you thinking!"

Chad beat his hand against the hard wall a little. "Dammit Sonny I'm with _you_! Am I not allowed to even think about another girl now?!" He asked incredulously, his face getting angry. _Girls can be so clingy! _

"How would you like it if you could hear me saying I'd rather go out with Nico? Or Jessie? Or anyone else for that fricking matter!" I yelled, proud that my argument held so much wait.

Chad immediately looked taken aback but soon recovered. "You know what, Munroe? I don't know _what_ I was thinking. I don't need to date _you_. Maybe I should date someone who can't read my thoughts so I can have a little privacy!" _I hate not being able to think without having you spy on me! _

Don't cry! Come on, you're the happiest girl in Wisconsin. The problem? I wasn't in nice, happy Wisconsin anymore, I was in an evil world. "J-Just go." I whispered quietly.

"Gladly." He bit out, spinning on his heel and blundering away. _And hopefully I won't see the freak again. _

The only time I'd felt like crying this much was when my dad had died.

I lulled myself slowly into unawareness with that one thought: my dad. If he was here right now, he would have kicked Chad Dylan Cooper's ass.

I slowly felt myself falling to the ground until I hit the icy cold pavement, my body landing with a thump.

But this time the dream wouldn't last five seconds ... this time the dream had the potential to last forever and I was stuck right in the middle of it.

**AN: Any mistakes? Blame Maddy! No, no I'm just joking! EMMA! You broke up Channy?! Are you happy now? Emma (DemiandSelenafan) is obviously really mean :P You all need to follow me on Twitter!!!! :D I give updates and spoilers and such! My penname is 'AbbieKnight' (Awesome right? :P) And if you don't have Twitter you're obviously a bad SWAC fan cuz Demi, Sterling, Brandon, Doug, Alyson and Tiffany all have it! As does their director :D Haha I joke, I joke! But if you don't have it and want it, then just follow me and I'll explain what to do :) Because I'm just that nice :P Oooh and Sarah was in here too as an obsessed fangirl! :D **

**No SWAC episode tonight?! Are you freaking kidding me?! But yay! The Eppi where Sonny sings is on next week and I already have the song 'Me, Myself and Time' :) Do you guys like it? I love it :D HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE JEMI KISSING PIC! (I still stay Stemi but hey, I'm not complaining:P) Here look! :http:// community. livejournal. com/anythingdisney/2361571. html (TAKE OUT SPACES) They're so sweet :) **

***GASP* WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?! Has Channy broken up forever? Where is Sonny going to? Will Sonny ever wake up? What will Chad's reaction be to Sonny going in a coma? WELLLL!!!! Review and you might just find out :P I'm evil aren't I? ****Don't shoot me! It was Chad not me :D (And Emma :P) Love you guys! **

**Review for me? :D **

**-Everafterjunkie**


	13. This Ain't A Love Song

**THE VOICE INSIDE (**_9/4/2010**)**_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you, and I'm a bloody big mess inside, and I'm a little bit lost without you, this ain't a love song this is goodbye - Scouting For Girls :):) _

(Listen to that song now!! That's what the chapters named after and it's number one in the UK! Wooop! :D My fave band!)

**AN: Right! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Now I wasn't really sure where to go with this, and thanks to the people who suggested historic places to me! I considered them all :) BUT I picked ... PEARL HARBOUR! Wooop! Now for those people who don't know what that is ... Wikipedia says: _The _****attack on Pearl Harbor** was an unannounced _military strike__ conducted by the __Japanese__navy__ against the __United States__naval base__ at __Pearl Harbor__, __Hawaii__ on the morning of December 7, 1941. It resulted in the United States' entry into __World War II__. _Haha, does that help? If not, ask me to explain! 

**Alex && Abbie - Best friends since 19/1/2010 :) Yup. My friend Alex (AnimeLovinKiDD) deleted her fanfic stories and is deleting her Twitter soon too :( Pretty sad stuff, just wanted to say that I love her and I'll miss her very much :) She says she's not reading fanfics anymore, and she's not really talking to me so I don't think she'll be reading this. But if ya'll have time, go check out her final goodbye on fanfic and wish her well :) I'll miss you I really want to thank my friend Sarah (Abnormally-sweet-person) for cheering me up this last week :) I love you girl!! :D Ooohhh and everyone!!! I have a new fanfic friend called .... MIRA!!! :D (Mira94) **

**Love to ... ListenWITHyourHEART, ChloeeReplied and Dominque1234 for actually PMing me about my stories!! How nice is that?!?! You guys rock :D And Maddy of course for beta-ing, blame that evil joker for any mistakes :P:P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Pearl Harbour or Ashes to Ashes :) **

**Chapter 13- This Ain't A Love Song **

Darkness.

Completely nothing.

The first thing I was aware of was a soft, red light, filtering through my eyelids so that splotches of red were in front of me.

_Chad. _

I was _so_ in love with him.

The last word he said to me: _gladly_. It would stick in my mind for an eternity. He was _glad_ that I was here, lying on the pavement, alone.

The solid ground was hard under my head but I remained still.

Any second now, he'd coming running back out, say that he was sorry and sweep me into his arms.

There was a blaring pain in my forehead and I winced, yet still remaining grounded just in case he came back.

"Wake up!"

I jolted awake, my eyes flying open. I heaved myself up, immediately going dizzy. With a grimace, I flounced back onto the concrete.

"Are you okay, honey?" Asked a sweet voice from above me, an achingly familiar voice.

I blinked my eyes open to see a girl with long blonde luxurious hair leaning over me.

"Honey? You okay?" She asked again, her brows furrowed as she looked me up and down.

I rubbed my head with the heal of my hand. "Um ... I'll be okay."

"Here let me help you up, sweetie." She grabbed both of my hands and hauled me up to full height.

Wait a sec ... was that, _Tawni_?

"T-Tawni, is that you?" I asked cautiously.

It was Tawni alright, luxurious blonde flowing hair in ringlets below her shoulders, sparkling green eyes and that comely face she'd come to know.

But there was a difference...

For one she was wearing a nurse's uniform, and not the modern kind either, it was more of a war type nurse dress. The girl was wearing stockings and had a pretty pearl necklace hanging on her chest. Her uniform was a white, button-up dress type this with a sort of white hat on her head that pinned her hair back from her face.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "H-how did you...?"

I frowned. "Why are you wearing that?" I asked, confused, looking her up and down. My Tawni wouldn't be seen dead in that thing.

"I'm a nurse, you silly! With the war going on in Europe, I'm sure it won't be long till it comes here and I—"

"What war?" I asked, confused. What was on God's earth was she talking about.

The girl put a hand to my forehead, "Have you got a concussion, honey?"

I grinned wryly. "A little. But there_ isn't _a war in Europe, is there?"

The girl pulled me aside to sit down on a nearby bench, she sat down first. "I think you need a little sit-down, sweetheart." 

"Is this a sketch?" I asked, looking around me.

"A sketch?" The girl asked, eyebrow raised. "Look, I really think you should come with me to the hospital—"

I grumbled. "What the hell is going on?"

Was this one of my weirdo dreams again?

It'd be over in a few seconds, what was the point of even getting freaked out?

I burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm totally kidding you!"

She sighed a breath of relief. "I thought you were crazy for a second there! My name's Tallulah Hart." She extended her hands and with an inward eye roll I shook hers too. "Most people call me Tawni."

So in this alternate world she was still called Tawni. I was glad she wasn't called something stupid like 'Chadford'.

"Why do they call you Tawni Tallulah?" I asked curiously.

Tawni giggled. "It's Johnny's nickname for me. He used to call me scrawny, then he rhymed it to make Scrawny Tawni. Now everyone calls me Tawni. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Sonny, Sonny Munroe." I answered

"That's a pretty name." Tawni smiled.

"My real name's Alison, Sonny's just my nickname." I informed her, searching around me. "Not that I'm concussed or anything ... but where are we?"

Tawni smiled a small smile. "We're in Long Island, Hawaii."

"H-Hawaii? Are you _sure_ you don't mean Hollywood?" I confirmed anxiously.

"I'm pretty sure. We're in Hawaii, it's the 3rd December and the sun is shining." She answered wryly, her lips quirking. 

"D-December? B-But it's April!" I protested. Oh Jesus, wasn't I supposed to be waking up now?!

I started pinching my arm harshly, trying to wake myself up.

"Stop pinching yourself, dear," Tawni pulled my arm away with her hand. "It's 01:43 p.m., the 3rd December 1941 and you're in Hawaii! Long Island. Now calm down!"

"W-What?" I asked quickly, eyes wide.

"I said—"

I couldn't help myself, my breathing faltered. "W-Where's Pearl Harbor...?" Remember Sonny, remember back to when Miss Bitterman was teaching you...

Pearl Harbor ... the unexpected military attack conducted by the Japanese navy on an unsuspecting Pearl Harbor in World War II.

The girl frowned. "It's right by the hospital...I'm heading there now, so you're being transferred?"

"We need to leave, like _now_." I jumped up and grabbed the blonde's hand, trying to pull her towards a nearby road.

"Right, that's it ... you really need help, sweetie." She put an arm around me and pulled me up a nearby pathway.

"Where are we going?" I asked carefully, following behind her.

I didn't know where the hell I was, or how long I'd be there but I was definitely sticking to someone that I knew.

If I remembered correctly there were ... three days..? What was the date again? The third ... no four days! Four days until it happened. And really how long was I going to stay there? Normally only a few minutes ... I was _sure_ I was going to be fine.

Tawni turned to me, her hands on her hips. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Chad dumping me ... "I-I don't know." I settled for, I really wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

Tawni smiled sympathetically. "Do you know where you live, sweetie?"

"I—" Hollywood actually, where you live, too. "I don't remember..." I thought that would go down a lot better than her thinking I'm making up being a Hollywood actress.

She put a sympathetic arm around me. "We'll check you for concussion, then you can stay with me for a few days until you remember."

"Wow, that's really nice, Tawni." I complimented, smiling.

"I'm sure you'd do it for me, too." The taxi pulled up and Tawni gave a cheery wave, smiling we turned into a big entrance.

In front was a small, white hospital, looking not nearly as clean as the hospitals I knew.

Tawni considered for a second, eyebrow raised before shrugging. "Just let me ask my boss if he got the transfer for you."

Tawni jogged away and I sunk onto a patch of nearby grass.

"You alright there, miss?" Asked a voice from above.

I looked up to see ... a taller, less chubbier version of Grady standing before me.

"G-Grady?"

The man gave a half-smile, holding out a hand to pull me up with. "Graham, but that was close." 

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Graham?"

Grady grunted, unamused. "Call me Grady if you wish then."

"Oh, I will, _Grady_." I teased, tongue in teeth. I looked up at down at his uniform and frowned. "You're in the Navy?" I asked, my throat suddenly dry.

"Yes, impressed now, ma'am?" he grinned proudly and I felt a wash of grief rush over me.

I couldn't let anything happen to him, dream or not dream. "Grady, _listen _to me ... you _have_ to get out on the 7th of December, just _listen_ to me!"

The man frowned, "Tawni, is she alright?"

I looked behind to see Tawni rushing towards me. "I'm sorry, Graham, she'll be just fine!"

Grady raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should take her to the hospital, Tawni."

"She's actually a nurse, Graham. We're going into give some shots now." Tawni batted her eyelashes slightly.

"Well, I hope I get _you_ for my yellow-fever jab, Tawni. Nice meeting you." Grady winked charmingly then strolled into the hospital.

"Isn't he just _dreamy_?" Tawni sighed dreamily, watching him go.

WHAT THE HECK?!

"Uh... I guess." NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Tawni liking Grady?!?! This was _not_ happening.

Something was wrong ... I wasn't waking up after the bad bit ...

--**--

"And this is where we'll be giving the boys their yellow-fever jabs. You have to watch some of them, though, they'll do anything to talk their way out of an injection." Tawni informed me with a secret smile.

"Okay." I nodded, putting the hat on my head straighter. "When will the boys come in?"

Tawni shrugged, making her away across the carpet to turn on the radio.

"_Good Morning, you Americans! If you've just joined us than we have highs of—"_

"I'm just gonna make myself some coffee, sweetie, you want some?"

"Please." I answered hoarsely.

The radio crackled suddenly until I could hear a clear voice seeping through.

"_Sonny, my name's Danielle and I'll be your paramedic, can you hear me at all_?"

My eyes shot open, sprinting my way over to the radio and kneeling in front of it.

"I can hear you!" I told her, sitting attentively in front of it.

"_We're losing her, Mira! Drive faster!" _The concerned voice bled through.

"You're not losing me! I'm here! Help me!" I begged.

"_Sonny, I need you to do something for me ... if you can hear me ... move your hand." _

I shook my hand frantically.

"_I'm getting nothing! Her hand's not moving!" _

"How do I make my hand move?!" I screamed, shaking around. How the hell could I get through to them?!?!

"_We're losing h-h-her, w-we—" _Silence.

Then the radio resumed again and I growled. _"—And now we have some music from—" _

"NO! Come back! Help me! I need to get back!" I grabbed the radio in my hands and shook it, hard. And yet ... _nothing_. "_Please_." I whimpered.

"Sonny? Everything okay?" Tawni asked from the doorway, two cups of coffee in hand.

I pulled myself up to full height, rubbing the few tears that had leaked from my eyes. "I'm fine."

Tawni smiled sympathetically. "Come on, honey, have a bit of coffee; it'll make you feel better."

No it wouldn't. I was four days away from getting my head BLOWN OFF by Japanese!!

I gave a small smile, extending my hand to take the cup from hers. "Thanks."

Tawni took the lead, taking a seat and daintily crossing one leg over the other, she motioned for me to sit in the chair next to her as she kept two hands around her cup.

I sat down too, trying to act as ladylike as possible by following her actions, my white dress crossing over—

Wait a sec...

White dress?!?

I stood up quickly, spilling some coffee on the carpet as I looked up and down the uniform I was wearing. Why on earth was I in a nurse's uniform?!

"Honey, try not to spill any coffee on the carpet; it's easily stained."

"Sorry." I mumbled, lowering myself to sit down again. So THAT'S why she was talking about transfers!

"So can you remember where you were born?" Tawni asked curiously, her face hidden behind her cup.

"Wisconsin, I had a wonderful childhood." I told her wistfully.

"And you're transferring here from California, right?" Tawni asked, looking over some document on the side table.

I gave an ironic giggle. "It would seem so."

Tawni nodded. "I think it's just short-term memory loss then."

"Yeah," I answered, taking a long sip of the coffee in front of me. It was warm and lingering as it entered my throat and I wondered why everything felt so real.

"So, are you courting?" Tawni injected into the silence.

I felt a quick stab in my heart at her question. "Uh ... _no._ I j-just b-broke up with m-my boyfriend."

Tawni gave a feeble smile. "What happened?"

"He said I was invading his privacy." There. I said it. And it wasn't _really_ lying either.

I felt a weight lift off my chest.

"And were you invading his privacy?" Tawni asked curiously, taking a sip of her coffee.

I shrugged. Was I invading his privacy? Yes. Was I doing it on purpose? No. "Sort of," I settled for.

"Did you love him?" she asked dreamily.

I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek. "Very much," I whispered hoarsely.

Tawni placed a gentle hand on my leg. "And did he love you?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No."

Tawni pulled me into a quick one-armed hug making sure that no coffee spilled over me. "Then he's not worth it," Tawni declared.

"H-He is. He's _everything _that _everyone_ could _ever_ want." Everything I could ever want.

Tawni sighed. "Sounds like Graham."

"You like Graham?" I asked softly.

She nodded her head. "Not as if he'd ever notice me though, I'm nothing special."

Wow, she really was different to my Tawni.

"But you're Tawni Hart! You can have _any_ man you want! Why don't you go for it?" I encouraged, giving her a little nudge.

"Y-You think I should?" she asked hesitantly.

I grinned. "Yes! Go for it. You can get _any_ man you want!"

"I don't want to go with him alone though..." She bit her lip in thought. "Would you come with me?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I-I'd love to, but I just got out of something and—"

"_Please_." She begged, her eyes hopeful.

I breathed out a sigh. I really should be trying to get over him anyway. "Fine."

Tawni jumped up from the sofa, putting her coffee mug on the table before clapping her hands in delight. "How does tonight sound?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes! There's a ball."

"Sounds great..."

"Right now, though, we should really be getting back to work."

"Okay..." I told her reluctantly.

A flurry of other nurses came stumbling past, all rushing to be somewhere.

"COME IN!" one of them screamed.

A few of the boys stumbled in, a few looking smarmy, a few others looking nervous.

They were all in white vests and I swallowed at some of the good-looking ones. This was not helping me get over Chad.

"Right, Sonny, you can take the medical tests," Tawni instructed me, ushering me over to a long table where a few other nurses sat in a row.

"W-What would I have to do?"

Tawni gave a little smile. "You're on station one. Just check through the Numeracy and Written tests and the check their eyesight, if either one of these fail then stamp them as a fail, if they pass, stamp them as a pass."

Okay got it. Check tests. Approve them. Done.

"Got it?"

"Got it." I confirmed.

"I'll be right over at station 2 giving yellow-fever shots if you need me." Tawni assured me, walking backwards to her station.

The first man strolled up to me, nervously swallowing, "Good morning, ma'am."

He was muscular in the white vest, his brown hair tousled on top of his head.

I gave a goofy smile. "Hello."

He handed a sheet of paper in front of me and nervously rubbed at his neck. "My names Robert, miss, Robert Hudnall."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Robert Hudnall."

I looked down on the piece of paper, perfect numeracy skills, perfect writing skills. "Could you read the bottom line for me, Robert?"

Robert picked up an eye cover thing from the table and read aloud slowly. "P. Q. R. X. Y. T. G. D. E. S. A. Z."

I smiled, happy that he'd passed.

"Was that right? Did I pass?" He asked anxiously, leaning over the table.

I smile flirtatiously. "You did indeed." I stamped the letter and he grinned triumphantly. "Thank you, miss!"

He sauntered away, grinning like a lunatic. I laughed, too.

I quickly approved the letter with the stamp that Tawni told me to use.

"Good Morning, ma'am," came a rough voice.

"Name?" I asked, filing for a new sheet.

"Donald Chapman," he answered immediately.

I quickly shuffled through the files to find his name. "Lieutenant Donald Chapman, USS Oklahoma."

"That's me, ma'am." He grinned charmingly when I flitted my head up. "Impressive, huh?"

I smiled slightly, looks like Chad wasn't the only one interested in me. "I've been more impressed."

The man chuckled, "Would you be interested in—"

"Could you read the bottom name for me, Donald?" I asked, amused.

"P. Q. R. X. Y. T. G. D. E. S. A. Z." He read proudly. "Do I pass?" He asked cheekily.

I looked down to the sheet of paper. "Hmm, I dunno," I teased. "Your numeracy skills aren't perfect, are they, Lieutenant? I don't know if I can pass you."

The man's cocky attitude stumbled for a second. "W-What?"

"I'm kidding; you're approved." I grinned, stamping the sheet.

"Now that wasn't very professional was it, miss?" he pouted.

I giggled, shuffling the file over the desk.

I looked up again to see his eyes glazed over, his body standing perfectly still. _"Miss Munroe! This procedure must be private! We're trying to save your daughter's life!"_

The voice was more softer than that of Donald and I started. "W-Who a-are y-you?"

"_She's my daughter! I need to be with her!_" The man mouthed. That was my Mum's voice! My mum!

"Mum?" I whimpered.

"_Miss, we'll have to forcibly remove you if you don't leave in this instant!" _

So I was in hospital in the future? Oh hell. That's probably why I wasn't waking up this time.

"_SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" _my mom's voice suddenly screamed through Donald's mouth.

"Mom? Can you hear me? It's okay." I tried to comfort, leaning over the desk to see if I could communicate through him.

"Mom?" Donald's eye suddenly went back to normal, his brows furrowed. "Are you okay, miss? I'm _not_ your mother."

I smiled slightly. "I know ... I was just asking you what your mother thought of you being in the Navy..." I finished weakly.

"Oh ... she hates it. Wants me to stay in Oklahoma, she does."

"Hm," I nodded, showing interest. "Well, have a good day, sir."

"And you, miss, thanks very much." He grinned, winking and strolling away.

"Next," I called distractedly, getting the papers ready to file through. "Name?" I asked when I saw two legs standing in front of me.

"Chad. Chad Cooper, ma'am."

My eyes jumped up to see Chad .... _my_ Chad Dylan Cooper older, stronger, more tanned and standing in front of me in a vest, _smiling_.

And one thing was for certain ... he was signing up for the war.

A war that would come here in four days.

I was angry with him ... angry beyond belief ... but was I really angry enough at him to seal this Chad's fate with death?

**AN: Hmmm ... I'm just a devil for cliffys aren't I? SONNY SINGS ON SUNDAY!!! WOOPO!! :D Hee, I'm hoping Chad gets jealous that he's getting no attention and that's why he gets bangs!! :D Right, so hopefully I replied to you all!! But if I didn't I'm INCREDIBLY sorry! This whole chapter was inspired by one of my fave shows: Ashes to Ashes!! And it's a little inspired from the film Pearl Harbour too!! I know Tawni and Grady are OOC, but trust me, that's part of the plot!!! Nico can't be in this one cuz he's black so unless he was a chef, I doubt he'd have been in the Navy until a few years in unless I make him a chef or something .... It completely sucks by the way! And I know there were black soldiers! But Jim Crow laws and all would mean he'd be seperate from Grady anyway :P **

**Okay and also Mira (mira94) and Danielle (DaniKnight) were in this chapter too!! They're awesome! Check out Danielle's story 'Second Chances'. I'M in it!!! :D:D!!!!! So awesome!**

**What do you think of where she woke up? What do you want to happen next? **

**Reviewww for me and cheer me up after this REALLY crappy week? :( **

**-Everafterjunkie**

Ps. I may not have time to reply to reviews so the best way to contact me is my formspring or by PMing me!! (look on my profile)


	14. You Give Me Fever

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: 509 reviews?! SERIOUSLY?!?! That is SOOO amazing! Thank you all so much! :):) Right so who watched Sonny With A Song? I was pretty disappointed with it myself. Of course the song was AMAZING and Chad's b-bangs and f-fangs were GENIUS! But come on! Sonny is supposed to be a small-town NORMAL Wisconsin girl who's funny, not some mega-talented song writer, singer, guitar player, piano player, comedian and actress. It's a little over the top don't you think? Also the "British" guy COMPLETELY annoyed me! I'm British, and trust me, he sounded more gay than British! He's actually a British actor too! And I know he's normal accent and I don't see why he had to try and do that stupid accent! His normal British one is totally cute :) It was okay ... I just was a bit disappointed (Okay, there was no Channy! That's mainly why! But I made some good points alright?! :P:P) **

**I have so many people to thank! All my reviewers! My friend Danielle for giving me a part in her story 'Second Chances' and everyone who PM'd me! I love you all! Especially Maddy who always gives me really helpful comments ;);) p.s the chapter title is from that song 'you give me fever dum dum dum' ;P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Pearl Harbour and Ashes To Ashes (That's on tonight in the UK so British people watch it :P) **

**Chapter 14- You Give Me Fever **

I stole a look up at him, the same crystal blue eyes that I'd been in love with for well over a year. His stance reminded me of when he guest-starred on So Random in the HottiEMT sketch. His blonde hair was shorter than before, sticking up on end a little bit. But still utterly adorable. He looked a few years older, his chin jutting out slightly more and his lips curved into a small smirk.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Chad asked, shuffling down his vest over his trousers.

I shook myself out of it a little. "Here to taunt me?" I asked, I bet _he_ was the evil thing that I had to defeat to get home.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You! First you dump me, and now you're here _taunting _me." I reached over the table and slapped him hard, square on the jaw.

"OW!" He yelped, reeling back with his hand on his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" He grumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, don't act all the innocent with me!" I rounded, jumping up and growling at him over the table.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked, taking a step back for precaution.

"You should be sorry, you asshole!" I screamed, everyone turned to look at me and I swallowed a little, going sheepish.

A nurse sitting next to me shuffled her chair towards me. "Do you want me to handle him, dear? You seem a little upset."

I huffed, blowing a little bit of hair out of my face. "We'll be fine." I gave her a sarcastic smile and she backed off with a glare.

I flicked my head to Chad's to see him gulping nervously. "What do you want?" I bit out, biting my tongue to stop myself from saying some very bad words that my mother had taught me not to say.

"Uh ... to pass my medical?" He asked as if it were some sort of trick question.

Stupid him making me love him! If I had loved him any less than I did then, I'd have probably stamped the approval straight away, sealing his death after what he said. Unfortunately, I was too much in love with him to ever let him get hurt.

"Why? Why do you want to die?" I asked bluntly, looking up at him through angry eyes.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's any of your concern, miss."

I gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, really? Because the way I see it, I'm the only one who can approve your medical," I threatened, challenging him with raised eyebrows.

Chad immediately went a little white. "I-I w-want to fight for my country, miss."

"Do you want to die?" I asked again, trying to get him to back down. I couldn't let him do this. Real or not.

He swallowed a little. "If that's what it takes."

I opened my mouth a little. The Chad Dylan Cooper that I knew way too selfish to give up his life for anything. _Including_ me.

"I don't want you to _die_," I mumbled, looking away slightly.

His lips quirked slightly. "I thought you hated me."

"Shut up," I muttered, leaning my head on my hand.

"Shut up?" He asked with an amused smile.

"It means be quiet," I explained.

He chuckled. "You're funny." He leaned one hand on the table, feeling a little more comfortable around me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I slap you, then you call me funny?"

He winked. "Maybe I like them feisty."

Oh my God. He wasn't hitting on me, was he?

"Maybe I like them quiet," I hinted, looking over his medical form.

I could see him grin from over the piece of paper.

Numeracy skills ... perfect. Literacy skills ... perfect. How could I not pass him? I didn't want him to _die_.

Maybe this was a test for _me_.

Maybe I was _supposed_ to pass him.

And if I didn't then I'd be forced to stay in this word forever...

He had one test left ... and that was his eyesight.

"Could you read the bottom line for me?" I asked, begging to God he'd get it wrong. Then I'd be doing good if I failed him.

He smiled a little before quickly spelling. "A-R-E-Y-O-U-F-R-E-E-T-O-N-I-G-H-T."

I grinned triumphantly, he'd got it wrong! Now I could fail him! "YES!" I cheered, now I wasn't doing a bad thing.

"So, shall I pick you up at seven for the dance?" He asked with a charming smile.

"E-Excuse me?" Was he asking me out?!?!

Chad raised an eyebrow. "I just asked you if you were free tonight and _you_ said yes."

I frowned. "You didn't ask me out... You just read it wrong."

Chad chuckled. "I can read it ... it says P-Q-R-X-Y-T-G-D-E-S-A-Z/" He smirked satisfied with himself.

"W-What were you spelling before?" I asked cautiously, a secret smile threatening to burst out.

He gave a twisted smile. "I'll spell it again, but you have to listen because this is the last time, okay?" He leaned in a little as if he was entertaining a small child.

I swallowed, my throat immediately dry. "O-Okay."

"A-R-E-Y-O-U-F-R-E-E-T-O-N-I-G-H-T."

Are you free tonight?

Oh my God. He _was_ asking me out!

After five minutes!

My Chad took fifteen months to ask me out (yes, I counted the months; what's it to you?).

"So, are you?" He asked, acting just that little bit more confident.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to pass your medical?" I asked, slightly hurt. I knew he was selfish.

His eyes widened a little. "N-No! I-I think you're a good-looking girl and ... you're my type. So what do you say?"

Huh. If he thought I was going through that again he was sorely mistaken. "How about this? N-E-V-E-R-I-N-A-M-I-L-L-I-O-N-Y-E-A-R-S." I grinned triumphantly at my strike of genius.

He wrinkled his brow, trying to put the letters in to words. "So that's a yes?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, it's not a yes!" I screeched, getting a bit flustered.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"I said no." I said bluntly, looking over his form.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when the smile dropped from his face. Looks like he didn't take rejection well in any century he was in.

"May I ask why not?" he asked, a slight quiver to his voice.

Because you broke my heart.

"I-I already have an escort," I finished lamely, finally looking up at him again.

I hoped he couldn't see my eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Suddenly the cocky bravado was back and bigger than ever. "Cancel him then. I'll show you a much better time, my waltz will blow your mind." He teased, that familiar twinkle was in his eyes that I loved.

I sighed inwardly, he didn't get that I didn't want to be hurt again. Best to excuse myself. "It's a double escort, so I don't actually even know who the guy is, Tawni's choosing him for me." Hopefully that would get him to back off.

He gave a disappointed teasing pout. "Who's Tawni? Maybe I could ask her if I'm worthy of your affections." He winked and I couldn't help it ... I _laughed_.

Shouldn't I be throwing a chair at him?

But no! I have to _laugh_. Stupid Sonny being my nickname!

"Thanks but no thanks." I was determined to keep up my stance, well ... maybe I would give in but he was going to have to try harder than that, that was for sure.

"Playing hard-to-get?" He asked, teasing.

"Look, you're here for this medical, not to chat me up." I huffed out a breath.

"You're cute when you're angry." He offered, give me a winning smile.

"Is that your whole name? Chad Cooper?" I asked curiously, my Chad would kill me if I called him Chad Cooper.

Chad frowned at the sudden conversation change. "Uh ... my middle name's Dylan, is that of importance?"

"U-Uh _yeah_, I have to write it down here." I pretended to scribble away but he was leaning over the table.

"Really—" He frowned for a second. "What's your name?"

I smiled. "Sonny." I told him proudly.

"Really, Sonny? Really? Because I don't see you writing anything down." Chad teased obnoxiously.

Urgh ... he just _had_ to say 'Really, Sonny? Really?' didn't he?

"Are you crying?" He asked incredulously.

"Psh, I have something in my eye!" I told him with a quick laugh. Tears weren't streaming down my face or anything, just one tear. Urgh, he just had to be perceptive _now,_ didn't he?

He guffawed, about to ask me what was wrong.

"Sorry, but you fail." I got the stamp from the side, ready to disapprove him.

"Wait!" he yelled, making my hand freeze in the air.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

He looked at me with pleading blue eyes. "_Please_, you have to pass me. Being a pilot ... it's something I _love_. Please approve me, I'm sorry for flirting with you," he begged, pouting his lip out.

"You really don't understand Chad . . . in four days . . ." I pulled him closer by the tie. "War is coming," I whispered in his ear.

He pulled back, a confused look on his face. "H-How do _you_ know?"

"Just trust me, _please_." I looked at him carefully, searching his eyes for some kind of understanding.

"Sonny, how do you know?" he insisted, leaning over the table. "I have friends in the Navy and not even they know."

I shrugged. "Just . . . do you trust me?" I asked carefully, boring my eyes into his.

He bit his lip in thought. "I don't know yet. But if war is coming . . . we need to be ready. I'll tell the guys just in case—"

"No!" I shrieked. What if the Japanese didn't come in four days? I'd probably be arrested or something. But if they did . . . and I could have stopped them then . . . _ugh_. "Just . . . I'm not _entirely_ sure about it . . ."

He laughed a little. "Just stop trying to keep me here longer and approve me . . . please?" There was a little squeak to his voice with the please.

I sighed. "But what if you get hurt?"

Chad's lips quirked. "Does that mean you care about me?"

Yes, you git.

"Psh, why would I care about _you_? We just met!" . . . fifteen months ago . . .

He smirked. "Hmmm . . . whatever stops the crying."

Wasn't that the truth?

There had to be some way that I could pass him with the guarantee that he wouldn't get hurt . . . ha! Got it! "Will you stay out of Pearl Harbor on the 7th?"

He tilted his head to the side. "I-I . . . _fine_."

I grinned. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

_Chad Cooper USS California . . . APPROVED _

He beamed as he saw his form. "Now about that date—"

"Goodbye, Mr. Cooper." I beamed, my tongue almost peeping out.

Stupid butterflies in my chest.

Stupid Chad wanting me to go out with him.

Stupid me not being able to resist.

"Goodbye, Sonny," he mumbled, giving me a fake pout as he walked backwards out of the room.

--**--

"I have to put the injection where?!" I shrieked, looking at Tawni with wide eyes.

"In their butts." She explained again, giggling a little.

"W-Why can't I put it in their arm?" I asked desperately, I really didn't want to be doing _that,_ thank you very much.

"It's for medical reasons, Sonny, not to look at their butts or anything. Just give them one quick injection and then they're free to go. Sadie and Annie are going to be working in the same area too, so just ask them if you need any help."

I looked around to see a plump girl with short dark frizzy hair stabbing a poor man in the bottom with an injection.

Remind me not to get on the wrong side of her!

"That's Matilda, yeah . . . don't aggravate her whatever you do." Tawni muttered in my ear, we both giggled. "Right, I need to get back to my station, are you good?"

I nodded, take the injection in my hand. "I think I'll be okay."

"Just ask the girls if you need help. And be careful with some of these boys, they act all macho but some of them will do just about anything to get out of an injection." She warned me, a secret smile on her face.

"Did you get to give Grady—" I was just _not _gonna get used to calling his _Graham_. "—Graham his yellow-fever shot?" I asked with a knowing smile.

She blushed, her cheeks tinged a pink colour. "Yes . . . he has one cute butt."

We both laughed loudly, almost jumping when Matilda turned around, her gaze fierce.

"Gotta go." Tawni raced out of the room, leaving me with Matilda.

She turned her back on me, jabbing the needle into a man's butt, _hard_.

I wasn't surprised when he yelped. Ouch!

"Next!" I called, nervously getting the needle ready.

A thin curly haired man walked in, grinning slightly. "Good Morning, ma'am."

"Morning, sweetie," I sized up the needle in front of me, checking it. "Will you go and bend over on there, please?"

He swallowed. "I-Is that really necessary, ma'am?" He bent over the table, cowering slightly.

I chuckled. "It's either me or her," I whispered, motioning over to Matilda who was almost piercing another man.

He nodded. "That's true." He held in a breath and I slowly pricked him slightly, I pulled the needle away and went over to clean it. "That wasn't so bad," he grinned, getting a little more confident.

"Good," I grinned, not bad for my first go.

"My name's Benjamin, miss, Benjamin Clark," he introduced. "And I was wondering if you had an escort for the dance tonight . . . ?" he asked nervously.

Awh! Boys were _so _much sweeter in this decade.

"Actually that would be me Benji," came a voice from behind us.

_Chad_.

Benjamin looked a little disappointed, but turned to Chad with something akin to happiness. "Oh sorry, Chad! I didn't know."

"Chad, what are you even doing here?" I bit out, frustrated. I really should have put that needle down the way I was waving it around.

"I'm here for my yellow-fever injection." He grinned triumphantly. "Bye, Benji." He gave Benjamin a playful shove and Benjamin stumbled out of the room.

Same old Chad.

Always controlling people.

"So ... I talked to your little friend, she says I can be your escort," he beamed, satisfied with himself.

I bristled a little. Why did he _always_ think he _knew_ what I was thinking?! "Bend over," I said in a professional voice.

He did as he was told, loosening his pants a little. "So what do you say, me, you and some— OW!"

I couldn't stifle my laugh, needles were fun.

"I just think that you should give me a chance to— OW!"

Two needles wouldn't hurt right?

I chuckled, going to clean up the needle, when I turned back around he'd stumbled over to me. "Uh . . . Sonny? W-We can g-go—?"

*_SMACK* _

I looked down at him on the floor, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked with an amused smile.

He held a hand to his head. "I hit my head." He whined.

"You've had this injection before, haven't you?" I asked with an amused smile, arms crossed, leaning over him.

He shrugged, pouting. "I wanted to see you again."

He could be so sweet sometimes, I'd forgotten about that when I'd hated him so much.

"So you thought you'd injure yourself by doing so?"

"I didn't think you'd poke me twice!" He murmured, his eyes blinking in the bright light. "Make it better?" he asked, pouting like a baby.

"And how would I do that?" I asked, curious.

He puckered his lips and I keeled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" He moaned, folding his arms over his vest.

I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead where a purple bruise was forming. "Better?"

He smiled sloppily. "Much."

"Can you get up now?" I asked, entertaining him like a little child.

He stuck out his lip. "Maybe if I had a kiss on the lips, then I'd be able to get up..."

Ha, so that's the way he wanted to play it?

"Sure thing." He puckered his lips again only for me to call, "MATILDA!"

Chad jumped up like a jack-in-the-box. "N-No! Sonny!" He whined, going white as Matilda turned around from her patient.

He started to sway on his feet and I pulled him to the side to let him lean on me.

"What is it?" Matilda bit, her voice like venom.

Chad whimpered slightly into my neck to signal no and I giggled slightly. "Nothing, Matilda, we're fine, thank you."

She grunted, turning back around and stabbing another man in the butt.

I sighed as I felt him fall against my side, going unconscious. Another of the girls, I think Tawni said her name was Annie, rushed over and took another of his arms. I pulled him tighter to my waist as the two of us struggled to get him into the next room.

When we'd finally got him into the next room, I noted there were two lines of white linen beds, a few patients lay in a few of the beds and me and Annie both deposited Chad gently on the nearest available bed.

"Thank you," I told Annie, giving a grateful smile.

Annie smiled. "That's fine, my dear, I see he's had one too many injections." The two of us giggled at his lying form.

"Wanted to ask me on a date," I commented, amused as we watched his stir slightly in his sleep.

Annie chuckled. "Wouldn't take no for an answer, eh?"

Wait a second . . .

I couldn't hear her thoughts . . .

I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts!

Since I'd been here . . . nothing.

It was so quiet inside my mind. In the future there was a constant nattering in my head that drove me insane.

"_Sonny . . . ?" _Annie's eyes had glazed over like Donald's had, her voice familiar and gentle. _"Sonny, I don't know if you can hear me . . . but it's Mom." _

I sat myself down on the bed in front of Annie, her curly shoulder-length hair blonde and unlike my Mom's. "I can hear you," I answered softly, I knew it was no use but I just had to try.

"_Huh . . . it's not like you're going to respond now are you?"_ I could hear the sadness in her voice, knowing that she was probably trying to stop herself from crying and I sighed. _"The nurses just let me come to see you before you went into theatre . . . there's something wrong with your brain sweetheart. B-But don't worry, okay? The nurses . . . they're going to fix this, okay?"_

I was going into theatre? Well that was just great. I could always tell when she was unsure, she had this certain quiver in her voice that I could hear right now.

"Don't cry," I whispered, I knew it was useless . . . but I just had to say it.

"_Things are going to be okay. Everyone is so worried about you, sweetheart. Chad told Tawni what happened with you two, and don't you worry, he's not getting anywhere near you. Lucy's going to fly out too for when you wake up." _Her voice cut off a little and I knew that she was crying by now. _"I love you, sweetheart." _

"_Miss Monroe, we're going to have to ask you to leave now. We gave you your five minutes." _The strong voice shocked me when it bled from Annie's mouth after such soft gentle words, when I looked back up again though, Annie's eyes were back to normal and she shook her head as if she was daydreaming. "I'll see you later, honey." She gave a little giggle at Chad flinging out his arm in his sleep then gave a quick wave as she strolled away.

I buried my head in my lap. So I was in hospital, getting ready for surgery in 2010 and yet I was sitting here in 1941 on a hospital bed with Chad Cooper, a potential pilot for Pearl Harbor. They'd found me in the future, obviously. I just wondered if it had been Chad who had seen my lying there or not, in a way I wished it was, then he would feel guilty for those cruel words that he spat at me. In another way I wished it was someone else, I never wanted him to see me looking so vulnerable. Sonny Monroe was strong. _Everyone_ was worried about me, did that _include_ him? Maybe he hadn't told Tawni on his own will, maybe Tawni had made him, maybe he didn't even care, maybe he was _glad_. He said that he would _gladly_ get away from me. Maybe Mom didn't even have to stop him from visiting, maybe he didn't even want to.

The only thing I knew was, I might not make it through this. It had to be something big for someone as strong as my mom to sit there crying and talking to me whilst she thought I couldn't hear her. The brain was a delicate thing . . . I knew that. But it just didn't occur to me that something so evil could come out of reading minds. Maybe I should have told my mom that I could hear people's thoughts. Maybe she would have taken me to the doctor's and I wouldn't be sitting on this bed in 1941.

I didn't cry. The tears just wouldn't come, even though tears should probably have been leaking from my eyes like a faulty pipe. Maybe I was in shock, maybe I wasn't afraid of death, or maybe I was sent here for a reason.

Chad groaned behind me and I turned around to see him shuffling up the bed, a purple bruise shining on his forehead. "Sonny?" he asked, wincing slightly.

I turned my body around so that one leg was lying on the bed. "That would be me."

He gave a little grin before asking again. "So . . . how about that date? How many guys do you know would take three yellow fever shots for you?" He chuckled to himself, tentatively rubbing the sore spot.

I tilted my head to the side. "What if this is it, Chad? You're not the Chad I know, you're different, you're more . . . . you're less conceited and what if I was sent here for a reason? What if I'm supposed to help all of these people? What if it's a test to get home?" I stopped my rambling rant when I saw Chad grinning smugly to himself. "What?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"So I'll take that as a yes." He folded his arms across his chest, leaning against his headboard with a hell of a Cheshire cat smile.

I gave a small smile as I got up from the bed walking backwards to the door. "You can take that as a maybe." I winked at him, opening the door and shutting it behind me.

I could hear a quiet '_Yes!'_ and I knew that my answer was _definitely_ more than a maybe.

**AN: Hey, people! This is Joker236, or Maddy. Hm, maybe Abbie won't notice this little personal note. Haha! Well, while I was beta-ing this AMAZING chapter, I realized that I don't think they had "dates" in the 1940's. So, if it says "escort" it really means "date". I hope that's not confusing. If this gets erased, you'll all forever be confused. Also, Chad is a freako, but that's not any different than usual!**

**Haha Everafterjunkie back again! Really Maddy? Really? I think I might have noticed! RIGHT! All Channy fans must watch this PRONTO! You will FREAK OUT! I promise you! He gave a little grin before asking again. "So . . . how about that date? How many guys do you know would take three yellow fever shots for you?" http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=bbshWa7JCYo (TAKE OUT THE SPACES!) Seriously, watch it NOW! It has unseen Falling For The Falls clips in it!!! **

**Next Chapter: We find out what happened with Tawni and Chad in the future and with Alternate Chad be able to resist an alternate Emma? **

**REVIEWW PLEEASSSSEEEE! (gotta go now! Ashes to Ashes is on :P) Love you all! :D **

**-Everafterjunkie **


	15. The End Of The Beginning

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: Hello Strangers! Sorry I'm late, I sent the email to Maddy yesterday WITHOUT attaching the chapter. Yup. I'm a nubsicle and yes I know, no update last Friday! :P BUT! I was REALLY sick. Man, I was throwing up like there was no tomorrow, just ask Emma (DemiandSelenafan) she had vivid details of it ;D Yes I am that awesome. I DID post a one-shot called 'To Resteal A Heart' so I didn't not post anything for two weeks :D Oh yeah, I rewrote Sonny With A Song, the Channy way ;D And sorry for posting at a really weird time, like 8:54 in the morning! LOL! BUT! I have promised myself to do German all day so I wanted to get this outta the way :) CANDYFACE CANDYFACE CANDYFACE CANDYFACE CANDYFACE! Ahhh! I am so excited for it! Lately, I've been pretty disappointed with the lack of Channy! I have CWS! (Channy Withdrawal Syndrome!) Haha yeah I said it ;D But gosh, I cannot wait to get some Channy action, and M/Falls and S/Random going camping together? THERE IS SO GONNA BE CHANNY! (does happy dance!) BUT! I might not be able to watch it because of this stupid darn german test! I might give myself a break and see it because I'm SO excited xD**

**Right, so to the chapter. Want a summary? IT SUCKS! Yes, I really don't like this one. But maybe you can tell me I'm wrong? Or you can agree with everything I say including that I should be Prime minister (First Policy: Bring Sterling to the UK now!) Haha move over Gordon Brown :P Ahem, so yeah. I don't like it. BUTTTT!!! I have written my friends name in there! I can't tell you what her penname is cuz she's a weirdo like that! But yay Nicole ;D Thanks to Maddy! Because she's my HERO BETA! :D Enjoy this short and suckish chapter :P haha I'm really selling myself aren't I? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (OR DO I?) Nope I don't. (Cries to self)**

**Chapter 15- The End Of The Beginning (Laughs to self. You see what I did there? Like, with chapter 12? Okay I'll be quiet now... :P)**

"_Sonny . . . it's me. I-I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye but ... but I just want you to know that Tawni cares, okay?" _

I was watching myself, lying there cold in hospital bed, my hair wavy and lying by my sides with a white bandage on my head.

Tawni was sitting in the seat next to me, cautiously reaching forward to grab my hand. _"You're alive . . . I mean, I'm no doctor or anything but . . . you made it through the surgery. The doctors say you should be fine if you make it through the next twenty-four hours." _

Well that just made me feel a lot better, didn't it?

"_Chad's distraught. He broke down when he told me what happened; he keeps asking me to try and sneak him in but your mom's set against it until you wake up and can decide for yourself." _

So he still cared about me. That was comforting . . .

"Sonny!" I was jolted awake on Tawni's sofa.

"Hm?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

Tawni came out of the kitchen, fixing her earrings and clasping her pearl necklace. She was wearing a white dress that came just below her knees and she really looked extraordinary. "Wow, Tawni, you look _amazing_."

She blushed slightly, twirling in her dress. "Do you think Graham will like it?" She asked, unsure of herself. The only time I'd seen my Tawni unsure of herself was when she had a crush on Hayden.

"He'll _love_ it." I assured her.

She smiled, excited. "Now let's look through your suitcase and see what you have." She strutted off in her heels out of the room.

I frowned. "W-What suitcase?"

"This suitcase, silly!" Tawni came back in pulling a ratty green suitcase behind her. She hauled it up on the sofa and zipped it open.

I did not remember me owning _any_ of those clothes.

She hung up a knee-length flowing green dress to her. "This'll be sure to catch Chad's eye."

I blushed slightly. "What makes you think I want to catch his eye?"

Tawni giggled and unwillingly I gigged too.

"He was determined to get my approval, you know." Tawni smiled, pushing the dress towards me.

I took it in my hands, my mouth curving into a smile. "What did he say about me?" I asked curiously. I loved this new Chad, the one who asked me to dances, the one who talked about me to his friends.

"Well at first he came over and asked if I'd gotten you a date yet." Tawni explained, going over to a mirror and brushing her hair through. I came up behind her to see . . . oh my God!

I'd aged.

I was positively _older_ than before!

By a couple of years at least.

I was seventeen for God's sake!

Now I looked in my early twenties! Okay, so I knew that Tawni looked a little, tiny bit more older. And Chad . . . well he looked more strong and manly and . . . urgh! Stop thinking about Chad!

"—then I told him about me already having picked Brian out and he practically _begged_ me to let you be his date. I think he really likes you." Tawni finished her hair, placing her brush down and spinning around to look at me. "Aren't you dressed yet?" she chided. Hm, maybe she _was_ a little like my Tawni.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," I sighed, taking the dress and finding my way to Tawni's bathroom.

I threw off the nurse's uniform, chucking it over my head. As soon as we'd finished out shift Tawni had took us for a walk before coming back to her place. I stepped into the dress, breathing in a little as I'd forgotten to do the zipper.

"You nearly done, Sonny? The boys will be here soon," Tawni called through the door.

I folded up my discarded clothes and popped them back into the suitcase. Tawni pulled me to the side until I was in front of the mirror; she handed me some deep red lipstick. "Here, put this on, it'll suit you," she told me knowledgably. I did as told, putting on the shoes, hair clips, and everything else she encouraged me to put on.

"There, perfect!" She clapped her hands happily like she'd finished dressing her Barbie doll.

"Finally," I muttered under my breath.

*_Knock Knock* _

My heart jumped in my chest as I heard the door knock and apparently so did Tawni's.

The two of us shared a look, wondering if it was either Grady or Chad waiting behind the door.

"_Tawni? You there?" _Grady's voice floated through the door and I chided myself for feeling disappointed.

Tawni grinned, suddenly going nervous. "S-Sonny? What do I do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How about answering the door?"

She nodded. "Right." But she didn't move, she just stood there rocking on her heels.

With a chuckle, I strolled forward and opened the door to see a flustered Grady or 'Graham' in his naval uniform with a bunch of pretty red roses in his hands.

"Hey, Grady, come on in. She's right inside," I greeted, a smile on my face.

I was determined to enjoy myself, if I was dying soon, I had to try at least.

Grady nodded. "It's Graham, remember?"

I grinned. "It can be your nickname, like 'Tawni' is for Tallulah."

Tawni was standing in her living room, staring wide-eyed at the flowers in Grady's hands. "Graham, they're beautiful," she sighed, rushing over towards him.

"When I saw them I thought of you." He smiled sweetly.

Why did I feel bile rising in my throat?

Oh yeah, because Chad Dylan Cooper would _never_ say that to _me_.

*_KNOCK KNOCK* _

Tawni beamed at me, letting out a small squeal and dashing for the door.

Grady raised an eyebrow, watching her retreating figure and coming to stand next to me. "She seems a little too excited for _your_ date. Even more excited than you," he noted, watching her almost skipping at she threw the door open.

I sighed. "I know, right? I don't even know why I said yes." Why did I say yes? He was a clone of the guy I was in love with in the future, that's why. Okay, so maybe this version was a little less nasty and a little more attentive. But if anyone else had tried that on me this morning, I'd most likely have said no.

Grady tilted his head to the side. "Who is it?"

"Chad Dy—" Oh right, not Dylan anymore. "Chad Cooper," I told him, getting used to the subtraction of the word Dylan.

Grady nodded. "Oh, I know him. We work together sometimes. He was talking to me about asking out the girl of his dreams yesterday." Grady nudged my elbow playfully.

"R-Really?" I asked in surprise. Wow, that was _so_ sweet.

"Sonny! Chad's here!" Tawni called, turning around and acting giddy.

Chad stepped into the room, looking a little uncomfortable. He was wearing his uniform and had his hair combed to the side. He looked positively dorky in a cute kind of way.

"Here." He thrusted some sunflowers in my face with clammy hands and I giggled.

"Gee, thanks." He'd been holding the flowers so tight that half of them were almost snapped it two.

Grady went over and shook Chad's hand while I hurried over to Tawni. "Do I have anything in my teeth?" I asked quickly, flashing a nervous smile.

Tawni chuckled. "Thought you didn't care about the date. And no." She took me by the hand so that I was standing in front of Chad, and she was standing in front of Grady.

"We ready, boys?" Tawni asked, her flirtatious side coming back. Grady nodded, taking her by the arm and escorting her out of the room.

"You look . . . beautiful." He breathed out and I blushed crimson. Yep . . . he still had it.

"Thanks," I nodded awkwardly. "You don't look too bad yourself." SONNY! That's the CHEESIEST thing anyone could ever say!!!! What is wrong with you?!?!

He grinned and slotted an arm around me. "Ready?"

I breathed out a slow breath and nodded, letting him walk me out of the front door, we shut it behind us, then Chad took my hand from my side and held it in his, intertwining his warm fingers with mine.

Tawni and Grady were a bit in front of us, their fingers intertwined. I wondered what my Nico would think of that, his girlfriend and his best friend walking up the pathway, holding hands.

The wind was biting a little and I shivered slightly in the cold, pulling my shawl closer to me.

"Do you want my jacket?" Chad asked, immediately shrugging it off.

"N-No! I'm good. We're nearly there anyway." I smiled, with a tentative hand I reached up and ruffled his hair a little.

He didn't say anything, just gave me a questioning look.

"I like it better when it's not combed back," I explained, stepping back into him a little.

Chad chuckled, amused. Leading me to walk in ahead of him into the dance hall with a gentle hand on my back.

The whole thing was surreal, a jazz band playing on center stage, a white linen table filled with drinks and the dance floor filled with soldiers dancing with girls in pretty dresses.

"Wow," I breathed.

Tawni stumbled in next to me, grinning. "Isn't this great? I can't wait to get on that dance floor!" she enthused.

I could. Dancing in my century yes, all you had to do was shake your ass. This century . . . uh oh.

"Wanna dance?" Chad whispered in my ear.

Not really, dude.

Grady beat him to it, coming to stand in front of her and extending his hand. "Care to dance, Tallulah?"

Tawni grinned goofily, nodding and taking his hand, her curls bouncing all the way to the dance floor.

"How about we get a drink first? I'm parched," I tried, I really didn't need to embarrass myself just yet, real or not.

Chad nodded in understanding, leading me over to a near table and sitting me down, then jogging away to get some drinks.

I sighed into my seat. I couldn't even _believe_ I was on a date with him again. I was so weak. Stupid fan girl-ness.

"Here." He grinned, placing a drink in front of me then scooting into the chair next to me.

I was about to thank him when a girl, a beautiful, long-blonde-haired girl approached us, a small smile on her face. "Chad! Is that you?"

Chad looked up from his drink, placing it on the table. "Nicole, is that you?" he asked with a grin.

Oh great. So this was going to be Emma all over again.

Except this time I wasn't able to hear his thoughts.

She nodded, biting her lip slightly in an oh so flirtatious way. "Why aren't you dancing?" she asked, flicking her eyes back to the dance floor.

What a cow!

I pushed myself up from the table, there was no way this was happening to me again.

"Have you met my Sonny?" He asked, automatically, giving me a cheesy grin.

"Uh . . . hi," I greeted, sticking my hand out to shake.

The girl took it, squeezing a little harder than necessary.

"How about we have a dance Chad? I'm sure . . . _Sonny_ wouldn't mind. Would you, Sonny?" she asked, sickly sweet.

I gritted my teeth. "N-No." Yes.

Chad tilted his head to the side, standing up from his chair and putting an arm around me. "I'd mind. This is the only girl I'll be dancing with tonight."

Nicole sniffed, spinning away and marching off.

I grinned. He stuck up for me! He _actually_ chose me! I launched myself into his arms and he stumbled back a little, laughing, and picking me up off my feet a little.

"You chose me!" I grinned into his neck in awe.

He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I pick you?"

I wriggled myself out of his arms and he placed me on the floor. I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek the grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

He pulled me to a stop suddenly, pulling my hand and twirling me backwards, into his body.

He placed one hand on my hip, and took my other hand, intertwined out fingers and held it to his shoulder. Then he playfully started swaying left to right, grinning.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Tawni and Grady dancing, a lot less playfully than the two of us.

The music quickened up a little, jazzy and so catchy and I started dancing like a loon, spinning and twirling and shaking my hips. Chad chuckled, pulling me back to him with an arm around my waist so that my back was against him. "You're crazy," he chuckled into my ear.

He took my hand from my waist and spun me around, pulling me back to him quickly so I stumbled a little. "That's what they call me," I replied wittily, grinning.

We messed around a little, spinning, dipping, ducking and he occasionally picked me up, spinning me around in his arms like I weighed nothing.

"May I cut in?" a voice came from nowhere.

Chad held me a little tighter to him, letting me decide. Twisting my head to see a young hazel-brown-haired boy with a dashing smile. I glanced back at Chad to see his mouth set in a hard straight line.

"No thank you," I declined politely, reaching my hand to play with the hairs at the back of Chad's neck.

"Come on, I'm sure he won't mind," the boy persisted.

Chad grumbled, pulling away from me a little. "Sorry, pal, she's with me." He bit out a little too harshly.

"Come on, one dance!"

I patted him on his chest. "It's okay." Stepping out of the embrace I spun around to the boy and plastered a fake smile. "Beat it!" I screamed a little.

The boy backed off, looking at me as if I was crazy.

Chad chuckled, spinning me back around again.

I grinned triumphantly. "And that's how we do it _Wisconsin Style_."

"What's say we get out of here?" He proposed, offering out a hand to me.

I grinned, taking it. "Why, I think I would like that." I teased.

Chad snickered, grabbing me by the hand and dragging me through masses of dancing people, twirling and spinning our way through the crowd.

Once we got to the threshold of the dance hall I giggled, still holding on tightly to Chad's hand.

Before us was a flight of concrete steps and he jumped the first step before turning to me. I was just a little bit taller than him now and he grinned, eyeing up my dress. "You look . . . swell," he breathed.

Swell. Hmm. That was different. "Thank you," I smiled, flushing slightly.

He reached out, a determined grin on his face as he took both of my hands from my sides held them in his as he leaned in slightly.

Woah. Was he making a move?

I giggled as I avoided his oncoming lips, stepping aside and releasing one hand from his grasp and twisting him around with the other.

He pouted a little, rejection written on his face before he recomposed himself and followed after me. "Where are we going?" he asked, a little confused but still following.

"Wherever the wind takes us," I answered wittily, he gave a little skip so that we were walking on level and adjusted our hands so we were holding them properly.

We were silent for a little while, walking hand and hand down the street, probably looking like a couple to anyone who passed us by.

"Got yourself a looker there, love!" came a rough female voice from across the street.

Chad chuckled, obviously pleased with himself.

I scolded him, hitting him slightly with a whack of my purse.

"Hey!" he protested. "She has a point."

I snorted, giggling. Man, I really shouldn't laugh like that. I already embarrassed myself enough on Lookout Mountain. "Vain."

Instead of arguing he brought up our intertwined hands and pressed his lips to the back of my hand. "You know me so well," he teased.

I stopped suddenly, biting my lip. Chad, because of our hands being intertwined came to an abrupt halt, almost stumbling. "Chad, can I ask you something?"

He tilted his head to the side, intrigued. "Anything."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked curiously.

His eyes widened, obviously not expecting that question. "Three." He answered, his eyes looking up to think if there'd been anymore.

"Who do you love the most?"

He frowned. "I suppose my sister, Heidi."

"Not yourself?" I asked quickly. How could he not love himself the most?

He snickered. "No, I'm not that selfish."

I sighed. I liked him when he was selfish.

He frowned at my sigh. "Isn't that a good thing?"

It should have been a good thing.

It should have been a _great_ thing.

But Gilroy was right. The first time I'd met Chad Dylan Cooper, he'd stole my heart. And no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, he'd always do something incredibly sweet and change my mind back.

"I don't think we should be doing this," I told him carefully, biting my lip.

Chad looked a little confused. "Doing what?"

"You know . . . dating," I explained with a wave of my hand.

At first he looked a little taken back, but then he gently placed his hand in my hair and leaned towards me. "Maybe I can change your mind then." I felt a soft pressure against my lips and before I had the chance to respond, a strange noise blared around me.

And that's when I woke up.

**AN: Ahhh! SHE WAKES UP! Yes, she wakes up. And not just because some of you are like, wake up so Chad can be sorry! Well I hate to break it to you all BUT....**

_Next Time: _

_Lucy went a little white as she had a sudden realisation. "Sonny ... I have to tell you something." _

_Uh oh. That didn't sound good. "Yeah?" _

_Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again. _

_"Come on, spit it out." I encouraged with a teasing smile. _

_"Chad has a girlfriend." Lucy blurted out. _

**WHAT?! Chad has a girlfriend (and it isn't Sonny!)?! How can this be?!?! Haha, well ALL is NOT as it seems! Only one person knows what the real plot is and that is my lovely friend Emma! (DemiandSelenafan) but she is sworn to secrecy! :P However, I think she liked it. Well she squealed so yeah... I'm guessing she did :P I'd really be interested to see if any of you guys can guess the plot! And Emma, if you write the plot in your review, I will disown you :P Also sorry to Nicole for Chad not wanting you :P:P haha I love you girl who I can't say your penname :P YAY CANDYFACE FINALLY SOME CHANNY!!! xD**

**REVIEWWYYY FOR MEE? :D **

**-Everafterjunkie **

P.S I have a speaking test for German on Wednesday (Which I suck at) so wish me a hell of a lot of luck! I was gonna say no updates for a while, but I have the next chapter half written out. I might JUST be able to squeeze out the rest of the chapter. But I warn you, this has the makings to be the LAST chapter, so the next time I see you loverlies again, it might be the end (cries). I make no promises though! I have an English exam after my German, then the exams are coming thick and fast so I'm afraid I'm sorta of rushing the ending. If you want me, formspring me (look on profile) btw anyone can ask me a question, you don't have to have it. I'll see if I can get on for 10 mins to answer any questions. But apart from that ... BYE! :)


	16. Back To The Future

**THE VOICE INSIDE**

**AN: Wow, just wow... You guys literally are the BEST! "Chad In The Kitchen With Cookies" was stolen! Well guess what? The story has been taken down! :D And I have you guys to thank. Firstly a HUGE thank you to "SonnyChadFan" who actually RECOGNIZED my story! Like WOW! Who would actually even remember it?! Gah, you are amazing! Second to my Twitter and Fanfic pal 'DaniKnight', she spread the word on Twitter so all my Twitter friends could stick up for me :D Then my amazing friend 'KaylaAnn' (Who also had her story stolen) PM'd EVERYONE who had reviewed the story and told them that it was mine! :D She is so freaking awesome ;) FREAKING fffff  REVIEWS FOR AN A/N?! Most people don't get that for a whole story :O I was talking to my friend Alex, and she said around 50 people had reviewed the stolen story! Most of them sticking up for ME! I can only thank the people who told me in a review that they reported it, because the story has been taken down :P But seriously, if you reported it, TELL ME! I really need to thank each and everyone of you. Right, so here's the people who told me they reported it, but I know there's more so you must just say "I reported" in a review and I'll thank you next chapter ;D Now to thank the ones who told me they reported; **

**Hugs and cuddles to: Sonny-Chadfan, KaylaAnn, DaniKnight, SmilesAreLove, Joker236 (Love you Maddy :P AND SHE BETA'D THIS CHAP!! :P), my friend Molly (who has Twitter but I don't know her Fanfic :P), Abnormally-Sweet-person, DemiandSelenaFan, Lovely SOS, Willow-Heidi-Erickson, Dominique1234, BunnyandChannylove, Miaturner, best with breadsticks, Sophie Cullen 68, IHeartChanny, purple dynamite, Reflection noitcelfeR, casual4, high fiving jesus, GirlTech101, CAEH1995, ChannyFan12, Riviera14, TeddyLuver, Ilovesonnywithachancebcn (Haha me too :P), duckvader23, kaybeesknees, Scarlet The Hedgehog 2009, Live Laugh Love Music Angel, Check-it-out93, Klutzy-but-cut. So there's the peeps who reviewed. Here's the one's who Pmd :) Peace-love-andCDChugs (haha you're awesome ;D), fANFUN555, MegzLOVESchanny, starz1029, Sonny-Chad-Love, xXSeEmInGLyEnDLeSlXx, Sugar-rush4eva, amusiclover96 and Selene Malia! (If I missed you, TELL ME! I apologise :P) **

**For those of you who wished me luck on my German test! THANKYOU! Much appreciated suckers :P I THINK I did okay. I had a certain incident where I didn't know what the question was so I just said 'Uhh... mit meinen freunden...?' And then the teacher goes. "Mit dem Bus...Mit dem..?" So I randomly shouted "MIT DEM BUS!" Gosh, I was so embarrassed. The rest of the questions went pretty darn good though ;D Except I kept saying "Ich werde mein Abitur machen" (I wanna do my A-levels) and "Ich werde meine freunde in America besuchen" (I want to visit my friend in America!)**

**Chapter 16- Back to the future**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch-a-mundo ;D **

"She's awake!" came a soft, unfamiliar voice from beside me.

I stirred a little, blinking my eyes open in the soft morning light.

"Sonny? Can you hear me?"

I nodded, groaning a little at the throbbing headache. "Yes, unfortunately. Ow," I whimpered and the girl giggled.

"My name's Danielle; I'm your nurse," she introduced, grinning from the side of the bed.

"I-I'm alive?!" I asked in shock.

Danielle chuckled, amused. "Of course you're alive. Why wouldn't you be?"

Uh ... because I had just had brain surgery!

"Let me go fetch your mama; she just popped out to get a drink," Danielle smiled, before rushing out of the room.

I was definitely in the future, I could tell by the uniform that Danielle was wearing. Plus, this bed looked a whole lot comfier than the ones in 1941.

I let my eyes wander around the room to see a few "Get Well Soon" cards, balloons and presents. One of them being a picture of Chad, I leaned over in my chair, reading the text more carefully.

_Get well soon, Monroe. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper _

Really?

Like ... SERIOUSLY?!

How could he act so flipping casual after everything he did?

"SONNY!" squealed a voice from the doorway.

I looked up just in time to see a blur that was my mom practically launching herself on the bed to throw her arms around me.

"Okay, okay, Mom. Don't squish me to death," I mumbled wriggling out of the embrace.

She playfully flicked me on the ear. "Sonny, what have I told you about water and electricity?! You need to be more careful! You had me worried to death!" She chided, sitting back on the bed so she could stroke my hair affectionately.

"Huh?" Uh, shouldn't she be over that by now?

"Don't you remember, sweetie?" she asked, looking a little worried as she placed a hand to my forehead. "You electrocuted yourself, I found you in the bath. If I hadn't have found you in time you would have drowned. I don't know how you lasted as long as you did."

Uh ... WHAT?!

"B-But I woke up ... I can remember! I can remember waking up," I protested, looking around the room and feeling a little light headed.

Mom shuffled back a little, taking a good look over me. "Honey, you've been out for the past twelve days. Mainly because of all the medication and such."

"Seriously?" I asked, wondering if she was joking.

"Seriously," she affirmed, half-smiling.

"Well that explains why I was in a hospital in the 1940s then," I muttered to myself, light-heartedly.

Mom chuckled. "Nope, you must have dreamed it all, sweetie."

"But..." I sighed, flouncing back on to the pillow. "But Chad and I were..."

Mom tilted her head to the side. "You dreamed about Chad?"

I flushed a little, realising that nothing _had_ happened with Chad. "Uh ... no?"

So nothing happened ... nothing happened between me and Chad at all...?

No "totally caring".

No Tween Weekly article about "A New Look in the Eye Of Chad".

No jealousy over Jessie.

No jealousy over _Nico_. (I shoulda known I was dreaming with that one!)

No Chad telling Tawni, me, and Zora that he hated me.

No Chad asking me out.

No Chad looking in my secret treasure chest.

No Chad telling Portlyn he loved her, then saying he was practicing to say it to me.

No Emma.

No... no _anything_.

Mom laughed loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Not that I care but ... did Chad come see me?" Okay, so that was a little desperate. But after everything that had happened I should be allowed to act a little stalker-ish.

"No, he got someone called Bart to drop that photo frame off. Nico, Grady and Zora have been to see you. And you have a surprise visitor," Mom added, trying to cheer me up.

Looks like everything was back to normal, Chad didn't care. Tawni didn't care.

Great.

"Sonny, you're awake!" squealed a voice from the doorway.

I glanced up to see Lucy, cotton candy in hand and most of it smeared around her mouth, grinning goofily in her yellow flower sundress.

"LUCY?!"

Lucy charged at me, diving on to the bed and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "SONNY!"

Mom chuckled at the two of us, leaning over the bed to wrap us both in a hug.

"I missed you!" I told her, squeezing the two of them tightly.

"Girrrrrlll! I missed you more!"

The three of us laughed and finally let go, shuffling away. Mom stood up, yawning. "I'll leave you two girls to it," she said with a chuckle, stretching as she paced out of the room.

Lucy sat back on the bed, legs crossed and I mirrored her. "So you got electrocuted?! What was it like? Did your hair stick out on end and stuff?" she asked animatedly.

I giggled at her, she always made me so hyper. "I don't really know. One second I was out to the world, the next second I was waking up and arguing with Mom about water and electricity not mixing."

Lucy chuckled, not understanding that I didn't mean waking up two minutes ago, but days ago. "Could you hear me? I spoke to you sometimes, telling you to wake up and stuff."

I shook my head. "I _thought_ I could hear things. But I dunno ... I thought I heard a paramedic called Danielle, and Danielle's my nurse so I must have been a little aware."

Lucy went a little white as she had a sudden realisation. "Sonny ... I have to tell you something."

Uh oh. That didn't sound good. "Yeah?"

Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Come on, spit it out," I encouraged with a teasing smile.

"Chad has a girlfriend," Lucy blurted out.

Uh ... WHAT?! "Oh," I enthused, injecting a bright tone into my voice.

"Her names _Emma_," Lucy sniffed with an air of disgust. "She has nothing on you though, girl! You are way more _awesome_r!"

I gave a little laugh. Awesomer was so our word. "What is she like?" I asked with a little apprehension.

Lucy sighed. "Very good looking, brown hair, body to die for. But pretty ditzy where it counts."

"Just his type then," I commented, biting my lip a little and trying to ignore the twisting in my gut.

Just ignore it, Sonny. You're _not_ jealous. Sonny Monroe does not get jealous. Oh crap, Chad's got _me_ talking in third person now! Stupid Chad! Stupid _Emma_! Wait ... I don't care about Emma ... BECAUSE I'M NOT JEALOUS.

Okay... I'm a little jealous.

Lucy nudged me with her arm, breaking off a bit of her cotton candy to give to me. "You're his type. Trust me, it'll probably only last a few weeks, tops."

I let the sugar melt on my tongue before giving a little smile. "Luce, if I tell you something, will you think I'm stupid?"

Lucy giggled. "Of course not!" She shuffled up the bed so that we were sitting together, then pulled the cover over the two of us. I giggled, moving to lie down and Lucy did the same so we were lying side by side, our hair splayed out on the pillow.

"I had a dream. A _really_ weird dream."

Lucy frowned, intrigued. "Is that what it was like when you were out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the thing is, I dreamed I could hear everyone's thoughts and well ... Chad liked me in his thoughts."

Lucy hummed, thoughtful. "Was I there?"

"No. It was ... it was mainly about Chad. But Mom, Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, Tawni and some dude called Jessie were all there."

"And then what happened?"

"Well, long story short; Nico liked me, Chad got jealous, Mom and Marshall started dating, Chad cared about me, Chad told Portlyn he loved her then said he was practicing to say it to me, Chad asked me out, Chad checked out some girl called Emma, then I randomly ended up in 1941 with a soldier in the form of Chad." Lucy looked thoughtful for a minute, before an involuntary smile crept on her face.

I huffed when Lucy burst out laughing.

"You have an active imagination Sonny. You were in 1941?" Lucy asked incredulously, ruffling my hair a little.

"Probably because we were learning about Pearl Harbor in history a few weeks ago. Maybe I _was_ listening after all," I enthused, grinning.

Lucy laughed, putting an arm around me so we were snuggled closely like when we were kids. "I wish you were still in Wisconsin. I really miss you." Lucy sobered, biting her lip.

I sighed. "I miss you too, Luce."

"Do you think you'll ever come back?" Lucy asked, looking slightly sheepish.

"I don't know. I'm living the dream and ... Chad is dating someone!" I sat straight up in bed. "Chad is dating someone called _Emma_!"

Lucy laughed, sitting up too. "So?"

"So! Emma was the one who broke us up in my dream!" I told her, like she was missing the obvious. "I can't let her do that again!"

Lucy frowned. "But you and Chad aren't together."

"I've been in denial, Luce. I think my mind was trying to tell me something. First of all, there is something going on with my Mom and Marshall that I have totally been missing—"

Lucy snickered, amused. "Ew."

"That's what I thought! Anyway, my mind was trying to tell me that I _like_ Chad!" I concluded, proud of myself.

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "You're actually admitting it?"

"Yup. Sonny Monroe is officially not in denial anymore. I like Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm gonna tell him."

Lucy playfully shoved me. "About time, too."

"What do you think he'll say?" I asked, biting my lip a little.

Lucy pulled me into a hug. "_I_ think he'll dump that Emma girl and kiss you because he loves you too."

"Pfft, you are so cheesy."

"The cheesiest!" She chuckled, pulling back and doing our handshake.

"True that," I added, doing my ghetto face.

"Lucy!" A voice from the door chided.

We turned guiltily to see the nurse, Danielle, tutting. "What have I told you about letting her rest when she wakes up?"

Lucy swallowed. "Uh ... you are _awwwwwe_some?" she tried, giving a grin.

Danielle laughed. "Sonny. Bed," she commanded.

With a pout I shuffled back into bed even though I was feeling anything but tired.

"Come on you, go find Connie and get yourselves some hot chocolate," Danielle instructed, pushing a pouting Lucy out of the room.

"Bye, Sonny!" Lucy squealed as she ran down the corridor to find my Mom.

"Quite the livewire, eh?" Danielle asked, chuckling as she watched her go.

"Yah. She's my best friend," I told her proudly.

Danielle laughed. "I've heard, several times actually."

She reached into the pocket of her apron and looking around she sneaked something out and placed it in my hand.

My phone!

"I'm not supposed to let you use these, I actually confiscated from your mom who kept using it, but I think you should call your friends. Be quick though."

I quickly turned it on, pressing the button down in excitement.

_47 Missed calls _

_59 New Messages _

Ooh, wasn't I the popular one?

I looked through the missed calls to see most of them were from Nico, Grady, Tawni, Lucy and Marshall. A few of them were even from Chad. Wow.

I went back to the menu and scrolled through my phone book. My heart fluttering as I saw a particular name.

_Chad._

To call or not to call.

Oh crap, why did I press call?!

_Ring – Ring – Ring _

I fumbled with the phone, trying to knock it off when I heard a faint "_Monroe_?"

Oh crap.

"Uh hi." I greeted weakly, putting the phone back to my ear and shuffling in the uncomfortable bed.

"_So you're better then_?" he asked in the silence.

"Uh yeah. Woke up a little bit ago," I commented awkwardly.

I could hear him chuckle a little. "_And you're okay?_"

I couldn't help but grin at his concern. "Yup."

"_Good. Things are so boring at the Studios without having someone to bug_."

I giggled, it must have been torture for him. "So I hear you have a girlfriend..."

Uh. WHY DID I SAY THAT?! Duh! That was supposed to be one of the things I said in person, but NO! I just _had_ to blurt it out.

"_You jealous_?"

Oh, that would be his comment, wouldn't it?

"Maybe." I settled for, I was supposed to be telling him I liked him and yet I couldn't even tell him I was jealous! Urgh, I'm pathetic. "What's she like?" I was interested to know if this Emma girl was like the one who had broke us up.

"..._She's a'ight. Not very peppy. But she's cool." _

So he didn't like peppy people?

Well that was me out of the window then.

"And what's wrong with peppy?" I asked, trying to sound teasing but really sounding offended.

He chuckled. _"That's what I don't like about her. She's not peppy enough._"

HOLD THE PHONE! He liked peppy?!

"I thought you hated people who were peppy_._" I tried to hide my excitement even though I was grinning from ear to ear.

"_They've been growing on me lately, Monroe." _

I could almost imagine his cute little smirk.

"That's good." I commented as casually as I could.

"_Anyway, Monroe, work calls. Not that you'd know on your show. When will you be back?" _

"Hopefully tomorrow."

I could see the four of my beaming co-stars looking through the glass in the window and I grinned.

"_Thanks for calling me. I'm glad you're okay_."

The four waved and I gave a cheery wave back.

"Yeah and thanks for the obnoxious picture, Cooper."

"_I knew you'd love it, the first thing you wake up seeing is my amazing face. Who wouldn't love it?" _

"Normal people?" I teased, grinning and motioning for the guys to come in with a wave of my hand.

"_Bye, Monroe." _

"Bye, Chad." I grinned.

"SONNY!" came three animated voice.

When Tawni made no greeting the three turned back, scowling. Then Tawni faked excitement, clapping her hands. "Sonny!"

"Awh! Guys! You missed me?" I asked, touched.

The next few hours was filled with laughing, crying, whining and one big reunion I wasn't soon to forget.

"Sonny, do you really think this is a good idea?" Mom asked for the gazillionth time.

"Mom, you heard what they said. The shows on hold until I come back and I don't wanna disappoint them," I explained _again_.

"Maybe I should go and talk to Marshall about—"

I put a hand in front of her to signal her to stop. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

She frowned, looking slightly intrigued but still humouring me. "If you have to."

"What do you think about Marshall?" I asked carefully, tilting my head to watch her for any sort of reaction.

Her eyes widened, either from confusion or from embarrassment I wasn't sure. "Um... he's a nice man. Sweet. A little sweaty. But sweet."

I put an arm around her, walking us both into the studios. "I just want you to know, if you ever wanted to ... you know ... if you ever wanted to be with Marshall, I wouldn't mind."

Mom cocked an eyebrow, but still appreciating the sentiment anyway.

"Sonny!" Nico and Grady chimed from the corridor.

I grinned and looked to Mom to leave with a hopeful smile.

"Will you boys look after her?" She asked them, teasing with a fake glare.

The boys nodded solemnly.

"Good." She answered simply, pressing a quick kiss to my head before jogging away. She was probably late for work again or something.

"Sonny." The boys sighed in relief, before the two, giving each other a sneaky smile, motioned for me to enter the Prop House.

I frowned, but still following their instructions, opening the door of the Prop House only to see ...

"SURPRISE!" A room full of voices chimed. Streamers were thrown everywhere, along with yellow balloons dotted all over and a big "Get Well Sonny" sign hanging loosely from the ceiling.

After a few hugs from people I knew around the Studio, I found my way through the masses of people to get to the sofa. I took a huge sigh of relief as I sat down, finally getting a little comfort.

"Monroe," came a curt voice from behind me.

_His_ voice.

"Chad," I greeted back quietly, feeling a little reserved.

"Have you met my Emma?" he asked, and I could practically feel his grin burning into the back of my head.

My Emma.

Not _my_ Sonny.

That cut deep.

I turned in my chair, my face a mask of sweetness.

And there he was. His blonde hair looking even more lighter, his brown jacket making him look even more adorable than usual.

Could I say adorable now?

I'd admitted it. Admitted that I liked him. But was adorable the right word to choose?

My eyes trailed over to the girl standing next to him, the top two buttons of her shirt open and her Mackenzie Falls tie hanging low around her neck. "Hey," she greeted, giving a small salute.

I stood up, feeling the need to act perky and gave a grin. "So you're the girl who's tied Chad Dylan Cooper down? I never thought I'd see the day."

Emma blew a bubble with her gum, the sound smacking slightly, making Chad wince. I knew he _hated_ gum. Especially when it was anywhere near his hair.

The girl nodded. "Yah."

Well she certainly was as obnoxious as Chad.

"So, how you feeling after your ordeal, Monroe?" Chad asked, watching me maneuver myself so I was standing in front of them.

I grinned. "Great! I actually had this really funny dream about—" I could see from the corner of my eye the girl sighing in boredom so I pressed my lips together tightly. "Never mind. I'm good."

Chad glared a little in Emma's direction, but putting an arm around her regardless. "Hey, munchkin, could you go get me a drink?" he asked charmingly, flashing her a dashing smile.

Emma, looking a little starstruck, nodded and skipped off towards a nearby refreshment table.

"Quick, we don't have much time," Chad said seriously, grabbing my arm and hauling me through the crowd. Déjà vu or what? This was just like when Pilot Chad had dragged me out of the dance hall.

When we'd got out of the Prop House he heaved a sigh of relief. "That girl is driving me _insane_."

I giggled a little. "Then _why_ are you dating her?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

So maybe I didn't want him dating anyone, would it hurt to give a little persuasion?

Chad shrugged. "Part of the business I suppose."

I frowned, coming to stand next to him to lean against the wall. "How can you date someone you don't even like?" I asked incredulously.

He chuckled, turning his head from the wall so we were face to face.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"I do like her. She's nice, she's cool, she hangs off my every word and she's pretty hot."

Ouch. I was kinda hoping for 'Thanks for the advice, Sonny! I'll go dump her now!' No such luck.

"Then why are you avoiding her?" I asked, a little irritation creeping into my voice.

He didn't say anything, just stood there, watching me curiously.

"Chad! There you are!" Emma stumbled out of the Prop House, two drinks in hand and wearing a huge smile.

I could see Chad's mouth tightening into a tight line.

She thrust a drink towards him, and Chad, seething a little, took it from her.

Emma turned to me then, looking me up and down, studying me.

"And who's this?" she asked, sidling up to Chad's side and looping her arm around his.

She didn't know who I was? Seriously?

Maybe she didn't watch So Random, but I just met her three minutes ago!

"This is my ... this is Sonny," Chad settled for, probably not wanting to call me his friend.

Emma clicked her tongue a little, before her lips edged into a smile. "Hey."

"Hey," I mirrored, giving a small smile.

"She works on a show across the lot," Chad added, taking a sip of his drink before placing the cup on the floor.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? I wouldn't know, I only watch your show."

Chad gave a tight smile as she giggled, hanging onto his arm.

"Actually, Chad, I wanted to talk to you about something—" I started, trying to hint for the girl to take a hike.

"Yes?" Chad asked almost too quickly, I was guessing he wanted to get away from the poor girl.

"It's about when I ... it's about when I was in a coma. It's kinda sensitive," I added tentatively when the girl wasn't getting the hint.

Chad fake-pouted, pretending to act upset as he turned to Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma, could you give us a little privacy?"

Emma grinned, pecking Chad on the lips.

"Bye, baby," she giggled, flouncing off and back into the party.

Chad winced at the word baby, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Don't say anything," he warned, a little humor in his voice.

I feigned shock. "Would I do something like that?"

He seemed a little surprised by my response and his brows furrowed. "So what did you want to talk about, Monroe?"

I shrugged, suddenly going shy. "Just thought I'd get rid of her for you." I mumbled.

"Rid of her for me or for you?"

"I—" I automatically got ready to defend myself.

"You...?"

"When I was in the hospital, I had this dream..."

"A dream?"

And that's when I told him everything that had happened while I was asleep.

**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE WAS ASLEEP ALL ALONG?!?!?! Lol! So what do you guys think about the revelation?! What did you think of that cow Emma?! (haha I love you DemiandSelenafan) that's a warning to you, become my friend and you'll end up in my stories! Also the nurse was named after my friend 'DaniKnight'. **

**Guess what? I'm TOTALLY like the Fanfic SWAC star ;D Haha! I need you guys to read 'Second Chances' by 'DaniKnight' where Abbie (ME! :P) plays Sonny's Nurse! Haha! Then in 'I Love Him Too Bad He Can't See It' by one of my best Fanfic pals 'DemiandSelenaFan', Abbie (ME :P) plays Sonny's little sister! I just hope she let's me slap Chad ;D ANNNDDD I'm currently ABOUT to star in my friend 'KaylaAnn's story 'The Last Walk To Remember'! It's based off one of my fave authors books "The Last Song" and "A Walk To Remember" So I absolutely LOVE it! And my character is based off one of my FAVOURITE characters in The Last Song :D So happy! (:**

**So the Voice Inside, was Sonny's voice all along, not the voices inside of other people (hearing peoples thoughts). Ya get it? Huh? Huh? See, you have to be intelligent like me to think of that :P (lol! I joke!) NOW REVIEW MINIONS! (pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeee (puppy dog face))**

**-Everafterjunkie **

P.S Sorry for the long ANs, I'm excited cuz it's been too long and I probably won't post for ages :P If you read them tell me and I'll give you cookies (Ya get it? Cookies? Haha! I am awesome) English test on the 25th and seeing as my teacher is a BOZO I must revise a lot. So next (probably last) chapter will either be in the next two weeks, or this story will be on hiatus till June 23rd! (My last exam). BUT my good friend Emma's(DemiandSelenafan) birthday is on June 24th so you shall definitely hear from me then! Wish me luck for my exams! :D LOVE YOU ALL MY VI FANS ;D


	17. The Truth Is In The Telling

**THE VOICE INSIDE **

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA! This is the last chapter, so goodbye! :P Hehe, this is dedicated to the lovely Emma (DemiandSelenafan) who is one of the nicest girls I've ever met! I hope this does you justice :) Some have you read the FIRST part of this, but it wasn't ALL of it, so scroll down if it seems familiar! I deleted the story-stealing posts because the all-knowing TeddyLuver advised us all to ignore the story stealers and they would go away, and they did! What a clever Teddy :P Over 750 reviews is just ... AMAZING! Thank you SO much! I love you all! I wish I had time to thank each and every one of you! :) I will miss this story a lot! :) Thank you to Maddy for beta-ing and anyone who helped inspire this! **

**Disclaimer: For the last time :( I own nothing! **

**Chapter 17- The Truth Is In The Telling **

"So you're saying...?"

I sighed, of course he wouldn't just tell me that he loved me instantly. "I'm saying I had a dream, about you and you . . . you liked me." I told him _again_, swallowing hard.

Was my mouth getting a little dry or something?

Chad shook his head quickly, looking a little frustrated. "Come to my dressing room," he ordered quickly, pacing off quickly.

I followed blindly behind him, having to jog a little to catch up with him.

Was he going to take me to his dressing room, hold me in his arm and tell me that he liked me, too?

I hoped so.

With that thought my pace increased, as well as my smile as it grew bigger and wider.

It was only a few corridors away and instead of waiting for me like I'd hoped, he stormed inside and slammed the door behind him.

Okay . . .

Maybe no kissing then . . .

As I reached the door I halted, sighing at my dilemma.

Do I wait outside and make him more mad when he comes to get me?

OR . . .

Do I barge in and get told to get out?

Well he did say the words: "Come to my dressing room".

Hmm . . .

"_Sonny? Are you coming in or not?" _

Charming.

I followed him inside, taking in the plasma-screen TV, the smoothie maker, the endless photos of him plastered to the walls and the several cardboard cut-outs of him.

Wow! Was that a chicken roaster?

"Sonny, will you focus?" came an agitated voice from behind me.

Why was he being so mean?

I spun around, trying and failing to stop myself from pouting. "What's your problem? Would it kill you to say that you don't like me? I'm a big girl; I can handle it."

Chad looked a little flabbergasted, his eyes widened, he rose one eyebrow. "You think that I don't like you?" His arms were folded across his chest in a defensive manner, and his voice was filled with soft insecurity.

"Do you?" I shot back quickly, eyebrows raised.

He didn't answer.

He turned and strutted off towards a nearby desk.

I watched him curiously as he pulled out a desk, a little too roughly, and searched adamantly through it.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked quietly, hoping he'd beg me not to go.

Of course he ignored me, using my little quiet cutesy voice didn't work on him in the real world.

Instead he got down on his knees, throwing paper out of the drawer and not even looking back to see if I had gone.

Didn't I feel loved?

"Aha!" He grinned, satisfied as he pulled a little red book out from the side of the drawer.

He turned, shrugging off his leather jacket so he was just in a light blue shirt, then he approached me, book in hand and a smirk on his face.

I reached forward for the book, curious, but he swiped it away and behind his back before I had the chance.

"Sonny, I need you to tell me. What did you think about that dream?" a determined Chad asked, his eyes wide and serious.

I think that you should ask me out now, idiot.

But no . . .

Instead he's just gonna make me admit it, then he'll laugh and run off, then probably write what I said in that book so he can quote it word-for-word in his blog.

I shrugged, trying to act cool. "What about the dream?"

Chad rolled his eyes a little in a 'she so knows what I'm talking about' way. "Did you like it . . . did you like it when we were together?"

Yes.

It made me feel all jittery and happy and . . .

Boy, was I in love with him.

Dream or no dream.

"Yes," I said softly, letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

He gave a small smile, not a smirk, but a smile as he looked down to the book, flicking forward a dozen or so pages until he found the right one.

"The 23rd April 2010. Today I got a call. A call from Tawni Hart nonetheless, of course I was going to ignore it like the sensible person I am. But for some—"

"You keep a diary?" I asked, surprised.

Chad nodded, a little annoyed at the interruption. "Of course. Where do you think I got all that info for 'Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story'?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Your diary must be wrong then, because I never said any of those things in your film."

Chad chuckled. "That was just to get you riled up. Plus, I sorta . . . you know . . . wanted . . ."

He sorta wanted it to happen?

For me to say meeting him was the biggest dream of all?

Okay, calm down! He might mean something totally different!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Too late, I was BEYOND excited!

"Sonny, are you okay?" he asked, looking a tiny bit concerned as my smile took over my face.

"Yes, yes! I'm good! Great in fact. Carry on, carry on," I encouraged, beaming.

He swallowed, looking slightly nervous. "Right, uhm. Where was I?" He scanned the page quickly before he found the right spot. "But for some strange reason, I answered. Blondie told me that Sonny had been in an accident. And I swore my heart stopped right there."

His heart STOPPED?

Guh!

His words tumbled out of his mouth, totally cool and casual. Well, that's an actor for you.

"I rang the hospital right away and they told me she was unstable. I've never felt worse in my entire life. Something clicked and I just had to see if she was okay. Of course, they wouldn't really give me much information. But even when I begged the producers to let me go, I knew it was impossible."

Feeling a little startled, I numbly made my way over to his swivel chair. He kept his face buried in his diary, reading as if he was reading an article in magazine.

"So I didn't see her. At all. I sent some stupid photo of myself to her with Bart and didn't even go and see her. I officially suck. Peace, Chad Dylan Cooper."

I took a little time to digest the words, while he, looking a little sheepish, gave a small smile as he locked away his diary again.

There was an awkward silence as he closed the drawer shut and stood a few paces away from me in the chair.

"So," he injected into the silence, rocking on his heels.

"So, you like me?" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips.

He gulped, not denying it but not admitting it either.

"Your heart _stopped_ huh? That's sweet, Chad." I grinned, giving him a smile. "Come sit by me," I encouraged, patting the chair next to me.

Looking a little lost, he was actually obedient, casually pacing over and waiting for me to shuffle up so he could sit next to me.

As soon as I felt the weight on the chair next to me I had to stop myself from jumping on top of him and kissing him right there and then.

Oh, the impulse.

The impulse to run my hands gently through his soft blonde locks.

The impulse to trace his jaw with my thumb.

The impulse to press my lips against his, our lips finally connecting.

And yet, here we were, sitting awkwardly, side-by-side.

"I like you." I blurted out suddenly.

I didn't know whether or not to regret it.

Yeah, sure, I said in the hospital I wasn't gonna chicken out. And I didn't chicken out. But now I was just sitting here, hanging on for any kind of response.

"Sonny, I—"

"Chad! There you are!" A silken voice cooed from the doorway.

_Emma._

I jumped up from the swivel chair, feeling a little nervous.

Chad didn't seem fazed by the fact his girlfriend just walked in on us sitting so closely.

Emma, brows furrowed, looked me up and down. "Sonny," she acknowledged, I swore I heard a little bitterness in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Luckily Chad casually hauled himself up and stood in front of me. "She was just running some lines with me."

WHAT?

Emma, twirling her hair around her finger, looked to me for reassurance. "Is that true, Sonny?"

I nodded half-heartedly.

Chad clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. "How could you doubt me, Ella?"

"Emma." I reminded him quietly.

Emma grinned, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, baby." She sidled her way over to Chad and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Let's go back to the party."

"Nah, you go. Sonny and I are almost done."

You got that right Chad, we are done.

Stupid dream.

Stupid Emma.

Stupid Chad.

Why can't women be the only gender on the planet? Oh, if only we could reproduce asexually!

Emma, suddenly not as stupid as she looked shrugged. "I can wait, you and Sonny carry on with your lines."

My eyes widened. Was I supposed to pretend to read lines?

Chad gave a suggestive smile. "Come on, baby, you know I don't like mixing business and pleasure."

Sleaze!

"I have to go," I said suddenly.

For the first time since Emma has bustled through the door, he didn't look so cool and collected.

"W-Wait!" Chad quickly grabbed my arm as I advanced a step forward.

Emma's brows knitted tightly together as she looked down at Chad holding my arm.

"The truth is, we weren't running lines. I like Sonny." Chad said quietly, not looking Emma in the eyes.

Hold the phone.

He likes me?

WOOHOO!

Emma scoffed. "Sonny . . . ? As in . . . _her_?"

Chad gave a quick nod. "Correct."

"And . . . you like him, too?" she asked curiously.

Chad's arm was holding mine a little more tightly in his grip. "Yes," I affirmed.

Emma let out a long laugh.

Wait . . .

Why was she laughing?

Chad seemed to be thinking the same thing, eyebrow arched, he looked at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

Was the thought of Chad Dylan Cooper and me liking each other so crazy?

"Guys, you can come in!" She yelled, throwing a glance at the door.

Chad's arm dropped to his side, letting go of my arm to see what surprise awaited us.

A flash of blonde hair and I knew that it belonged to Tawni Hart.

"Blondie?" Chad asked, scoffing.

Following behind her was a guilty-looking Lucy, biting her lip.

"LUCE?" I choked out.

A host of people filtered into the room.

Marshall.

Nico.

Grady.

Zora.

Portlyn.

Chastity.

Penelope.

"What's going on?" I asked hoarsely.

Oh crap.

Did they just hear me admit I liked Chad?

Dang.

"This is Emma Cole." Tawni introduced, throwing an arm around Emma.

"Cole?" Chad asked incredulously. "You told me your last name was Hunt!"

Emma laughed. "My real name's Emma Cole, I just told you that so you didn't research me on the internet or anything."

"W-Why?" I asked timidly. I wasn't liking where _this_ was going.

The girl boldly laughed, throwing her silky hair over her shoulder. "You can still call me Emma if you like."

I groaned. "I'll call you something if you don't explain to me what is going on!"

Chad chuckled. "Calm down, Sonny."

"I will not calm down!" I wheezed, my voice going high.

"Sonny, you okay?" Lucy rushed over and patted my back.

I coughed a few times, letting Lucy rub my back until I could stand again.

"Tell me?" I asked, being pouty.

"We're sick of you two, that's what's going on." Portlyn's voice came from behind me.

"Agreed," they all cheered simultaneously.

"Even me and G can see there's something going on," Nico inputted.

Marshall gulped. "Hopefully you're happy about it...?"

I frowned. "Why would you hire someone?"

Tawni stepped forward, grinning proudly. "Emma's a close friend of mine. Well, until I killed her goldfish—"

"I thought it was Becky's fish." I stated with an absent smile.

"Yeah, fish don't really like me. Which is weird. Considering they're gold."

I chuckled. "It's gold_fish_ Tawni not—"

"If I wanted to listen to a conversation about fish I'd go watch the discovery channel," Penelope muttered.

"We have real work to do, so if you wouldn't mind hurrying this up," Chastity added.

Emma giggled. "Patience girls. Basically _Chaddy_," she laughed some more, approaching him and running a hand through his hair playfully, "Tawni hired me."

"You hired her?" I asked Tawni, folding my arms across my chest.

"We all did." Tawni motioned to the group and Marshall gave a small half-wave.

"All of you?" I asked, looking around them. "But . . . _why_?"

Chad scoffed, flouncing back on his chair. "Don't you get it, Sonny?"

"Get what?" I whined.

"WE STITCHED YOU UP!" A bunch of people screamed at me.

"Huh?"

Chad smacked a hand to his forehead and jumped up. He grabbed me by the arms and swivelled me to look at him. "They. Hired. Emma. So. We. Would. Admit. We. Like. Each. Other," he said mockingly, slowly.

I looked to the others for confirmation and they all nodded slowly like I was the stupidest girl on earth.

"Y-You...? ALL of you? Even _you,_ Luce?"

Lucy nodded guiltily.

"So, while I was lying, half-_dead_ in the hospital, you guys thought it would be funny to hire an actress to mess around with me?" I asked incredulously.

Nico grimaced. "It wasn't like that, Sonny, we just saw how distraught Chad was over—"

"Save it guys. I don't want to hear it."

I wasn't really ones for dramatic exits.

And I don't know what possessed me to do it.

But I stormed out.

...

"Hey, Sonny."

I looked up to the vent to see Zora, head in hand, looking down at me.

"Hey, Zora," I greeted softly.

"Chad's dramatics rubbing off on you or something?"

I chuckled. "You could say that."

Zora wiggled her way out of the vent so that she was holding on to the ledge with her hands and I helped her down. "They're all outside you know."

"Is Chad?" I asked hopefully.

She looked awkwardly away. "So Bernie and I were thinking—"

"I'll take that as a no then." I laughed despite myself.

"They're all really worried about you. They've been taking turns to check if the door is open yet."

"And _that's_ why I locked the door," I teased.

"Well next time, Sonny, you should lock the vents," Zora advised me, brushing herself down.

"I'll bear that in mind."

Zora pursed her lips. "So why did ya storm out?

"I'm sorta sick of Hollywood. It's never a simple I like you. It's, you hire an actress, make the person jealous then force them to admit it in front of everyone."

Zora shrugged. "I think boys suck. And I'm definitely not an expert on them, especially after going steady with Bruce but—"

"You went steady with—?"

"Shh! Now's not the time. Now go out there and be a man!"

"But I'm a girl!" I protested.

"_Sonny.._? _Sonny!_ _Open the door._"

Chad.

Wow.

"I'm coming," I said quickly.

Zora raised an eyebrow, but quickly pulled out a ladder from behind the curtain and climbed back up to the vent.

I waited for her to get in the vent before opening the door.

"Sonny, I need you to know that I had _nothing_ to do with this," he told me instantly, darting through the door and shutting it so that the rest of the gang couldn't here.

"Wait a sec," I put up a finger to signal him to wait a sec, then shouted up to Zora. "Go away, Zora!"

"Fine, killjoy!" came the small reply.

"Sorry about the whole, you know, storming out thing. . ."

Chad shook his head. "It's fine, I don't blame you. It was out of order for them to do that."

"It was." I nodded curtly.

"Yeah . . ." Chad added awkwardly.

"So . . ." I clapped my hands together.

"So," he echoed.

I pursed my lips together and . . . oohh look at the pretty ceiling tile!

"So I like you . . . and you like me," Chad noted quietly.

I took my eyes away from the ceiling and nodded to affirm.

"So should we do something about it . . ?" he asked in a small voice.

"I guess." I gave him a half-smile.

Come on, dude, take the hint and ask me out!

"Fine, I will."

"Fine, you should." I grinned.

Say it.

Say it.

Say it.

HURRY UP AND SAY IT, CHAD, BEFORE I DIE OF OLD AGE!

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

HE SAID IT!

And I think you all know what my answer was.

...

So there you go. What I found _was_ very **surprising** to say the least. Surprising, that deep down inside I actually like (or _possibly_ love?) Chad. Surprising that my friends all _knew_ what I wanted deep down. Surprising that it took me getting _electrocuted_ to realise my true feelings for him.

Sometimes, if you convince yourself hard enough, you'll **believe** yourself. But _no_ _one_ can change what's inside your heart.

**Everyone** has an inner-voice.

A voice that _speaks_ from your heart.

Unfortunately my heart only has _**three**_ words in its vocabulary.

And those words are, and always will be . . .

C h a d D y l a n C o o p e r

_The End._

_..._

**AN: AHH! THE END :( So sad! BUT if you love me, which you might not, then I have posted a new chapter on One Step Behind ANNDDD I have a new multi-chapter fic "The Girlfriend Repeller" which you might like ;) So Emma was actually nice in the end! hehe! I couldn't leave her evil! :P Love to Emma, my forum friends and anyone who left alerts, reviews, PMs and anything else! THANK YOU! Seriously, your love and support has made me so happy! I will miss this story terribly! :( Hopefully you all enjoyed it! :) Don't forget to check out those other fics if you have time! DANCINGRAINDROPS WROTE ME A STORY! It's called "Broken". She is the BEST author on fanfic and I can't believe it! Please read it! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Just for the LAST one please! ANNDDD because fanfic is annoying and you can't do duplicate reviews, if you reviewed on the Author Notes, you might not be able to review. So if you PLEASE leave an anonymous review, or review on another chapter I WILL REALLY LOVE YOU! :D Please help me reach 800! :) THANK YOU! :D **

-**Lots of love, Everafterjunkie **


End file.
